Attashi no Samurai
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: Really random, funny crossover fic. Just read it!
1. ANS in a nutshell

**Hi Everyone it's Swirly, Ok here's ANS in a nutshell; its a fanfic that me and a friend write through AIM. Originally it was posted on my freewebs site, but lately they've been having errors… So I'm continuing it here. **

**Basically it's a crossover fic, it has various animes, kingdom hearts, and Harry Potter. As strange as that sounds, it's actually worked for the most part. Also, there are original characters mixed in. The plot is simply this; a bunch of characters are staying at the homes of Karith (in CA) and Khris (in CT). It's random and funny, so please take a look. Here are some of the OC you'll see in this story…**

**Link Starflight: His nickname is Fireball, which was given to him by his great great (insert more greats) grandfather; Inuyasha. He is a summoner.**

**Khris Starflight: Great great (insert more greats) granddaughter of Inuyasha, and Link's older sister. She is a summoner.**

**Kacei: The seemingly hyper silly one in the group; but she can be serious, sometimes…**

**Karith: Her father was a great and terrible demon, and her mother is a human. She has an older half-brother who cares about her very much. She's dating Hiei (from Yu yu Hakusho)**

**Amaya: She grew up with her grandparents and is a demon. **

**Tyler: Kacei's boyfriend; he is a demon.**

**Blazer: A dragon prince who is engaged to Amaya.**

**Yami: An elf who is gifted with potion making.**

**Meryl: An orphaned demon who loves Shippo.**

**Captain Emily Erving: A female pirate captain, who leads a crew of women.**

**Minako: One of Erving's most loyal pirates, but is there more to her than that?**

**For more detailed bios, check out my website(s).**


	2. Meeting Sanzo

(At Karith's)  
Fireball: (practicing in the front yard with a bamboo sword)

Kacei: what cha doooin'?   
Fireball: practicing for my class, apparently it helps you focus your chi

Kacei: cheese does sound pretty good right about now  
Fireball: (thoughts: was she always this ditzy?)

Karith: I think she just likes to _act_ ditzy.  
Kacei: they have more fun   
Fireball: what does she mean by 'fun'?

Karith: you _really _don't want to know  
Fireball: I'm scared now...

(China)  
Khris: Inuyasha you just ate my Dim Sum!

Inuyasha: (stuffing his face) er sherdof eeten iert (translation: you should have eaten it)  
Khris: it's not my fault I'm a slow eater

Inuyasha: (shoving Bach Choi and Chow Mein in his mouth)  
Khris: (slowly finishing wonton soup)

Inuyasha: where are you going to kidnap me to now? Africa?  
Khris: no I was planning on going there with Chichiri, we're going to take some pics of the old palaces and then we'll go

Inuyasha: fiiiiinnnneee (whining)  
Khris: ojjii-chan, you're so kawaii -

Inuyasha: whatever, let's go! (growls)  
Khris: (giggles)

(Sunset)  
Khris: I got a lot done today, the sky's pretty isn't it?

Inuyasha: sure (you know he loves it)  
Khris: it's funny, but I have this weird feeling of deja vu, like I used to say that sort of thing to someone else...

Inuyasha: you're probably just imagining things (Serious expression)  
Khris: no I don't think so, I remember walking down a hallway... (Her dog ears pop up) I forgot about today, it's already 7:30

Inuyasha: when did you get those? (Points)  
Khris: did you forget, every 7 weeks I transform

Inuyasha: oOo right  
Khris: the only reason it happens, is so my powers are kept in check, but this also means I can't summon until noon tomorrow... in other words, we're stuck here for the night

Inuyasha: WHAT!  
Khris: (pulls out her phone) maybe you should call Kagome and let her know

Inuyasha: Ha. I'm not callin' _her_.  
Khris: and why not, she's _your_ girl

Inuyasha: she's not my girl!  
Khris: (scary SD face) YOU'RE GOING TO CALL HER RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE SLEEPIN' OUSIDE WHILE I GET A NICE HOTEL, THEN IN THE MORNING I'LL LEAVE YOUR ASS BEHIND IN CHINA!

Inuyasha: OKAY OKAY! (Takes the phone)...  
Hey, how do you use this thing?  
Khris: (dials Kagome's #) just say hi when she answers

Kagome: moshi moshi  
Inuyasha: uh...hey Kagome  
Kagome: Inuyasha? I didn't know you knew how to use a phone.  
Inuyasha: a what?  
Kagome: nevermind. What did you call for?  
Inuyasha: we're stuck in China for a while and Khris wanted me to let you know  
Kagome: I'll tell the others  
Inuyasha: Alright (throws the phone to Khris)  
Khris: I'm really sorry about this Kagome-san

Kagome: It's no problem. Take care of 'em for me, k?  
Khris: you bet, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, bai bai

Kagome: bai bai (hangs up)  
Khris: (hangs up) well, we better find a hotel

Inuyasha: yeah m pretty tired

(Hotel)  
Desk Lady: I'm sorry we've only got one room left, you'll have to share  
Khris: that's not a problem, but how'd you get so many guests, this isn't tourist season  
Desk Lady: well this inn only has 5 rooms, and 4 gentlemen already rented rooms for the night  
Khris: oh ok, just curious

Inuyasha: you're sleeping on the floor  
Khris: but  
Goku: that doesn't sound fair  
Gojyo: yeah, a pretty girl like you should be sharin' a bed with me  
Goku: back off stupid water sprite I saw her first  
Gojyo: what's that monkey, wanna fight  
Hakkai: you know you two should really stop before...  
Sanzo: (fires his gun in the air) both of you shut up!

Inuyasha: (thoughts: these guys are insane)  
Hakkai: (goes over to Inuyasha) I'm really sorry about this sir, my name's Hakkai by the way

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. That's Khris, my many great, granddaughter.  
Hakkai: I see so you are a demon

Inuyasha: yeah, and what's it to you  
Hakkai: oh nothing, just an observation (Hakeryu chirps)  
Khris: (looks over at him) that dragon... is so kawaii!  
Hakkai: (smiles) this is Hakeryu

Inuyasha: so many damn dragons. I just want to get back to Karith's house.   
Khris: well we can't with my "condition"  
Goku: are those ears real?  
Khris: (twitches them) yeah, watch 'em dance  
Gojyo: so she see's something in Hakkai and the chimp, figures... maybe she isn't my type...  
Sanzo: (goes over to Inuyasha) surrounded by idiots...

Inuyasha: you can say that again  
Sanzo: maybe we should ditch the idiots and go for a walk, sound good to you?

Inuyasha: sure (follows Sanzo)  
Khris: (thoughts: he left me alone with them...)  
Hakkai: you guys seem like you're not from around here  
Khris: oh, I'm from a small village, but live in America  
Hakkai: I see, you you're from the far west  
Goku: I'm hungry  
Gojyo: when are you not, honestly Goku?  
Khris: (laughs a little)

(outside)  
Sanzo: (lights a cigarette) do you smoke?

Inuyasha: no. I'm not even sure what that is (looks at the small white stick)   
Sanzo: you aren't even from this time, and then I guess you don't work for Kougaiji or the gods

Inuyasha: the who and what gods?  
Sanzo: never mind, so where are you traveling?

Inuyasha: back to America to a village called San Francisco tomorrow. Khris dragged me out here to feed a Panda. I say we should have eaten it.   
Sanzo: women...

Inuyasha: exactly. You remind me of Hiei.  
Sanzo: and your girl reminds me of Lirin...

Inuyasha: who's that?  
Sanzo: a pest, probably about the same age as your girl too

Inuyasha: grreeeaaatt just what I need, _another_ Khris  
Sanzo: (actually laughs) let's head in

(Inside)  
Khris: (sneezes)  
Hakkai: are you catching a cold?  
Khris: I don't think so; I think someone's talking about me

Inuyasha: is it tomorrow yet?  
Khris: we haven't even gone to sleep yet, and I am not sleeping on a floor!

Inuyasha: fine I'll sleep in the tree as long as we can GO when I wake up. (turns to the others) You guys should come with us. Karith has more than enough rooms.  
Goku: sounds awesome!  
Gojyo: are there any more lovely ladies?

Inuyasha: Many just don't touch Kagome  
Khris: see she is your girl!

Inuyasha: she's not my girl!  
Sanzo: aren't you guys forgetting about our mission?  
Khris: aww who cares about missions in the world of crossover fan fiction, you guys are coming with us (scary chibi) got that?  
Sanzo: then I guess we have no choice  
Goku: all right!

Inuyasha: that's settled. (To Khris) It's time for bed. Move it!  
Khris: okay, oyasumi! (Goes to her room)  
Gojyo: (starts to fallow)

Inuyasha: and where are YOU going?  
Gojyo: nowhere man  
Goku: yeah right, you were gonna sneak into bed with Khris  
Gojyo: so what got a problem with that, are you jealous you monkey fag?  
Goku: what'd you say?  
Sanzo: (fires the gun off) go to your rooms now!  
Hakkai: (sweat drop)

Inuyasha: that's it! I'm sleepin' outside the bedroom door.

(The next morning)  
Khris: (yawns) what a beautiful day (smiles and looks down and sees Hakeru) good morning (he chirps)

Inuyasha: (knocks on the door) alright get ready so we can go  
Khris: but we still have to wait for my ears to go away

Inuyasha: hey you promised!  
Khris: yeah as soon as I can summon we'll leave, until then, I'm going shopping

Inuyasha: (growls) DAMN WOMEN!  
Sanzo: heh, these guys can be just as noisy...  
Goku: I'm hungry!  
Gojyo: is that the only phrase in your vocabulary?  
Goku: I just wanna eat!

Inuyasha: hopefully Khris will be ready by then  
Khris: (comes out looking all cute in Chinese style clothes) let's go out to eat  
Goku: yeah!

(Restaurant)  
Inuyasha: (stuffing his face yet again)  
Goku: (also stuffing his face)  
Khris: (mumbles) it's hard to watch those two...  
Goku: Inuyasha, that's my pot sticker so back off!  
Gojyo: (eats the pot sticker in question)

Inuyasha: HEY! I SAW IT FIRST!  
Gojyo: you snooze you loose dog breath

Inuyasha: (growls but looks at Khris' head and see her ears are gone) can we go now?  
Khris: sure thing  
Sanzo: I know I'm going to regret this...

Inuyasha: FINALLY!

(Karith's house)  
Karith: (washing dishes) someone's coming  
Hiei: (teleports next to Karith) allies or foes?

Karith: I suppose Allies; they're with Khris and Inuyasha  
Hiei: hn, more free loaders

Karith: (smiles) well I'm going to have to start working you guys aren't I?   
Hiei: (smirks) depends on what you mean by _work_ us

Karith: Hiei! (Laughs). They're here (goes to the door and opens it)  
Khris: we're back!

Karith: Hey Khris! Who are your friends? (Looks at them suspiciously especially Sanzo and Gojyo)  
Khris: just some friends we made on our trip  
Goku: got any food?  
Gojyo: stupid chimp you just ate!  
Goku: but I'm still starving  
Hakkai: please forgive their rudeness

Karith: come in.   
Yusuke: who's the blond in the dress?  
Sanzo: (glare)  
Nuriko: (whispers to Riku) she brought men home, that's never good...

Riku: no it's not (glares at all of them)  
Karith: so what brings the lot of you to America, better yet to my house which is load full of people  
Khris: they're just here to visit, they'll be staying at my place, since I need to go back home anyway  
Nuriko: SAY WHAT!

Riku: IS THAT SAFE!  
Karith: I won't leave them alone with you. I'm coming.  
Khris: oh I wont be alone, Link and I talked about it last night, and some of the other girls said they wanted to go with us too  
Akane: that is the place where most of us met  
Shampoo: Shampoo want to train in less crowded place

Karith: (laughs) Well I'll train with you Shampoo  
Khris: it's just so that there's more space here, besides we'll still all be able to see each other, we have dragons after all

Kacei: don't worry I'll watch the place and the guys for you Karith!  
Botan: yeah we'll make sure they don't get into any trouble  
Hiei: I'm going too

Inuyasha: watch Khris for me will yeah?  
Hiei: (nods)  
Khris: (smiles) (thoughts: he does care)  
Nuriko: Khris, if it's alright with you, I'd like to join you  
Khris: sure

Riku: if you're going then I'm- never mind. Take care of her, Nuri.  
Nuriko: (nods and mouths the words 'I'm sorry')

Riku: (forces a smile) It's fine Nuriko, just take care of her for the both of us.  
Kacei: who's gonna make dinner?  
Goku: FOOD!  
Khris: I'd like to make dinner, if it's alright with you Karith

Karith: (Smiles at her) you go ahead, I could use a break from feeding the lot of you.  
Khris; (goes into the kitchen)  
Fireball: so, do you guys like to spar?  
Goku: are you kidding, hell yes!

Karith: why do I get the feeling that all you do is eat and fight?  
Gojyo: your intuition is remarkable, and you have really nice eyes  
Kyo: what the hell's that have to do with anything?  
Hiei: I agree with the cat

Karith: Thank you...I guess...  
Kacei: (playing with Gojyo hair) you're hair is really long  
Karith: -.-0  
Gojyo: (smirks) do you like it?

Kacei: (nods) it's pretty  
Karith: (grabs Kacei) Oh kay step away from the pretty man- I mean hair  
Botan: nope you're right they are pretty.   
Gojyo: (flips his hair and winks at Kacei)  
Sanzo: (thoughts: women… I need to go outside, I need nicotine)

Inuyasha: (bothering Khris in the kitchen) what are you cooking (sniffing the air)

Khris: I'm making some Italian food

Inuyasha: what's Italian?  
Khris: a county that is a part of Europe

Inuyasha: (looks at what she's making) it looks weird.  
Khris: it's called 'spaghetti' and in the oven there's manicotti

Inuyasha: I still say it looks like you threw some worms in a pot and decided to boil 'em  
Khris: (pouts)  
Momiji: that wasn't very nice  
Meryl: yeah, say your sorry, or I'll curse you

Inuyasha: What? I'm just being honest.  
Meryl: shut the hell up or starve!

Inuyasha: (growls and mumbles profanities about little girls)  
Meryl: Baka

Inuyasha: butsu  
Meryl: How could you say such a thing, it's only Momiji  
Momiji: hey!

Inuyasha: well if you say I can't eat then I get grouchy  
Khris: Inuyasha take a chill pill or I'll make Kagome sit you!

Inuyasha: no you won't  
Khris: and why not?

Inuyasha: you know why  
Khris: you wouldn't dare!

Inuyasha: wouldn't I?  
Khris: you're a bitch

Inuyasha: I would be if I was female, but I'm not am I?   
Khris: really you're not? (Sarcastic)

Inuyasha: (growls)  
Meryl: umm the pasta's burning  
Khris: crap!

Inuyasha: (snickers)  
Khris: you're still gonna eat it

Inuyasha: psh. you wish.  
Khris: (scary chibi)

(meanwhile...)  
Gojyo: so Kacei-chan, what are your measurements?

Kacei: huh?  
Gojyo: bust size?

Kacei: (actually thinking about it)  
Tyler: (pops up out of know where) stay away from her (dragging her away from him)  
Kacei: why does everyone keep dragging me away?  
Gojyo: damn, she's already got a boyfriend (looks at Karith)  
Hiei: (steps in the path of his view) don't even unless you want to die

Amaya and Botan: (saw the whole thing and crack up laughing)  
Gojyo: (thoughts: so much for picking up chicks)  
Blazer: (thoughts: and before you even think about it, Amaya belongs to me)  
Gojyo: telepathy, well I'll be dammed

Karith: just to let you know, every girl here is taken except Tohru, but Kyo and Yuki will probably kick your ass just for looking at her the wrong way.  
Kacei: Nope I do believe Meryl and Khris aren't seeing anyone at this point in time  
Gojyo: this sucks, then I'm going out for a walk  
Goku: where too, can I go too?  
Gojyo: sorry chimp, but I don't think they let chimps into the red light district, later (walks out the door)

Karith: pervert  
Goku: trust me, he makes up for it with his fighting skills

Botan: (counting on her fingers) now we have four rapists in the house  
Karith: Miroku, Shigure, Ayame, AND Gojyo  
Sango: Miroku wouldn't cheat on me, he knows I'd slit his throat in his sleep

Botan: Okay, then we have three rapists  
Meryl: but don't Ayame-san and Shigure-san go both ways?

Karith: I forgot about that  
Botan: maybe Gojyo will get a taste of his own medicine when he comes back  
Khris: I walk in at the weirdest parts of these conversations  
Blazer: how long have you been there?  
Khris: Since Karith said we have 3 rapists

Karith: well, we do  
Khris: well if they were dangerous, then I wouldn't be letting them sleep under the same roof as us.  
Len: wait so you are a?  
Khris: (weird look)

Karith: aren't we all? (Also gives Len a weird look)  
Len: well I just thought, because Khris looks like  
Ranma: sounds like Len thinks you're a slut Khris  
Khris: (glare)

Boys: Ooooooo!

Khris: Len you suck (knocks him through a wall)  
Goku: remind me never to piss her off

Botan: you really shouldn't piss ANY of the girls off  
Goku: gotcha

(later)  
Khris: Pasta's ready so you'd better eat it Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I'm NOT eating that crud  
Khris: (teary eyed chibi) you better or I'll (sniff)

Inuyasha: or you'll what?  
Khris: KAGOME!

Kagome: (pops up) yes?  
Khris: Inuyasha won't eat my food, tell him Italian food's good, he'll listen to you

Kagome: (takes a fork full of pasta and sauce and crams it in his mouth) swallow it  
Inuyasha: (swallows it)  
Khris: do you like it?

Inuyasha: it isn't bad  
Khris: (smiles)

Inuyasha: don't start getting all happy it still looks like worms  
Khris: (chibi) but you're _still _cramming it in your mouth

Inuyasha: oh shut it  
Khris: (says in giggly way) Inuyasha you're such a jerk


	3. Enter Fullmetal

(AT Khris's house in CT)

Khris: (still wearing the robe she sleeps in, sneaks downstairs and goes outside and into the woods) It's such a nice day... for hanging in my secret base -

Yuki: So you have a secret base too?  
Khris: oh good morning, I didn't realize you were fallowing me, oh well, I built my secret base myself when I was 12. There's a bath that looks like a hot spring, meditation hall, mini refrigerator, and a karaoke bar -

Yuki: wow. My secret base is just a garden  
Khris: that's still neat, I used t have a garden back home when I was about 7 years old, I really liked growing my own green beans

Yuki: (smiles) well I'll leave you to your secret base  
Khris: I'll bring you there sometime, k? But right now, I just wanna chill and take a bath

Yuki: okay (goes back into the house)  
Nuriko: (watching from a window) should I fallow her?

Inuyasha: you're such a wimp Nuriko  
Nuriko: what do you mean; I just don't want to rush things

Inuyasha: if you want her than go get her, right now, take it from her ancestor  
Nuriko: alright then (head off into the woods)

(Outside with Khris)

Khris: (at the hidden entrance when she spots a large suit of amour and walks slowly toward it) umm excuse me?

Alphonse: oh! Hello there.  
Khris: hello - my name's Khris, what's yours?  
Ed: Alphonse! Oh there you are I was looking for you  
Khris: (thoughts: he's HOT)

Alphonse: (says happily) Hey Ed, I just met this girl. Her name is Khris   
Khris: very nice to meet you  
Ed: uh same here, say can you tell us where we are?  
Khris: you're actually in my backyard just outside of my secret base -

Alphonse: secret base?  
Khris: yeah, my little hangout spot so what brings you here?

Ed: we were looking for something  
Khris: I see, by the way, how old are you?  
Ed: why are you asking? (Twitch) IT'S BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M A PIPSQUEAK ISN'T IT!  
Khris: O.O  
Alphonse: no Ed calm down she didn't say anything like that

Khris: I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry... (Looks at the ground)  
Ed: oh I umm (feels guilty)  
Nuriko: hey Khris (looks around) who are the circus attractions  
Ed: SAY WHAT?

Alphonse: Ed no I'm sure he didn't mean it!  
Ed: (glaring)  
Nuriko: I just thought your outfits were a little strange, a guy in platforms and tin man with a loin cloth

Alphonse: (would be blushing)  
Ed: you better say your sorry to my brother or else  
Nuriko: or else what?  
Ed: (sparks start flying from his hands)  
Khris: so you guy's aren't just 'normal' people

Alphonse: nope, we're alchemists.  
Khris: alchemy you say, interesting  
Ed: and why's that?  
Khris: one of my ancestor's was an alchemist

Alphonse: really? Are you an Alchemist as well?  
Khris: sadly no, it's kind of a long story, basically the legend says that there once was a great philosopher who had two twin sons, one was gifted with magic the other with summoning, both grew up and started their own separate rivaling tribes. So my great something grandfather was in the summoner tribe, but found that he preferred the art of science to magic, he could summon some strong beasts, but he was an even stronger alchemist. So the girls in my family take on the angelic powers from my grandmother and the boys take up alchemy after my grandfather

Alphonse: that's a great story  
Khris: the legend doesn't end there; they say after grandfather died he became an angel of darkness because of his 'crime' of marrying a fallen angel. If my brother becomes an alchemist, I'll know for sure if the story is valid  
Ed: that's pretty interesting; do you know anything else about your grandfather's work?  
Khris: sadly no, they burnt his research along with his body...

Alphonse: that's so sad  
Khris: it was during the dark ages, the summoners feared alchemy at the time and they thought it was witch craft

Alphonse: do you know anything about the Philosopher's Stone?  
Khris: it does ring a bell; my brother would know more about this than me, would you like to meet him?  
Ed: sounds good to me, what do you think Al?

Alphonse: It sounds great

(Inside)

Kuwabara: wow this guy's punier than Hiei  
Ed: DON'T CALL ME SMALL!

Tyler: They're both just vertically challenged  
Ed: (glaring)  
Khris: (giggles) that's what happens when you don't drink your milk  
Ed: AS IF I'D DRINK SOME NASTY WHITE LIQUID, SECRETED BY A COW!

Tyler: It gives you Calcium, Calcium helps you grow and makes strong bones. Don't you watch TV?  
Ed: no not really, we're usually too busy traveling, speaking of traveling, I wonder where the other two guys wandered off to  
Khris: oh there were others with you?  
Ed: yeah but we got split up in the woods  
Khris: I'm sure they'll find their way here (hears a knock at the door) might be them now (goes to answer the door)  
Hughes: Miss have you seen two boys, one's in armor the other's a shrimp

Mustang: (looking around her and into the house) There they are.  
Hughes: nice place you got (completely forgot why he's there) do you want to see pictures of my daughter? (Pulls some out) isn't she adorable  
Khris: uhh yes she's really cute (thoughts: this is going to be a strange day)

Mustang: (pinches his nose and closes his eyes in frustration) Hughes, stick with why we are here please (eye twitch)  
Hughes: party pooper  
Ed: (huge sweat drop) weren't we going to meet you're brother Khris?  
Khris: yeah I'll go get him (goes into the cellar, where Fireball is studying and doing experiments)  
Ed: (turns to Mustang and Hughes) 'bout time you two showed up

Mustang: little ingrate  
Ed: stupid-perverted-old-guy who wants all women in the military to wear mini skirts

Mustang: (nods) this is true.  
Hughes: now who's the one getting side tracked!

Alphonse: really?  
Mustang: except for the old part. I'm not side tracked I'm...addressing serious matters  
Nuriko: (sarcastic) I hear you man, having sex appeal in the military is a major deal

Mustang: I am not going to give you the satisfaction of a reply.  
Nuriko: cocky bastard  
Hughes: maybe he wouldn't be so uptight if he got himself a wife, I mean for god's sake you're 29 Mustang

Mustang: As the dark skin men say in America, I don't need no woman tying me down! (folds his arms)  
Hughes: riiiiight

(downstairs)

Khris: hey Link whatcha' working on?  
Fireball: oh just trying to learn some alchemy  
Khris: you know it'll be easier when you become and S-class right, it was predicated that your creature will give you the power to transmute without a circle  
Fireball: right, but that doesn't mean I don't have to train, after all you still trained to be a songstress  
Khris: got that right, so what are you trying to do?  
Fireball: turn water into snow  
Khris: and so far how's it going?  
Fireball: I made steam  
Khris: oh...

Alphonse: (pops up and says in a cheery voice) don't worry you'll get better soon  
Fireball: thanks, umm Khris who is this?  
Khris: his name's Alphonse, he and his older brother are alchemists  
Fireball: that's cool, umm but tell me something, does you're brother walk around in armor too?

Alphonse: Um..no.. You see it's a long story.  
Khris: you don't have a body do you?  
Fireball: what makes you say that?  
Khris: ever since I started transforming into a hanyou my sense of smell has been improving, and Al-kun, has no scent

Alphonse: Yeah you're right.(sad voice) I don't have a body. My brother put my soul in this suit of armor to save me.  
Khris: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get nosy, if you aren't comfortable talking about it, then you don't have to, k? (Smiles)  
Fireball: (focuses really hard and then tries the experiment again and the water disappears) what just happened?  
Kurama: (comes downstairs) umm Khris, I know it's the middle of August, but a blizzard just started outside  
Khris + Fireball: O.O

Alphonse: That's Alchemy for you; sometimes it comes in big packages!  
Khris: yeah, so lets go upstairs (they go)  
Hughes: oh great, now we won't be home in time for me to kiss my little girl goodnight!  
Ed: that's the least of our worries

Alphonse: the snow is so beautiful, brother, look! (Pointing out the window)   
Ed: sure is  
Khris: looks like you guy's will have to spend the night here  
Nuriko: (thoughts: great, more men are staying... I better watch out for this Mustang guy...)

Karith: Don't worry Nuriko, I really don't believe he'd try anything in a place he's not comfortable with.  
Nuriko: I still don't like him, he's waaay to cocky  
Ed: are you guy's talking about who I think you're talking about? (Smirks)

Karith: maybe  
Nuriko: I just hope he and Gojyo don't start talking  
Fireball: too late for that  
Gojyo: what's with the get-up, going to a party or somthin'?

Mustang: no it's standard uniform. What's with the hair?  
Gojyo: I was born with it

Karith: (sarcastic tone) great...just great  
Nuriko: we're all doomed...

(Later that day)

Fireball: the snow still isn't letting up, sorry for inconveniencing everyone

Mustang: it's alright. I needed a vacation anyway.  
Hughes: yeah Roy, you've been especially uptight lately

Mustang: and what's _that _supposed to mean?  
Hughes: you always get so angry at me when I'll I want to do is show you pictures of my precious little girl

Mustang: I've seen them A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!  
Hughes: a thousand and one is the charm -  
Khris: (comes running downstairs finally dressed wearing a mini skirt and tank top) Mr. Mustang, you're yelling just shook the whole house

Mustang: Finally a girl that understands good uniform!

Khris: actually this is what I normally wear... but I do have a uniform that's similar to yours upstairs if you'd like to see it -

Mustang: of course.   
Khris: (goes upstairs and then comes back down wearing the uniform)

Mustang: see that' what the woman should wear, don't you agree Hughes?   
Hughes: -- whatever you say colonial  
Ed: adults are creepy...

Karith: and so are little kids.  
Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT!

Karith: technically I didn't call you a squirt.  
Ed: but you implied it!  
Khris: all this noise (sighs and then puts in the l'arc en ciel smile album)

Karith: (sings along to the album)  
Ed: look it stopped snowing  
Fireball: then I'm going to go make a snow fort!  
Kurama: but it's already dark out  
Fireball: who cares, I could go for a late night snowball fight

Karith: I'm in  
Mustang: childish.  
Ed: afraid I'll beat you colonial?

Mustang: (raises a brow) of course not  
Hughes: come on Roy it'll be fun (smiles)

Mustang: (sighs) fine.  
Ranma: lets make it and anything goes snowball fight  
Ed: does that include alchemy?  
Ranma: sure does  
Ed: (grins)

Karith: what are we still doing in here then, let's go.

(Outside)

Ed: (makes a huge fort using alchemy)  
Khris: (makes hers the old fashion way, using her hands like a dog to make a deep enough hole)

Karith: (forming one with her ice powers)  
Hiei: (in a tree)  
Yusuke: (thoughts: screw making a fort, I'll just go on the offence)  
Fireball: (gets Yusuke with a snowball)

Karith: (throws two at Fireball, one at Khris, and one in Ed's face)  
Ed: grr (throws a HUGE one at Karith and nails her in the back of the head)  
Hiei: (gets Ed back for it by melting his snow fort with sword of the darkness flame)

Karith: (laughs her ass off for the first time)  
Hiei: (thoughts: you should do that more often)  
Ed: (thoughts: so what if my fort's gone, I'll still nail Mustang)

Karith: (smiles brightly at him)  
Mustang: (hits Ed with a snowball) you sure about that?  
Ed: (uses alchemy to make the snow burry Mustang) how's that flame boy?

Mustang: (melts it) wet. (Throws tons of snow balls at Ed)  
Ed: (gets hit with a few of them) HEY AL MIND GIVING ME A HAND!

Alphonse: (fills him self with snow and shoots it at Mustang)  
Mustang: (melts it again)  
Hughes: (hits Mustang in the head from behind) I got ya!

Mustang: (raging) (throws 10 snow balls at Hughes and then Ed AND Alphonse)

Khris: (pulls Ed and Al into her fort) guys i have a plan (whispers) Al I'm going to transform into a cat  
Ed: how?  
Khris: trust me I've done it before, anyway, then you guy's make it look like I'm a giant snowball, Al you'll then throw me at Mustang, just before I hit I'll pop out in my normal form, then while his guards down, Ed you'll hit him with everything you've got, k?

Alphonse: (says happily) That's a great plan  
Ed: not a bad head you've got on your shoulders  
Khris: if that was a complement, then thank you  
Ed: ok then, on three we execute the plan, one...

(Back on the 'battle field')

Hughes: Roy you're soaking wet, I see you're really getting into this

Mustang: (shivering) I just w-want to beat t-that pip s-squeak.  
Ed: (pops up) WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN' SHORT! (Goes back in) ok two, three, lets get him  
Khris: (transforms)

Alphonse: (uses alchemy to make her look like a snow ball)  
Khris: (thoughts: here I go) (gets tossed by Al)

Alphonse: Gambatte!  
Ed: (preparing for part two of the plan in the background)

Karith: (watching with interest)  
Khris: (is an inch away from Mustang's face, when she pops out still in the uniform) gotcha (kawaii little-flirty-face)

Mustang: (speechless and too busy staring to notice anything)  
Ed: (gathers all the snow using his alchemy and fires)  
Khris: (ducks at the last second)

Mustang: (gets pounded and covered by the snow and all you can see is his arm sticking out with his figures twitching)  
Fireball: well that's it, all the snow's gone, lets go back in  
Khris: yeah my outfit is soaked (goes to her room to find Gojyo peeking around her closet and in her draws)

Gojyo: (can be heard screaming, comes downstairs with 2nd degree burns on him)  
Fireball: she went easy on you, what are you holding in your hand?  
Gojyo: (shows him the pair of panties he stole) this's why she kicked my ass...

Karith: you are one sick puppy (shakes her head and tries not to laugh)

(Outside)

Hughes: (digging Mustang out)  
Meryl: that was quiet a spectacle ya know

Alphonse: yes it was. I haven't had fun like that in...I don't know.  
Ed: that'll teach him not to call me small

Mustang: (passed out)  
Hughes: (carries Mustang inside and puts him on a sofa)  
Khris: (in dry clothes) I'll make some tea for everyone -

Karith: (looks at the room filled with guys...) I'll come with you.  
Khris: after tea we should have a karaoke party

(Living room)

Alphonse: (would be smiling broadly) don't you just love her, brother? (Claps his hands together)  
Ed: huh, who?

Alphonse: Khris  
Ed: well, she is cute, but... (Thinks of all the gruesome things Winry would do to him) it'll never work out --0 Plus she's older than me…

Alphonse: I think she and Winry would get a long great, they should meet!


	4. Karaoke Party

Khris: thanks (goes off to find Nuriko and stops in the living room and sees Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure playing poker)  
Goku: all right! There's no way anyone can beat this hand (he's got a royal flush)  
Khris: looks like they're having fun -

Shigure: awww and I thought I was winning (pouts)  
Ayame: (pats Shigure's back) there, there Shigure you'll win next time.

Khris: it's all up to chance Shigure-san, luck just wasn't on your side today (walks over to Mustang) Mr. Mustang, are you awake yet?

Mustang: (grumbles)  
Khris: if you're cold then a nice hot bath is just the thing to warm you up, the bathroom's upstairs to the left and in the closet we keep spare, dry, robes, k?

Mustang: (gets up and drags himself upstairs)  
Khris: Ed, if you're wet, I've got spare robes in the closet next to the bathroom too  
Ed: oh umm, I'm all set  
Khris: you'll get sick and catch cold if you don't do it

Alphonse: Just listen to her big brother. She's right, and you can't afford to get sick.  
Ed: alright then (goes upstairs)  
Khris: I'm not acting too much like a mother am I?

Alphonse: no, of course not. You're just concerned.  
Khris: (smiles) guess it just comes with age, well I gotta go to something, later Alphonse (goes to find Nuriko)

Alphonse: BYE! (Waves frantically)  
Ed: (comes downstairs in a red robe) what's her hurry?

Alphonse: What are you talking about?  
Ed: Khris just ran like a bat out of hell upstairs, found Nuriko and said in a frantic voice "we have to talk"

Alphonse: I don't know, she just told me that she had to talk to him.  
Ed: I see, I just thought something might have been wrong... besides the colonial singing in the bathroom...

Alphonse: (laughs)

(Later that day)

Alphonse: When are you going to ask Winry out?  
Ed: (chibi) she's just a friend!  
Khris: so, what's this Winry girl like?  
Ed: see what you started Al!

Alphonse: I didn't do anything! (Waves his hands furiously)  
Khris: (laughs) you guys are funny  
Ed: what's that supposed to mean?  
Khris: you just remind me of the way Link and I argue sometimes

Alphonse: that kid we met was your little brother?  
Khris: yeah, I thought I mentioned that before. (Sees Mustang down the hall, just got out of his shower) HEY MR. MUSTANG!

Mustang: (holding a towel over his lower half) what?  
Khris: there's a robe for you to wear in the closet since your uniforms all wet and Karith is making some tea downstairs, after tea time we're going to have a little karaoke party downstairs, k?

Mustang: (mutters something not audible and goes to but the robe on)  
Ed: you guys have a lot of robes in that closet, how come?  
Khris: my mom always said she wanted a big house full of children, so she had my uncle build this place big so it could fit a lot of guests; so that's why there's so many clothes

Alphonse: what does she think of all the people that you've been living with. There seem to be a lot of you.  
Khris: she likes it, she always said, "you can never have too many friends"   
Ed: that's cool, so what did you mean by little karaoke party?  
Khris: well I have all kinds of party foods, not to mention sake  
Nuriko: basically anyone who refused to sing will be given sake until they're too drunk to object  
Khris: exactly, it's a little game I came up with because the first time we did karaoke some of the guys refused to sing  
Ed: wow

Alphonse: that doesn't seem like a very fun game for the people drinking the sake.  
Khris: well Tasuki PURPOSLY refuses to sing just for the sake  
Ed: I'm not going to do it  
Khris: yes you will  
Ed: you can't force me!  
Khris: we'll just see about that...  
Nuriko: (whispers to Al) sometimes she scares me...

Alphonse: I can see why.

(Later, downstairs a.k.a. the game room)

Khris: ok let's draw names from a hat to see who sings the first song (pulls out Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: I don't want to  
Khris: are you sure about that?

Fireball: well if he doesn't want to he doesn't have to (hands Inuyasha a water bottle and uses alchemy to change the water into sake)

Inuyasha: what's this for?  
Fireball: you looked thirsty (smiles)

Inuyasha: fine. (drinks it)  
Ed: nice use of alchemy  
Fireball: you knew?  
Ed: it was kind of obvious with the transmutation circle on the label  
Karith: are you dorks going to sing or what?  
Khris: I think Inuyasha will sing for us now, right ojii-chan?

Inuyasha: (slurring his words) s-singtawah? (sing what?)  
Khris: pick a song from the list (points to a little screen that says 'song menu' on it)

Inuyasha: (picks 'she will be loved' by Maroon 5 and starts singing with his slurred words)  
Yoh: (laughing hysterically)  
Goku: dude, he's hilarious

Karith: (trying not to laugh)  
Khris: Ed, you're singing next  
Ed: that trick you guys used won't work on me  
Khris: I didn't think it would work, on a smart little guy like you  
Ed: LITTLE? (Khris shoves the sake bottle into his open mouth)  
Khris: what was that about my tricks not working?  
Hughes: my wife would love a picture of this (pulls out a camera)

Karith: This is humiliating  
Ed: (slurring) Khrisi gonna get eww for tis (Khris I'm going to get you for this)  
Khris: and how are you going to accomplish that?   
Ed: just eww watch (takes a bottle of water, throws it all over Khris, then uses alchemy to freeze the water on her)  
Khris: I can't move  
Ed: (smirks and forces her to drink sake)  
Fireball: had her own trick used against her, pathetic...

Karith: You're all pathetic. I'm going to bed (goes to her room)  
Inuyasha: (talking to a plant in the corner of the room)  
Hiei: (fallows Karith)  
Khris: (very loud drunk) HEY YA MR. MUSTANG, LETS DANCE!  
Ed: (hiccups) Al, never tell Winry about this, agreed?

Alphonse: (nods yes) she won't know a thing  
Mustang: (falls asleep on the floor from exhaustion)  
Ed: good, maybe I could sleep this thing off (passes out on the floor)  
Khris: DAMN PARTY POOPER, HEY MOMIJI!  
Momiji: (pops up) I'll dance with you  
Khris: yay (the two of them start dancing)  
Nuriko: (sending pictures with his cell phone, of what's happening to Kacei)

(At Karith's house in CA)

Kacei: (starts cracking up) Hey Yusuke look at this. I think Khris is drunk again.  
Yusuke: (takes a peek) that's friggen hilarious is that Inuyasha talking to a plant in the background, HEY KAGOME LOOK AT THIS

Kagome: (laughs) what are they doing over there?

(Back at Khris' house)

Khris: (swings Momiji around and eventually he slips out of her hands and into a wall)  
Momiji: owwwy  
Khris: gomen nai (falls backwards onto Ed and falls asleep)  
Hughes: this is turning out to be one strange game (notices Nuriko sending pics) oh let me see the phone!  
Nuriko: hey that's mine  
Hughes: (grabbed the phone and sent pictures of his daughter with a text message saying, 'isn't my daughter beautiful?')  
Nuriko: (sweat drop)

(Karith's house)

Kacei: who the hell is this?  
Jun: looks like Khris got some more visitors...

Kacei: O.o

(Khris' house)

Nuriko: (gets his phone back and goes to his room)  
(upstairs)  
Hiei: it's never a dull moment with her is it?

Karith: (lying on her bed) of course not, she's almost as hyper as Kacei is.   
Hiei: was it always like this, when you were younger I mean

Karith: (smiles) just about. Tsuyo and Riku would prank us and we'd beat them up, go on little adventure and what not. What was your childhood like, Hiei.  
Hiei: hn. I was banished from the world of the ice maidens when I was born, then I was brought up by bandit demons

Karith: (frowns with sorrow) I'm sorry  
Hiei: don't be, you've brought happiness into my life and what matters most is the present

Karith: (gives him a soft smile) I want to take you somewhere tomorrow.   
Hiei: sounds good, but what should we do until then (smirks)

Karith: (cocks an eyebrow and smirks)

(Downstairs)

Inuyasha: (still talking to the plant) yeah yeah you're right Mr. Fignuton   
Fireball: Inuyasha, it's getting kind of late, umm how long do you plan on doing this?

Inuyasha: Fig says that he's thirsty  
Fireball: (sweat drop) then I'll water him, why don't you go get a good night's rest?

Inuyasha: Oh okay...but Mr. Fignuton better be here in the morning  
Fireball: he will, hopefully you will be too


	5. Secret Base

(The next morning)

Ed: (wakes up and notices that Khris is lying on his stomach) what the hell is going on?

Alphonse: You, Khris, and Inuyasha all got drunk last night.  
Ed: well that'd explain the headache, why's Mustang on the floor?

Alphonse: passed out from exhaustion  
Ed: (looks at Khris again) she looks cute when she's asleep

Alphonse: aw are you falling for her, brother?  
Ed: no way she's wearing an engagement ring, which means she's practically married!

Khris: (dreaming) NO! (Grabs Ed's automail arm and rips it off, then wakes up) it was only a dream (looks at the arm then down to Ed)  
Ed: (screams so loud that everyone in the house wakes up)  
Khris: I am so sorry

Karith: (runs down stairs) what happened?  
Ed: it's nothing oww (thoughts: she's so NOT cute when she's awake)  
Khris: I'm sorry, I had a bad dream  
Ed: oh I see... (Looks at his arm) Do you mind if I use your phone?  
Khris: go ahead (hands him the cell)  
Ed: (dials it)

Karith: I'm going back to sleep (goes to Hiei's room)

Khris: wonder who he's calling...

Ed: (hears the other end pick up)

(Winry: Hello? )  
Ed: hey Winry, it's me

(Winry: ED, WHY HAVN'T YOU CALLED? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! )  
Ed: (has the phone 3ft away from his face) I'm sorry, we haven't been near any phones lately...

(Winry: What have you called for this time? )  
Ed: my arm kinda got snapped off

(Winry: That's impossible; who can it just snap off! )  
Ed: she—well ummm

(Winry: _she?_ Who is _she? )  
_Khris: (takes the phone) hi, you must be Ed's super awesome mechanic I've heard all about

(Winry: (blushes) He said that? Well, I do try. )  
Khris: yeah he and his little brother and a couple of other guys wound up in my yard while they were looking for the philosopher's stone and I accidentally broke his arm off this morning and I'll really sorry about that and also inconveniencing you, but we need you to come out and fix it cause Ed-san is in a lot of pain and its all my fault and I'm really sorry (starts crying a little bit)

(Winry: Woah woah stop crying, I'll be right there.  
Khris: (stops) ok then I'll send you a map (e-mails a map to Winry then hangs up)  
Ed: thanks  
Khris: it's my fault to begin with, I couldn't just do nothing.

Alphonse: Yeah, Winry's coming!  
Khris: I better go make some tea (goes upstairs)  
Ed: this arm really does hurt...

Alphonse: It will be okay, brother. Winry will be here soon.  
Ed: right  
Hughes: (pops up) Good morning Ed, AL, umm what happened to your arm?  
Ed: it's a long story, wait a minute, how _did_ she break it off? Something like that isn't possible

Alphonse: maybe she's really, really strong?  
Ed: she doesn't look it

Alphonse: (shrugs) you never know  
Ed: maybe we should spar with her sometime, just to find out (smirks)

Alphonse: if she is really that strong then yeah  
Ed: yeah (notices that Mustang is awake and looking at him) what are you staring at?

Mustang: the shrimp in front of me  
Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?

Mustang: you  
Ed: (SD getting worked up) WHO CARES IF I'VE ONLY GOT ONE ARM RIGHT NOW, THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH TO KICK YOUR ASS

Mustang: whatever (lights Ed on fire and goes back to sleep)  
Ed: (running around in a panic) AL DO SOMETHING!

Alphonse: (throws water on him and the flame goes out)  
Ed: thanks  
Khris: (thoughts: that wasn't very nice of Mustang... hmm I have an idea) (creeps up to Mustang and places one of his hands in a glass of warm water then goes back upstairs) if it worked for Riku and Tsuyo, then it should work for him too

Mustang: (mumbling in his sleep)  
Ed: let's go upstairs Al

Alphonse: (follows him)

Khris: hey guys, I'm making breakfast, what would you like?  
Ed: whatever's easy for you I guess  
Khris: then Khris' special omelet it is -

Inuyasha: (stumbles into the kitchen) my head hurts  
Khris: not a problem I've got just the thing for hangovers (goes and grabs a special tea mix out of the cabinet) this'll fix you up in no time

Inuyasha: (slumps over and hits his head on a table) oh  
Khris: (brews the tea and gives a cup to Inuyasha) cheers (goes back to the stove to finish up the omelet)  
Ed: looks like we've both got it tough, oww  
Khris: (walks over with the omelet) that must really hurt  
Ed: I just can't believe _you_ ripped it off

Inuyasha: (downs the tea) ripped what off?  
Ed: (holds up his right arm or what's left of it...)

Inuyasha: damn.  
Ed: you could say that again, she did it in her sleep

Inuyasha: you really should be more...why was she with you while she was sleeping!  
Ed: (sweat drop) she passed out when she was drunk and just happened to land on me  
Khris: honestly Inuyasha what kind of girl do you think I am?

Inuyasha: no, but he could be a rapist  
**(door bell rings)**  
Ed: WTF?  
Khris: --, Al would you mind getting the door, I need to take Inuyasha outside and beat him  
Ed: (scared chibi)

Inuyasha: no you won't  
Alphonse: (gets the door and comes back into the kitchen with Winry).  
Khris: (is on top of Inuyasha's head pulling his dog ears) NOW APPOLOGIZE TO ED BEFORE I GET SERIOUS!  
Ed: (thoughts: thank god for sane girls like Winry)

Inuyasha: YAMAGACHI! (A/N: Yamagachi is the 'sit' command for Khris)  
Winry: O.o what is going on in here?  
Khris: (is slammed to the floor) meanie!  
Ed: well it's nothing important, umm Winry this is Inuyasha and Khris, she the one who umm (holds up his busted arm)

Winry: She did this? Are you drunk Ed? That's impossible.  
Ed: no I was drunk _last_ night, she really did do it  
Khris: (goes to the closet and comes back with a crowbar, then snaps it in half) proof enough for ya?

Winry: O.O o...kay. Come on Ed let's get you fixed (pulls in into the living room)  
Khris: I hope I didn't scare her --, if I did it's your fault Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: how is it my fault? You're the one that broke the crowbar in half!   
Khris: (sighs) I'm going out (off to the secret base)

(Living room)

Ed: sorry about making you come all the way out here, Winry

Winry: It's okay. (Fixing his arm) I'd just like a call every now and then.   
Ed: will do, it's just hard to get near a phone when the colonial's sending us on all these crazy assignments

Winry: (nods her head in response) This is going to hurt. (Pushes his arm back in)  
Ed: (moans) doesn't it always?

Winry: (gives it one last push and tightens it)

Ed: at least it doesn't hurt anymore, thanks

Winry: What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be looking for the stone?  
Ed: that's how we wound up here

Winry: Oh... (Says happily...and loudly) well I guess I'll be staying a while  
Ed: that's great (trying not to show how happy he really is)

Winry: is this all there is, the people in the kitchen, you, al, mustang, and Hughes?  
Ed: no there's more of them upstairs  
Hughes: (pops up) Winry, hey how ya doing? Look at these great photos of my little girl  
Ed: (sneaks off while Winry is being buried in pictures, because he doesn't desire to have the same fate...) hey Al, look it's all fixed

Alphonse: That's great! How's it feel?  
Ed: pretty good, so where'd Khris go, I want to show her so she'll stop feeling bad

Alphonse: I think she went to her secret base again  
Ed: let's go find this 'secret base' (starts walking out)

Alphonse: hey wait for me! (Follows his brother)  
Ed: it should be around here somewhere (walks and falls into a pit, looks around, and sees a hallway) hey Al, come check this out

Alphonse: what is it?  
Ed: some kind of hallway, I think it's part of her base

Alphonse: woah...this is what I call a secret base  
Ed: yesh, hey listen (here's singing down the hall) lets go this way...  
Khris: (dressed in a sparkly songstress outfit) _Dakishimete, imadake suki atta fureshite..._ (Hasn't noticed Ed or Al yet)  
Ed: (quietly) wow

Alphonse: (whispers) Her voice is amazing...  
Ed: (whispers) this must be what she meant by her being a songstress  
Khris_: ...Mada awai hanabirani, namidano tsubu kakaetamama_ (end of song)

Alphonse: (nods head in response)  
Khris: (looks down, she's on a platform) oh hey guys (blushing like crazy)

Alphonse: Khris your voice is beautiful  
Khris: thank you, I guess you guy's fell in through the roof, it was getting weak   
Ed: so you aren't mad?  
Khris: no, but this is the first time someone's been in my base

Alphonse: why is that?  
Khris: well I haven't really had it that long, and my brother thinks the place sounds too girly  
Ed: why's that?  
Khris: because I showed him the design for the hot spring bath and it involves pink

Alphonse :...( thoughts: hehe...that does sound girly)  
Khris: I'll show it to you, fallow me (lead them into a room with green walls, with bamboo and sakura petals hand painted on) I spent a lot of time painting them in too  
Ed: you've got talent

Alphonse: aww to bad I can't use it...  
Khris: there is a room you can use (lead them into a room with sliding doors, movable floor tiles, and paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling) this is the meditation room, I usually train in here, you two are free to spar in here anytime you want

Alphonse: Do you see what I'm seeing, brother!  
Ed: yeah, it's like a scene from a samurai movie

Alphonse: (looks like this) O.O  
Khris: (somehow changed outfits and it in a short kimono) well, you guys could both take me on at once right now, that is, if you're tough enough

Alphonse: Of course we are (stands up super straight)  
Ed: just one thing, try not to rip my arm off again  
Khris: not a problem (goes into a stance)  
Ed: ladies first  
Khris: (snaps her fingers and the lanterns light up) here we go (creates a flame bow and arrow out of thin air)

Alphonse: wait wait wait! Can I draw on your floor?  
Khris: umm sure if it's for an attack go right ahead, lets see what you've got

Alphonse: (draws the symbol on the floor and attacks her with water)  
Khris: (her bow and arrow are put out) that was smart, but I have other ways of attacking (goes S-mode)  
Ed: O.o she just sprouted wings, is that some kind of alchemy, Al, am I hallucinating?

Alphonse: If you are I am too. O.O  
Khris: oh it's real (goes on to explain summoners and details about the S-class mode)  
Ed: wow, and we thought alchemy was complicated...

Alphonse: I think my head is spinning  
Khris: (flies over to him) this is just my other form

Alphonse: wow  
Ed: Khris would you mind if I?  
Khris: If you're asking to touch my wings go ahead  
Ed: (touches them) just like feathers

Alphonse: It's getting late I think we should head back  
Khris: yeah everyone's probably awake and wondering where we are, plus, (evil chibi) I bet the Colonial woke up to a little unpleasant 'surprise'... (Cute chibi) uh Ed you could let go now  
Ed: oh sorry (sweat drop)  
Khris: (turns back to normal and starts to head back to the house with the Elric brothers)

Alphonse: how do we get out of here?  
Khris: there's a staircase that lead to the bottom of a hallow tree, that's where the door is

Alphonse: Let's Go then.

**OK Quiz question, what song was Khris singing; here's a hint it's from DDR.**


	6. On the Roof

(Back at Khris' house)

Nuriko: there you guys are, we were starting to worry  
Momiji: hey Khris hey Khris guess what?!  
Khris: what's up Momiji?  
Momiji: the Colonial had an accident

Alphonse: what kind of accident?  
Momiji: he got his sheets all wet  
Khris: (laughing) that'll teach him a thing or two about being nice

Alphonse: (trying not to laugh)  
Ed: (cracking up)   
Nuriko: Khris, you're harsh (he's also laughing)

Karith: (comes down the stair once again looking tired) what's all the laughing about?  
Hughes: (walking upstairs with a very embarrassed/pissed off Mustang) honestly Roy, not even my little girl does that anymore, but then again that's because she's the most perfect little girl in the world  
Ed: (sweat drops)

Mustang: MY HAND WAS IN WATER!!  
Hughes: well why'd you stick it there to begin with?

Mustang: I DIDN'T YOU IMBECILE!  
Hughes: well as part of the investigations team I suppose I could look into this matter, the finger prints on this glass match the fingerprints on Fullmetal's robe, the robe he slept in last night, but they aren't his finger prints because these belong to a right hand and his don't leave print because they are auto mail, Alphonse wouldn't have because he has no finger prints, so it wasn't the Elric brothers, but it was someone who touched Edward's robe sometime between last night and now

Mustang: get to the point Hughes!  
Hughes: there's only one person who actually touched Fullmetal last night, and she's standing in this room

Winry: SHE?!  
Ed: Winry please don't jump to any hasty conclusions (scared chibi)

Winry: hasty conclusion!?!?! (Angry super chibi)  
Ed: (scared shitless)  
Khris: Winry, I was with Ed last night so I would know if Ed did anything -- (thoughts: oh shit that came out wrong, now Winry and Mustang are going to kill me) (scared chibi)

Winry and Mustang: YOU!!!!  
Khris: (cute little chibi) why you don't mean me do you? (Big chibi puppy dog eyes)

Mustang: awwww  
Winry: what were you doing with him last night?!  
Khris: absolutely nothing, beside think about that question, he's 14 and I'm 19, it's just be plain old wrong

Winry: (mumbles) doesn't mean you didn't do anything  
Khris: and there's something you should know, we Inu-youkai have a very keen sense of hearing

Winry: (glares)  
Khris: well sorry about the misunderstanding, Nuriko, let's go shopping!  
Nuriko: sounds good to me (the two of them leave)  
Ed: Winry, I umm well that is, errr I

Winry: (goes and sits down on the couch with her arms crossed mumbling profanities)  
Karith: well then...that was interesting  
Momiji: Karith-one-san! While we're on that subject, what were you and Hiei doing last night?!  
Kyo: (thoughts: perverted little bastard)

Karith: (cocks and eyebrow) nothing for little children to hear about. (A/N: She's just messing with Momiji)

Momiji: awww you're no fun  
Hiei: and you're annoying  
Kyo: finally! Someone who understands the crap I have to deal with!

Karith: (sigh) I'll start making breakfast.

(About an hour later, on the roof)

Ed: I guess we were wrong about Winry and Khris getting along, Al, Winry doesn't seem to like her much...  
Khris: that's just because she's young and insecure  
Ed: how long have you been standing there?  
Khris: Nuriko and I just got back

Alphonse: is that a girl thing? Being young and insecure, I mean.  
Khris: yeah, especially for young ones like her  
Ed: you sound older now, then when you first met us  
Khris: what can I say I have some hyper moments

Alphonse: sounds more like you have your serious moments  
Khris: hey that's mean (pouts)  
Ed: Khris, the sugar hyped girl who gets on everyone's nerves and has a serious moment once in a blue moon, not to mention she has this weird thing for skimpy outfits  
Khris: it's the middle of August, you do you expect me to wear a heavy trench coat?

Alphonse: (looking back and forth from one to the other)  
Nuriko: (pops up behind Al) looks like they've bonded

Alphonse: I suppose so  
Khris: you wear funny shoes, what are you getting ready for a disco?  
Ed: no  
Khris: they do add a few inches, are you compensating for something?  
Ed: aww shut it! (Laughs)  
Khris: (laughs)  
Nuriko: you'd almost think that they were somehow related...

Alphonse: maybe we are. Alchemy does run in her family  
Nuriko: I doubt it, after all, she's a summoner, and a pretty strong one at that  
(Ed and Khris are making weird faces back and forth)  
Nuriko: she's cute when she acts like this but I think it's hysterical when she acts her own age, I mean it is a pretty rare site

Alphonse: all the more reason to bring it out of her, right?  
Nuriko: the only times she really acts that way are around me, when she's giving advice, or when she's in a battle. Maybe it's her free-spirited nature that makes her seem childish, when that's really just who she is

Alphonse: (nods in understanding)  
Goku: (randomly pops up) hey guys I'm starving, Khris can we have a snack?  
Khris: sure, I'll make strawberry-banana smoothies -

Alphonse: I guess it's time to go in again  
Khris: well come back out later


	7. Karith's Question

Karith: Breakfast is ready! (Puts ALOT of pancakes, eggs, ham, and bacon on the table)  
Hiei: it looks good  
Fireball: where's my sister?  
Nuriko: she's with the Elric brothers right now, I think they're training, they already ate anyways  
Goku: that means more for us!

Karith: (blushes and smiles) thank you. Goku save some for everyone else  
Goku: alright food! (Gets hit by Sanzo's fan) oww why'd you do that?!  
Sanzo: weren't you listening to Karith, save some for everyone else  
Gojyo: yeah, stupid chimp  
Goku: shut up you damn water sprite!  
Hakkai: they're certainly energetic

Karith: (laughs and sits down to eat)  
Yoh: you seem awfully happy this morning Karith, planning anything special for the day?

Karith: (blushed and nods yes)  
Goku: (reaching for his 4th helping of eggs when Sanzo fires his gun into the air)   
Sanzo: ask if anyone else wants some before you eat them all  
Goku: geez you're such a grouch in the morning, is it alright if I grab a couple more eggs?

Karith: yes. There's a lot more in the bowl I made sure. (Finishes eating) I'm going to go get ready I'll see you guys later. (Runs upstairs)  
Goku: (stuffing his face)  
Gojyo: so Nuriko, does it even bother you that Khris slept with Ed last night?  
Nuriko: it's not like they did anything, and besides if he had, he'd have his neck in a noose right now  
Gojyo: O.O

Alphonse: ...  
Nuriko: sorry Alphonse, but hey what can I say, I really love that girl, besides that we're engaged.  
Akane: aww isn't that sweet, unlike some people...  
Ranma: (mouth full of food) whagtd I doo?

Winry: Hey! Pass the bacon!  
Goku: (passes it)  
Hiei: (goes upstairs)  
Yoh: so Winry, I hear you like to play with machines

Winry: Yeah, it's what I do. I constructed Ed's arm.  
Yoh: that's cool  
Hakkai: ahh to be young and full of ideas

Winry: (chowing down)

(with Karith and Hiei at a Japanese Tea Garden)  
Karith: (wearing a kimono)  
Hiei: (looking very uncomfortable in traditional clothing)

Karith: (blushing) Hiei, I know that I'm kind of young, but I wanted to ask you a very important question...  
Hiei: yes, what is it (concerned)

Karith: I-  
waitress: konichiwa. What may I get you today?  
Hiei: ladies first (looks at Karith)

Karith: green tea, please.  
Waitress: and for the young man?  
Hiei: I'll have the same, only with lemon

Waitress: hai. I'll be right back with you. (Leaves)  
Karith: (sighs heavily) I just wanted to ask you... (Pulls a small box out of her obi)  
Hiei: (sitting there, staring into her eyes)

Karith: (blushing beat red and opens the box and there's a silver band in side) ...if you would marry me.  
Hiei: (in shock, but he's also very happy) yes

Karith: (smiles broadly, get up and hugs him)  
Hiei: (face is as red as a tomato, but he's got a big grin too)

(Back at Khris' house)  
Goku: yay smoothie time!  
Khris: don't drink it too fast or you'll get a brain freeze  
Hughes: (showing off pics of his daughter to Gojyo)  
Gojyo: look old man, no offense, but I don't give a rat's ass about your kid

Winry: do you guys ever stop eating?  
Sanzo: Goku has an unending appetite...  
Khris: (hands Winry a smoothie) here

Winry: (mumbles) thank you  
(Karith and Hiei come in)  
Momiji: Yay they're back! (Hopping around)  
Goku: guess there was too much sugar in the smoothie, now he's all hyper  
Khris: Winry-chan, it's about time you and I had a chat (takes her outside)

Winry: (follows her)  
Khris: listen, I know that right now you're not too fond of me and believe me I understand why, believe it or not you and I are not so different

Winry: what do you mean?  
Khris: first answer me this, do you trust Ed?

Winry: OF COURSE  
Khris: then have a bit more faith in him, you know in your heart that he'd never betray you. As for last night, nothing happened. Don't worry about Ed, he's a good boy and he cares about you, a lot actually. I feel the same about Nuriko, I know he won't betray me, and that why I'm comfortable when he's around other girls, do you understand what I'm saying?

Winry: (looks like a scolded little girl)  
yes, ma'am  
Khris: so don't worry, Ed and I are just friends, and I'd like to be yours too

Winry: (big smile) okay!  
Ed: (on the roof looking down) looks like things between those two are going to be better from now on

(Inside)  
Hiei: so umm Karith, would you like to umm, go down into the game room and dance with me?

Karith: (smiles) I would love to  
Hiei: oh one thing, I refuse to dance to that DDR crap that Khris is always break-dancing to

Karith: (furrows eye brows in confusion) then what are we going to dance to?   
Hiei: (pulls out some slow music) you don't mind slow dancing do you?

Karith: (blushes) I don't mind  
Hughes: (notices the two of them dancing) aww now isn't that cute  
Hiei: (thoughts: oh great, it's the family guy)

Karith: (thoughts: (to Hughes) go away!)  
Hughes: awww, ok (walks off and they hear Hughes the distance...) HEY ROY, I FOUND SOMETHING ALMOST AS CUTE AS MY LITTLE GIRL, HIEI AND KARITH ARE SLOW DANCING, NOW WHY DON'T YOU AND RIZA EVER SLOW DANCE?  
Hiei: why does he have to be so loud, let's poison his next meal...

Karith: better yet, let's just slit his throat.  
Khris: he's a guest in this house you can't just knock him off  
Hiei: (falls anime style) Khris what are you doing here, this is OUR big scene  
Khris: you called my music crap and threatened to kill one of my guests, what do you think?

Karith: --0 well that moment was ruined.  
Khris: gomen nai sai, I'm leaving, don't kill Hughes, JUST SEEING IT IN THE MANGA ONCE WAS BAD ENOUGH (walks off)  
Hiei: what was that last part she was babbling about?

Karith: Hughes' death, mangas, something along those lines  
Hiei: whatever...hn, now where were we?

Karith: (puts her arms around Hiei's neck and smiles) dancing.


	8. Sibling Fight

(Upstairs)  
Fireball: so Mustang, you know alchemy too?

Mustang: I wouldn't be the colonel if I didn't.   
Fireball: can you show me?

Mustang: (snaps his fingers and fire appears)  
Fireball: is that it? I can do that sort of thing without alchemy (creates a huge ball of fire in the palm of his hand)  
Khris: that's only because you're a summoner, I can do it too (creates a bigger ball)  
Fireball: (makes his bigger)  
Khris: are you trying to challenge me kid?  
Fireball: maybe (increases the size again)

Mustang: are the two of you trying to burn down the house?  
Khris: oh that'd be bad, lets take this outside you kingdom hearts reject  
Fireball: what'd you call me, you FFVIII-girl wanna-be  
Khris: now it's on! (They both go outside)

Alphonse: this is going to be bad...  
Ed: I'm actually interested to see what the two of them can do  
Khris: I'll be nice and give you a handicap, I won't go into S-mode  
Fireball: sounds fair, let's go (summons Balto)  
Khris: (summons Blaze)

Alphonse: where'd they come from?! (Tries to stop his head...helmet from spinning)  
Ed: this must be another part of that whole summoner thing Khris was explaining earlier, so Roy, who do you thinks going to win?

Mustang: the chick  
Khris: (aims a fire blast that misses Roy's head by half a foot) I have a name you know, Crystal Hikari, the Heavenly Angel of Divine Celestial Punishment (jumps on Blaze's back and charges at Fireball)  
Fireball: and I am Link Hikari, Dark Angel of Grim Unworldly Torment (jumps on Balto and charges)

Mustang: (not fazed) they're both too long  
Ed: so, you could still show her some respect by calling her Khris  
(Blaze and Balto run strait into each other and are engulfed in flames)

Alphonse: AH! I think they got burnt up!  
(After the smoke clears the Khris and Fireball are both standing, completely unaffected by the fire)  
Khris: that math could have no winners, since not only are both our creatures born of flames, but we're immune to fire as well  
Fireball: I know that, I was just testing you, now prepare yourself, ROCKS (pulls the amulet off his necklace) COME FORTH NOW (the big stone dragon appears)  
Khris: a stone-element, I know just who to send out, COME FORTH DIN (Din appears, enclosed inside of a bubble)

Alphonse: this is insane...  
Ed: this is just as complex as alchemy, if not more than

Alphonse: (nods in response)  
Rocks: (disappears)  
Fireball: what just happened?  
Khris: Din sent him a telepathic message, telling him to quit because of his elemental advantage  
Fireball: that's it, no more fooling around, COME FORTH FROM THE DARKNESS, AYA (a fox with a black moon on its forehead appears)  
Khris: (gasps) it's the mark of darkness (smirks) guess you are living up to your title

Everyone: (looking back and forth between the two)  
Khris: this will be a very interesting match, the power of the sun versus the power of the moon  
Fireball: aren't they supposed to be equal?  
Khris: yes, but only after the master has achieved their final form  
Fireball: (thoughts: I am screwed)  
Ed: Colonial, do you fallow this?

Mustang: sound something like Khris is at a higher level than link so...the chick... (Sigh) _Khris_ is going to win.  
Ed: ohhhh  
Khris: are you ready?  
Fireball: of course, Aya, use your illusion magic  
Aya: (casts Khris into an illusion)  
Khris: (eyes go dim, she appears to be lifeless)

Mustang:...or not  
Ed: (whispers) hang in there...  
Khris: (breaks out of it 5 minutes later) that was clever, I didn't know about your C class creature's abilities, but now it ends (Din attacks Aya with Psychic hydro blast) you've lost  
Fireball: I refuse to lose  
Khris: the match is over, this was a good advance in your training though  
Fireball: no, I'm tired of losing, at this rate I'll never be useful to anyone! (he is surrounded by a dark light)

Mustang: well, that doesn't look good  
Khris: looks can be deceiving...  
Fireball: (a small gem pops out of his chest and transforms into silver, almost mecha looking, bear)  
Ed: what the hell is that thing?!?!  
Khris: (smirks) my brother has just moved up in rank

Mustang: o...k  
Winry: aww look at the cute bear!  
Ed: that was random Winry

Winry: well it is...  
Ed: the thing is twice my size...  
Khris: that isn't saying much  
Ed: WHO YOU CALLIN' A KEEBLER ELF?!?!?!

Winry: she did not say that Ed. --0  
Fireball: his name will be Hiro...  
Khris: is that a pun?  
Fireball: no, the name just came to me  
Khris: well it could be taken as a pun because he was born from your courage, you get it Hiro, hero (crickets chirp)  
Fireball: whatever, he's still gonna kick your ass

Winry: oOoOo  
Fireball: I've got an idea (draws a transmutation circle around Hiro) hope this works (claps his hands) FUSION (Hiro turns into a huge Mobile suit and Fireball jumps inside)  
Khris: well I guess that's one way you could do it... (Thoughts: Din, do you have a plan?)  
Din: (thoughts: besides merging with Yuhi, since that would go against your promise, you could try using Willow)  
Khris: (thoughts: I've never tried it before, do you think it'll work?)  
Din: (thoughts: would I suggest it if I had no faith in it?)

Alphonse: what's going on with Khris, she's just standing there.  
Khris: (dismisses Din and summons Willow) Fusion (the two merge and in a poof of smoke Khris appears with a bunny tail and ears, and little sneakers with wings on them) I look like a cross between a gym teacher and a casino show girl... (Sweat drop)

Everyone: O.o  
Fireball: what's next one-chan, are you going to throw little marshmallow peeps at me, or maybe pull yourself out of a hat (laughing)  
Khris: (mockingly) what's next squirt? Are you going to be an all talk and no show Gundam Parody? Oh no please don't talk me to death with your ideology of a world with no wars miss Releny-weeny!  
Fireball: How dare you compare me to Relena Peacecraft!

Winry: anyone have a clue of what they're talking about?  
Ed: Gundam Wing  
Fireball: well Khris, I hope this new form doesn't make you pursue a career as an exotic dancer...  
Ed: (imagines Khris as an exotic dancer and gets a nose bleed)

Winry: (hits Ed on the back of his head)  
Ed: what'd I do?!

Winry: (mumbles) retard. GET 'EM KHRIS!!  
Khris: well since this is the first time I've taken this form, I'm going to just make up a bunch of ridiculous attacks and hope one of them works  
Fireball: sounds like Gotenks from DBZ, ok then let's see the power of ad-libbing  
Khris: (smirks) ok then NONSENCE ATTACK NUMBER ONE, SUBER DOOPER BUNNY KICK (kicks the mecha bear) owww that fricken hurt!  
Fireball: dumbass you can't just kick a mecha!

Winry: supper dooper bunny kick?  
Khris: hey making up attacks off the top of your head is hard! Ok then chew on this, SEVEN JUMP KICK! (Seven simultaneous kicks land in the same spot)  
Fireball: it still won't work, wanna know why? One word, 'metal'

Mustang: (laughing)  
Ed: what's so funny?

Mustang: her attempts  
Khris: De-Fusion (Willow disappears) physical attacks won't work, but now I know one thing that will, come forth Yuhi!  
Fireball: you said you wouldn't go S-class  
Khris: I'm not going to, Yuhi, songstress make-up (Yuhi shoots a beam of light at Khris, which changes her clothes and gives her a mic.)

Winry: awww cute outfit!  
Ed: I don't know, the last one was pretty nice  
Khris: (throws the mic at Ed's head, and it bounces back)  
Ed: oww

Winry: (laughs)  
Khris: ready Link?  
Fireball: (trying not to show his nervousness)  
Khris: (sings a lullaby)_  
_Fireball: (De-Fuses and falls sound asleep)

Winry: (wipes away a tear) that was beautiful  
Khris: thank you (turns back to normal) I'm proud of him, he's getting a lot stronger (looks at Link)

Mustang: yup...like it said...the chick wins  
Khris: (eye twitch) the name's Khris, remember it well, or you'll be waking up to another surprise in the morning...

Mustang: (glares at her)  
Khris: want to take me on?

Mustang: (sighs in exhaustion) I think I'm still sick from the snow (sniff)   
Khris: then I'll go make you some soup (goes inside)  
Ed: I think you two should face off when you're healthy, it'd be interesting

Mustang: sure  
Ed: (picks up Fireball) looks like it's going to rain, we better go inside

Mustang: already ahead of you (headed toward the house)


	9. Power Outage

(Inside)  
Hiei: looks like we're going to have nice weather this evening...

Karith: I hope there's lightning (sitting at the window and staring up at the gray sky)  
Hiei: thunder's pretty cool too

Karith: (laughs) yes it is  
Hiei: of course we could always make our own if the storm fails to do so

Karith: (smirks) if you want to.  
Hiei: (smirks)  
(ok let's keep this PG)

(Downstairs)  
Goku: Khris give me some!  
Khris: Mustang has to eat it all to get better  
Goku: come on don't be such a soup Nazi!  
Khris: no soup for you Monkey boy! (Places a big bowl in front of Mustang)

Mustang: thanks (starts eating)  
Goku: come on, I'm hungry!  
Khris: then go in the cabinet and grab some pocky to munch on!  
Sanzo: now you've done it, she raised her voice, stupid chimp  
Goku: but I'm just so hungry!  
Gojyo: when are you not?

Winry: maybe we should just leave him at a grocery store one day  
Sanzo: no cause then we'd all go broke because we'd have to pay for it in the end

Winry: well, it was only an idea  
Hughes: (pops up)  
Everyone: NO!  
Hughes: what? I just wanted to know--  
Everyone: NO!  
Hughes: it has nothing to do with my little girl; well ok it kinda does  
Khris: what is it?  
Hughes: can I call my wife on your phone, Khris?  
Khris: uhh sure go right ahead  
Hughes: thanks (walks off)  
Ed: that was close

Winry: you can say that again (was already out of her seat about to run out the room)  
Khris: I think it's kinda sweet, in an annoying sort of way; I mean the way he's proud of his daughter is sweet

Winry: she herself is a sweet little girl. (Sparkly eyes) I think I want a daughter one day  
Ed: (spaced out) you say something?

Winry: (glares at him then sighs) nothing  
Ed: (thoughts: girls are so complicated...)  
Khris: wonder if I'll make a good mom...

Winry: most definitely. You basically take care of your brother, so it seems.  
Ed: we've never seen your parents, where are they?  
Khris: they go around the world and try to help people, it's my father's duty as a summoner and it's my mother's duty to stand by him  
Ed: that's pretty cool

Winry: it's sweet that they get to be together  
Khris: yeah, I haven't seen them for a few years though...  
Fireball: (wakes up) I saw them a month before you came home, they were really worried about you

Winry: awww  
Hughes: (comes back into the room) I have a treat for everyone, home movies! (Pulls out a tape)  
Ed: oh god...

Winry: (already ran out the room along with Mustang and his soup)  
Ed: looks like we're stuck here  
Hughes: oh this part's the best... it's my little girl's first word, isn't she so cute!!!!!  
Fireball: it's like a never-ending nightmare!   
(Lightning strikes and the power goes out)  
Hiei: excellent

Karith: finally!  
Hughes: aww now the movie can't continue  
Khris: I'm going to go get some candles, be right back  
Nuriko: wait, how can you see where you're going?  
Khris: (has her index finger pointing up and a flame on the tip) pyro kinesis

Alphonse: she's just full of homely uses!  
Khris: (lights a bunch of candles) we should do something fun while the lights are out  
Fireball: you mean like, ghost stories?  
Khris: oh yeah!

Karith: oh, my favorite thing!  
Hiei: who's going first?  
Fireball: oh me me! This one's called the hatchet man

Winry: hatchet man? (looking scared already)  
Fireball: once there was a man, who created a day camp. The man was known to be unlucky, all sorts of bad things happened to him; so parents were afraid to leave their children with him. So, one night, the man gathered all the children from the nearest town and brought them to the club house and one by one he hacked off their limbs with a hatchet, then after all the children were slaughtered, he took his own life. Ten years later the camp was up and running again, but...the club house was sealed off, one day, three brave little campers decided to check it out. Once they were inside, they started to hear strange creaking sounds; one child looked up and saw a phantom holding a rust old axe. The screams of the three brave campers could be heard all the way back at the camp site. The lead camp instructor gathered all the children into the food hall and calmed them down. Then after the last child fell asleep, she locked the doors, went into the closet and came back carrying a large ax, he was the son of the hatchet man, the end

Winry: (scared as hell)  
Ed: (puts his arm around Winry) it's alright, it was just a story (smiles, but his knees are shaking like crazy)

Winry: (hears scratching coming from somewhere) ahhh the hookman's here too!!!!  
Khris: no I think that's my pet bat  
Ed: are you an emo?  
Khris; what makes you ask that

Karith: what's wrong with being emo?  
Ed: nothing  
Fireball: does Khris qualify for being an emo, Karith?

Karith: it depends on your definition of emo. Mine is very much different then what other people think emo is...except to emo people themselves.  
Winry: wait...what did she just say?  
Hiei: it depends on the person's perspective, if they think they're emo, then another emo may disagree with them, get it now?

Winry: ...sure...  
Khris: Karith why don't you tell the next ghost story

Karith: all right then...in a small town in Kentucky there's a legend of the scarecrow, dating back to the early 1900s. Every first week of April the towns people had to send a couple, a boy and a girl, into the woods for the scarecrow so that their crops would be plentiful. He would stab them with his blade and cute off their skin for him to wear himself. Supposedly he's still there today, the town's people still sending couples to the woods by giving them wrong directions.

Winry: (shaking violently) I'm never going to Kentucky!  
Khris: good thing CT is so boring...  
Fireball: what about the story of Beelzebub road?  
Khris: oh god...  
Fireball: they say that the road was originally a cemetery in the dark ages, you know, during the witch trials and stuff; so anyway a church was built on that road and within a few years it mysteriously burnt to the ground ** (A/N a few months after this was written that actually did happen O.O)**

Winry: okay everyone just stop!!  
(The lights go back on)  
Fireball: not a problem, the power's back anyways (pouts)

Karith: aww come on it was just getting good (pouts with Fireball)  
Hughes: this is great now we can finish the home movies  
Everyone: NO!!!!!!! (Now the real horror story begins...)


	10. April Fools

**(March 31****st****, evening)**

Fireball: This sucks; Khris is expecting so she can't help me out with tomorrow. Wonder who I can get to help me pull this off_. (Calls Kacei on his cell phone)_

Kacei: hello?

Fireball: hey it's me, I'm excited about tomorrow it's going to be the best April 1st in the history of history!

Kacei: (_laughs evilly_) of course it is...what have you got planned my friend?

Fireball: well at 5 am, I'm going to sneak out of bed and give all the guys shaving cream beards and uni-brows, as for the girls, I'm going to swap all their shampoo with Hershey's syrup

Kacei: (_cracks up laughing_) I'm going to put make-up on all the guys and dye their hair weird colors and for the girls...hmmm...I guess I could always put ketchup on their pads.

Fireball: no offense, but most of the guys already have weird hair colors so I don't think that'll work, and about your plan for the girls, you should take it a step further and replace their facial cream with dirt and worms

Kacei: I like your style!

Fireball: I hear someone coming, I'll check in regularly with you tomorrow, bye (_click_)

Karith: what was that all about Link?

Fireball: why whatever do you mean?

Karith: (_looks at him with suspicion_) nothing whatsoever

Fireball: I was just talking to this video game, gahh stupid Mario, jump dammit! (_Playing a super Nintendo)_

Karith: riiighhhhhtt... (_Goes to the kitchen)  
_

Fireball: _(smirks evilly and then goes to sleep)_

**(The next morning)**

Fireball: (_quietly executing his plan)_

Kacei: (_doing the same in California, but she's putting clown make-up on the guys, pouring honey on them and leaving bee's in their rooms)_

Fireball: (_slips on a bar of soap while exiting the bathroom)_

Hiei: (_hears it)_ Karith, did you hear that?

Karith: _(looks at Hiei and tries not to laugh)_

Hiei: hm? (_Shrugs and falls back asleep)_

Fireball: that was close... _(Sneaks into the kitchen, dumps out the pitcher of iced tea and fills it with milk)_ heh, Ed won't know what hit him, this'd be great for Tasuki too (calls Kacei really quick and gives the suggestion)

Kacei: _(does it in California)_

**(About 3 hours later)  
**

Hughes: (_wakes up and looks over to Roy, who's in the same room but a different bed_) uhh Roy, you've got something on your face

Mustang: huh? (_Looks at Hughes)_ So do you (_scratched his face and cream is on his hands_) what the hell?

Hughes: (_looks in a mirror)_ oh no, I've skipped grey and gone strait to white!

Mustang: dumb ass it's shaving cream!

Hughes: you really aren't a morning person...

Ed: (_runs into their room)_ which one of you! OH I guess it wasn't either of you...

Mustang: no shit Sherlock.

Ed: oh screw you (_walks downstairs for a drink_...) AHHHH!

Mustang: what now?

**(California)**

Tasuki: What the hell is this? Get 'em off get 'em off!! (_Swatting the bee's off of him)_

Jun: (_walks into his room)_ use your fan!

Tasuki: (_uses the fan and burns them all_) WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!

Jun: calm down, it was probably just an accident

Tasuki: I'm covered in Honey, there's make-up on my face, and there were BEES in my room!

Jun: (_sweat drops)_ you have some odd sleeping habits

Tasuki_: (growls)_ I think I need a drink (_goes down stairs_) WHAT THE -

**  
(Khris' house) **

Ed: (_spitting out mouth wash_) I can't believe I drank something secreted by a cow (_gargles again_)

Alphonse: It's good for you.

Winry: yeah it makes you grow

Ed: I'M NOT SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON ME!

Winry: (_sigh)_ I didn't say that, Ed. --0

Ed: (_still has shaving cream on his face_) hey what's this _(picks_ _a sticky note off the ice tea jug_) "you have been pranked Fullmetal" signed 'the prank master'

Winry: ha ha!

Ed: well who ever he is, he won't get away with this! I bet its Mustang

Winry: but he was covered in shaving cream too

Ed: I guess you have a point, uhh Al, you've got some on you're back; hey it's a message it says "Trash can"

Winry: Then who could it be? Goku?

Goku: (_pops up with cream on his face)_ no it wasn't be, Sanzo already tried to shoot me cause he thought it was me --0

Winry: should that man really have a gun?

Gojyo: I wonder that same thing...

Fireball: (_walks into the room, he put cream on his face so no one would suspect a thing)_

Winry: you too?

Ed: wow this guy is good

Fireball: (_thoughts: thanks for the complement_) yeah, he didn't even wake anyone up

Khris: (_screams_)

Goku: what was that?

Khris: (_comes downstairs_) someone put salt in my glass of water --

Karith: (_growls angrily from up stares and comes down after Khris.)_ Someone put chocolate syrup in my hair shampoo! 

Hiei: at least you smell good

Karith: (_glares_) that's not the point (_picks up a piece of her hair that still has chocolate on it because she couldn't get it out.)  
_

Hiei: yeah that looks bad...

Khris: what day is today anyway?

Ed: (_looks at the calendar_) oh no...

Winry: what does it say?

Ed: April 1st...

Winry: well at least I didn't get pranked (_smiles_) 

**(A water balloon falls from the ceiling and hits Winry on the head)  
**

Ed: ha ha (_about 100 more fall and hit everyone standing in the kitchen)_

Winry: HA!

Khris: that's it; I'm going downstairs to the game room where nothing remotely bad could happen

**(2 minutes later an explosion is hard downstairs)  
**

Ed: what was that?

Winry: sounds like something happened in the game room where nothing remotely bad could happen

Khris: (_comes upstairs with black stuff all over her face)_ I turned on the karaoke machine, the mic. Exploded, and now there's confetti all over the place --

Karith: someone in this room had to do this.

Khris: how can you be sure of that, oh well who cares, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!

Karith: (_looks at Fireball)_

Fireball: what, is there something on my face?

Karith: yeah, a guilty conscience.

Fireball: I gotta go use the phone (_calls Kacei in his room_) hey I think they're on to me

Kacei: don't think about it. Karith or Hiei might really catch you!

Fireball: I know that, so how are things on your end?

Karith: (_giggles_) Tasuki's going insane, the girls are grossed out, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are ready to kill someone.

Fireball: so are Khris and Sanzo; did Tasuki use mouth wash?

Kacei: yup. He spit it out like his tongue was on fire. Sweet Tohru cleaned it up though. Kinda makes me feel bad for pranking her...

Fireball: I know what you mean, I'm going to tone it down a few notches here (_hears Ranma yell in the background_) sounds like he discovered the plastic wrap on the toilet seat...

Kacei: _(laughs_) well I gotta go finish up, see ya. (_Click)_

Hughes: (_listening through the wall_) hey Roy, I know who pranked us

Mustang: who?

Hughes: it was Link; have any plans for getting back at him?

Mustang: (_stuffs his head into his pillow_) light him on fire for a little while and let me slllleeeeeppppppp

Hughes: that'd work on a _normal _person; there must be some way...

Sanzo: (_walks in_) why don't I teach him a lesson?

Hakkai: calm down Sanzo, he's just a little kid

Sanzo: little my ass, he's 15

Mustang: go ahead it's not my problem

Khris: I know how you could get back at him

Hakkai: how long have you been there?

Khris: long enough to here Mustang's suggestion, anyway, I know he HATES tea...

Ed: I'm on it (replaces his favorite soda with tea)

Karith: that's it?

Khris: no, I've got more, he's left his room to go outside, someone should fill his sock drawer with crickets and someone else should hang water balloons on his sealing!

Hakkai: how'd you get so good at this prank thing?

Khris: well I am the one who pranked Mustang 8 months ago and besides that when I was little

Kacei and I... (_Light bulb_)

Karith: you were saying?

Khris: hold on a sec (_calls Kagome on her cell phone_)

Kagome: hello?

Khris: hey Kagome, it's Khris, I was wondering, has someone been panking you guys today?

Kagome: (_sighs_) all day. It's horrible!

Khris: I knew it... well gotta go, bye bye (_click_) I think little Link is in Cahoots with Kacei

Karith: go figure

Khris: well hopefully Tyler and Amaya will figure it out, for now we've got a job to do, before Link comes in from training

Karith: I'll get the crickets (_leaves_) 

Momiji: (_pops up_) I'll get the balloons!

Khris: excellent (_evil laugh_) sorry had to do it for old times sake, oh Mustang you're sick again aren't you, I'll go make some soup for ya

Mustang: _(puts a pillow over his head and moans_)

**(An hour later)  
**

Fireball: I worked up sweat training _(goes and gets some 'soda' and spits it out in the sink when he realizes its tea_) that's weird... (_goes up to his room and lies on his bed, then gets pelted by water balloons_) ok someone's trying to prank me, as soon as I change I'm gonna (_sees crickets pouring out of his sock drawer, then he faints)_

Winry: (_pokes Fireball with a stick_) is he dead? (_poke, poke_)

Ed: no, just freaked out

Momiji: that'll teach him to mess with us!

**(California)**

Blazer: Amaya, do you have any idea who covered me in make up and honey this morning

Amaya: I have a clue, it's the same person that put worms and mud in mud facial and ketchup in my...never mind. It was Kacei!

Blazer: we have to pay her back for this... lets converse with Tyler and make a plan

Amaya: right!

**(Tyler's room)**

Blazer: (_kills a bee after opening the door)_

Tyler: (_had already washed the honey off_) May I help you (_swats a bee on his bed_) 

Blazer: your girlfriend's been pranking us

Tyler: are you serious?

Yusuke: (_runs down the hall being chased by a swarm of bees_)

Blazer: I'm positive it's her

Tyler: (_smirks_) I know just the thing to get back at her. You know that video Khris showed everyone about Kacei being afraid of the black ghost?

Blazer: yes

Tyler: I'm going to do that again. All you have to do is turn off the power, get some flashlights for everyone to but under their faces when the lights go off and there you have it.

Blazer: sounds great, after the sun sets, I'll bust the power lines, until then, spread the word

Tyler: got cha (_goes to tell everyone_) 

**(5 minutes after sunset)  
**

Blazer: (_standing on the power source_) it's show time (_uses darkness powers to cause a blackout)_

Kacei: hey who turned out the lights?! _(Sees a floating black thing coming toward her_) AHHH IT'S BACK!!!!! (_Starts to run upstairs_) 

Yusuke: (_has the flashlight under his chin and is making a creepy face)_ flesh, give us flesh! oooo

Kuwabara: (_same as Yusuke_) blood blood, give us blood, oooooooo

Kacei: OH MY GOD BOOGY PEOPLE!!!!!! (_Runs to the basement_) 

Jun: (_taps Kacei on the back_) thank goodness they didn't get you (_has a rubber axe in her back and fake blood smeared all over her)  
_

Chichiri: (_comes out in a grim reaper costume_) NOOO DAAAAAAA!!!!!

Kacei: (_faints from fright)_

Kurama: I think you guys may have gone a little over board...

Amaya: well, she did deserve it.

Blazer: well there's only one thing left... April fools Kacei!


	11. Tooth Fairy

**A/N:** Ok so sometime between this chapter and the last couple chapters; Khris and Nuriko got married and had a kid. Kacei and I never actually wrote a wedding chapter so… anyways on with ANS

**(Khris' house)**

Fireball: (_sparring with Kyo_)

Kyo: (_punches Fireball in the jaw_)

Fireball: time out (_spits out a tooth_) look what you did stupid cat!

Kyo: don't call me that stupid!

Khris: BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT; or you'll wake up Tsukiyume!

Kyo + Fireball: yes!

Fireball: hey Kyo

Kyo: what?

Fireball: is there really a tooth fairy?

Kyo: you're 15 and asking me this?

Kacei: have you ever gotten money for a tooth?

Fireball: yeah, this is my last baby tooth

Kyo: your last!

Fireball: what's the big deal, it's just a tooth?

Kyo: well Ed and I and this movie the other night...

Ed: you mean that one, where the tooth fairy killed people?

Fireball: O.O

Kacei: O.o wah?

Hughes: it was just a movie, but little Edward got so scared he had to sleep with a night light on

Ed: (blush) SHUT IT, AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE MAKES A HAMSTER SEEM GIANT?!?!?!

Kacei and Winry: He didn't say that, Ed!

Ed: (_calming himself down_) I'm going inside for a snack... (_Leaves)_

Fireball: he slept with a night light, for real?

Hughes: yeah

Fireball: do you have pictures?

Hughes: (_pulls them out)_

Fireball: is that my stuffed animal he's holding?!?!

Winry: he looks adorable!

Hughes: I made extras (_smiles)_ so you can have this one

Winry: thanks!

Kacei: and I thought I was scared easily, he takes the cake.

Chichiri: I don't know; you got pretty freaked out on April fool's day, no da?

Kacei: that's only because all of you are evil

Fireball: hey they filled my room with crickets which was not funny

Hughes: and neither was the shaving cream, Roy was so upset, well mainly because of his cold but, that prank just pissed him off

Kacei: at least you weren't tormented

**(Inside)**

Ed: (_looking for a snack)_

Khris: I just baked some cookies; they're cooling on the counter, help yourself before Mustang eats them all

Ed: thanks (_takes a cookie and looks at Tsukiyume; who's got a bottle_) how the hell can anyone stand milk

Karith: because it's good and helps build strong bones

Khris: not to mention he's just a baby

Ed: I see your point

Khris: if you don't like milk, then how come you like cookies so much?

Ed: what do you mean?

Khris: there's milk in cookies

Ed: O.O

Karith: I don't think you should have said that

Ed: (_keeps on eating the cookie_) well then I guess milk isn't all bad...

Khris: Ed you might want to move...

Ed: why? (_Tsuki pulls his hair_) oww

Kacei: _(laughs_) 

Kyo: (_walks in and is telling Fireball about the movie_)

Fireball: I don't wanna go to sleep tonight; I'm going to need a BIG pot of coffee

Khris: but caffeine stunts your growth, Ed before you over react, I'm not calling you an ochibi-san

Ed: (_twitch)_

Kacei: (_laughs)_

Winry: (_takes a picture)_ for the photo Album. Ed's Most Embarrassing Moments!

Ed: Where'd you get that?!

Khris: (_pulls out cell)_ have you seen this one I took it about a week ago (_it's pic of Ed, in his boxers, getting a midnight snack)  
_

Ed: I was sleeping walking?!

Winry: oOo that's a good one!

Fireball: I have one, its a little on the PG13 side tho (_pulls out one of Ed, dancing in black boxers, with black sunglasses on, and a black glove, dancing like Michael Jackson)_

Ed: there was a bee on my err, well (_blushing like crazy_) what were you doing with a camera outside my room anyway?

Fireball: I was bored and taking pictures of people sleeping (_pulls out a naughty pic of Karith and Hiei)_ see

Kacei: haha black mail!!!

Khris; (_pulls it away_) it's not nice to use those sorts of things for black mail (_hands it to Karith_)

Karith: (_mumbles some profanities and things about privacy_) 

Tsukiyume: (_making cute little baby sounds_)

Ed: hey there little guy (_smiles_)

Tsukiyume: (_holds his arms out_)

Khris: he wants you to pick him up

Ed: (_picks Tsuki up)  
_

Fireball: isn't this a touching moment... have you guys forgotten that AN INSANE TOOTH FAIRY

IS GOING TO KILL ME TONIGHT?!

Karith: oh shut it. No tooth fairy is coming after you

Fireball: (_ignores Karith and pulls out a shotgun_) I'm ready for you bitch!

Khris: don't swear in front of the baby!

Fireball: bitch, prepare to eat lead!

Khris: once he's got his mind set on something... --0

Karith: I think he's gone mental

Khris: I think Sanzo's been teaching him about firearms, either him or Mustang

Karith: put the gun down

Fireball: not until I get that fairy!

Ed: you sound like that teacher from the Fairly Odd Parents...

Kacei: lol. (_Twitches and says_) FAIRY GOD PARENTS

Ed: and I thought the Gundam parody in the last fic was bad...

Khris: (_goes upstairs to find Mustang_) hey

Mustang: (_reading a newspaper_) yes?

Khris: I need a small favor

Mustang: what is it?

Khris: my brother wants to shoot the tooth fairy, he has a gun and it's starting to make me wonder if he's psychotic, could you talk to him?

Mustang: sure why not.

Fireball: (_downstairs, is using a chair as target practice_)

Ed: Link cut it out you're making Tsuki cry!

Mustang: Fireball, Link, put the gun down there's no one here, but us.

Fireball: _(takes his finger off the trigger)_ what is it?

Mustang: there is no such thing as the tooth fairy, besides you're shooting all wrong, keep both eyes open and lift the gun up some more

Ed: don't encourage him!

Fireball: I'll trust you... for now at least, but if some bitch comes in my room tonight I'm bringing her to you

Mustang: (_cracks up laughing)_

Fireball: I just realized that sounded really wrong...

Mustang: forget about it and relax

Fireball: o...k

Ed: (_rocking little Tsuki_) I think he fell asleep

Winry: that's so cute!!!

Hughes: looks like someone's going to make a good daddy .

Winry: as I said, just don't end up like Hughes (_smiles) _

Ed: (_thoughts: great, now Winry's going to expect me to put out...)_

Fireball: (_laughs_) Edo, I can read minds

Ed: O.O shit-aki mushrooms taste great

Winry: huh?

Fireball: oh it's nothing

Winry: (_shrugs it off)_

Ed: (_sits down)_

Fireball: let's watch a movie!

Miyuki: I know just the one (_puts in a movie)_

**(After the movie)**

Ed + Fireball: The monkeys are coming for us!

Khris: that was just the wizard of oz!

Karith: oh come on you can NOT be afraid of the monkeys

Fireball: (_holding onto his shot gun)_

Khris: (_takes Tsuki and puts him in the crib_) put the gun down Link

Fireball: (_paranoid_) the tooth fairy is going to send monkeys

Mustang: the tooth fairy doesn't have monkeys

Fireball: that's what she wants us to think

Ed: ok, the monkeys did freak me out a little bit, but you're takin' it a step too far

Mustang: yeah you're getting worse than Kacei

Khris: have you been using drugs Link?

Fireball: no... I've just been doing pop rocks and soda every day

Kacei: and your intestines didn't explode?

Fireball: coarse not, it's all an urban myth, it actually feels good

Ed: really let me try (_5 minutes later Ed is in the bathroom gagging_)

Khris: thank god those days for me are over...

Karith: I doubt it

Khris: hey I think I just figured out what's going on with Link! That punch that Kyo gave him must have messed up his brain!

Fireball: not that you mention it, my head has been throbbing

Kacei: GREAT KYO YOU GAVE HIM BRAIN DAMAGE!

Yuki: Stupid Cat.

Kyo: don't call me stupid!

Khris: well I think a good night's sleep will help that and a few aspirin...

Fireball: I ain't going to sleep!

Khris: if you're worried don't be, Hughes and Mustang are next door to the left and Nuriko's to the

right

Fireball: o...k

Mustang: goodnight

Fireball: (_grabs the gun_)

Khris: give me that!

Kacei: breathe in breath out and face you fears!

Fireball: I'll face them with protection (_running from Khris_)

Khris: as soon as I catch him and take that gun away I'm coming for you Kyo so get ready!

Kyo: (_scared chibi_)

Karith: (_cracking up_)

Khris: (_manages to get the gun from Link, then runs over to Kyo and hits him with it_)

Kyo: owww!

Fireball: that isn't how you handle a gun sis!

Khris: shut it, I just don't want blood on my carpet

Kacei: I'm sure that would be funny to Karith (_rolls her eyes_)

Fireball: (_goes to bed_)

Khris: (_goes to check on Ed_) are you going to be ok?

Ed: if I can manage to stop puking...

Winry: I'll stay with him tonight (_looks worried about him_) 

Khris: try drinking some water; it might help dilute the carbon

Ed: thanks for the advice (_hurls again_)

Khris: (_goes downstairs to sleep on the couch with Tsuki next to her in the crib_)

Ed: If you want to sleep Winry, then I'll understand

Winry: no it's fine, (_get him a cup of water_) here

Ed: (_slowly drinks it_) what ya know I don't feel as sick anymore, but I'm wicked tired _(falls forward onto Winry's lap and dozes off)_

Winry: (_strokes Ed's hair until she falls asleep_)

**(Late that night)  
**

Fireball: (_opens his eyes because he heard something, and comes face to face with a phantom that has the face of a porcelain doll_) MUSTANG!!!!!!!!!

Mustang: (_runs in with a hot gun and turns on the bedroom light_) 

Fireball: THERE'S A BITCH IN MY ROOM!!!!!

Mustang: (_shoots in multiple times_) DDIIIIEEEE!!!!!! (_Lights it on fire_) 

Doll-looking thing: (_burns to death_)

Fireball: O.O

Mustang: (_evil laugh_) 

Fireball: thanks for taking care of that, she caught me off guard...

Mustang: no problem, now go to sleep (_turns the light off and goes to his room_) 

Fireball: (_whispers_) when I'm older, I wanna own a gun like that...

**(The next morning)  
**

Ed: (_wakes up to find himself lying next to Winry_) (_thoughts: what happened?!)_

Winry: (_stirs and throws her arm over Ed_) 

Ed: O.O (_thoughts: why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her?)_

Winry: ...Ed...

Ed: (_moves his face closer to hers_)

Kacei: (_takes a picture_) Muwahahaha!

Khris: (_covers_ _Kacei's mouth and burns the camera then whispers_) you're going to ruin the moment

Kacei: (_says through Khris; hand_) damn it my camera!

Ed: (_kisses Winry_)

Khris: (_whispers_) let's leave them alone

Kacei: (_sighs_) fine... (_Goes down stairs_) 

Ed: (_thoughts: I can not believe I'm kissing a girl on the bathroom floor... I just hope she doesn't kill me when she wakes up...)_

Kacei: (_to Khris_) can't I just take one picture?

Khris: no, how'd you like it if we took snaps of you and Tyler?

Kacei: (_pouts_) party pooper

Khris: pervert

Kacei: catastrophe

Khris: what's that supposed to mean?

Kacei: _(sticks her tongue out at Khris and pulls the skin under her eye with her pointing finger)_ see ya! (_Runs)_

Khris: she's such a kid...

Nuriko: and you're any better, miss "I'm going to act all grown up all of a sudden"

Khris: (_eyebrow twitch)_

**  
(Back upstairs)  
**

Ed: (_still on the floor kissing Winry, he pulls her closer to him and strokes her hair_)

Winry: (_puts her hand on his chest and grasps some of his_ _shirt_)

Ed: (_thoughts: oh crap, is she waking up, what am I gonna do?!?!?! Oh I know, pretend I'm asleep that works!)_ (_Closes his eyes_)

Winry: (_furrows her eye brows_)...get away... (_Grips on tighter to Ed's shirt_) 

Ed: (_thoughts: she must be having a bad dream_) (_says this very softly into her ear_) Winry its ok, I'm right here (_runs his fingers through her hair_)

Winry: (_loosens her grip on his shirt and is silent...just sleeping_)

Ed: (_thoughts: she so damn cute_...) (_kisses her softly_)


	12. Pirates

**(Downstairs)  
**

Kacei: (_prancing about and singing_) Yo ho ho and a bottle of Rum

Khris: last time I checked we hadn't crossed over into one piece...

Kacei: you don't like pirates?

Khris: depends on the pirate, some of them are interesting

Kurama: like Blackbeard's crew?

Khris: well he's ok, but I find women pirates to be interesting, especially the reason why they took up piracy, like one woman was avenging her husband, who was a pirate that got hung

Kacei: I want to be a pirate!

Khris: (_thoughts: that'd be dangerous... that is for all the other pirates...)_

Kacei: I'm gonna go build a ship! (_Goes to the back yard_) 

Fireball: I wanna go too

Khris: not while I'm still around you're not

Kacei: (_yelling from the backyard_) Oh come on Khris!!!

Khris: no thanks, last time I checked I had a family to take care of

Fireball: please let me go

Khris: no, you're too young

Fireball: screw off old wench

Khris: (_evil chibi glare_) he did not just say that

Kacei: Now Link, saying things like that is not going to get you any where. The trick is to be sweet.

Fireball: ok I gotcha... sister who is mostly nice but can be a real bitch sometime, can I go?

Khris: (_beats the crap out of him_)

Fireball: that hurt!

Khris: ...

Kacei: O.o that's not exactly what I had in mind.

Fireball: oww

Khris: if you insist on being a pirate, then why not put your skills to use, make some parts of the boat using alchemy, that'll help your studies (_walks off_)

Kacei: YAY!!

Fireball: that is a good idea, I better get Al to help me though, I don't want to do something wrong...

Kacei: (_runs to the backyard and starts picking up sticks)_

Fireball: (_goes to find Al_) hey Al, can you help me with something?

Alphonse: Sure what is it?

Fireball: Kacei and I want to make a pirate ship, and I figured I could practice alchemy by using it to create some of the parts

Alphonse: Oh really, I get to be a pirate too?

Fireball: sure on one condition, you change the pink loin cloth to a black one with a skull on it

Alphonse: It's red, but sure.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Fireball: (_is outside in pirate clothes_) argg

Kacei: CLEAN THE POOP DECK!!

Fireball: I want to make something for the front of the ship (_puts the busted crow bar from a couple chapters ago in the middle of a transmutation circle_) look I made a mermaid

Kacei: aww isn't that sweet (_smiles broadly then coughs_) I mean isn't that the most manly, piratey thing I've ever seen

Fireball: (_sweat drop_) by the way Al, where is your brother, wouldn't he want to be a pirate too?

Alphonse: Oh uhh...

Kacei: Ed's kind of...preoccupied at the present moment.

Fireball: oh ok (_totally clueless_) time to make out flag, should we have a symbol or a slogan?

Kacei: a pirate skull and cross bones DUH.

Alphonse: or and Alchemy symbol!

Fireball: I have idea, how about; Skull and crossbones with the blood seal in the background?

Kacei and Alphonse: YEAH!

**(Inside)**

Khris: Hey Mustang, what happened last night, I smelt something burning

Mustang: why does it have to be me burning something?

Khris: because you're a pyro

Mustang: And Karith and Hiei aren't?

Khris: this is true... well it was coming from my little brother's room and I did hear _your_ evil laugh

Mustang: (_thoughts: dammit_) I suppose you didn't hear your brother yelling "There's a bitch in my room" though.

Khris: actually I did, I was just afraid to ask...

Mustang: heehe I fried that bitch good though (_another evil laugh_) 

Khris: (_sweat drop_)

Mustang: (_stops laughing_) is that all?

Khris: umm well (_snaps out of her confused daze_) I was wondering if you'd take me up on that challenge Ed gave you a while back?

Mustang: (_sighs_) must I really?

Khris: come on just a quick little match, it'll be fun

Mustang: ...fine.

**(Outside)  
**

Fireball: argg, captain Kacei, I spot two land lovers coming this way

Kacei: Ay! I see the scaly wags to. All men bring the prisoners aboard!

Khris: give it a rest; we've just come out to have a friendly match, flame alchemist versus flame summoner

Kacei: Grr! you are SUCH a PARTY-POOOOOOOOPER!

Fireball: I thought that was my line

Khris: (_sweat drop_) are you ready Flame Alchemist? (_Grins_)

Mustang: (_looking at his nails_) what? Oh yeah sure.

Khris: (_thoughts: ok that got me mad...)_ don't hold be afraid to hold back, k?

Mustang: Em hem. We starting now, I have a newspaper to finish reading

Khris: (_creates a flame bow and arrow in mid air_) just wanted to make sure your guard was up

(_fires an arrow_)

Mustang: (_blocks it with a snap of his fingers by his own flame_) 

Khris: not too bad (_jumps 20 ft, into the air_) Flaming meteor attack (_charger at Mustang while being surrounded by flames)_

Mustang: (_dodges out of the way_) Well, I do try. (_Sarcasm_) 

Khris: (_crashes into the ground_) (_thoughts: arrogant little...)_ then try this (_goes s-class mode and shoots a beam of water at him_)

Mustang: (_gets it by it_) Hey now THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Khris: no fair is where the pigs go to get judged (_sarcastic_)

Mustang: (_lashes his fire at her_) 

Khris: (_gets hit by it and actually gets burnt) alchemic fire is something I'm __not __immune to dammit (flies up in the air_) too bad you can't grow wings like me

Mustang: wings smings. Who needs 'em.

Khris_: (lands right next to him_) tell me something, when you were a child, didn't you ever wish you could fly?

Mustang: (_thinks_)...I guess so.

Khris: then take my hand (_smiles_)

Mustang: (_arches an eyebrow_) are you on something?

Khris: (_laughs a little_) angels of light are supposed to grant pure-hearted wishes, guess you could say it's in the job description

Mustang: (_shrugs and takes her hand_) 

Khris: (_flies them both up high_) pretty cool, huh?

Mustang: I'M SUPERMAN!!!!

Khris: (_giggles and sweat drops_)

**(Down below)  
**

Kacei: well he's really getting into the spirit.

Fireball: you ever seen him this happy, Al?

Alphonse: Not ever.

Fireball: then I guess she can make miracles happen (_smirks_)

**(Back inside)  
**

Ed: (_thoughts: ok at first this fun but now it's getting old how long is she going to sleep, dammit what's the point in kissing a girl who's unconscious???)_

Winry: (_eyes flutter open and she looks around_) 

Ed: (_blushing like crazy cause she's got a grip on him and he's got an arm around her, not to mention he's probably feeling some guilt_)

Winry: Ed...why are we in the bathroom...on the floor?

Ed: umm I remember getting sick last night, then blacking out, then when I woke up I-- (_turns red_)

Winry: You what?

Ed: I umm (_takes a deep breath_) to-tell-you-that-you-look-really-cute-when-you're-asleep (_inhales and turns light pink)_

Winry: (_also turns pink and hits him on his head with a near by plunger_) 

Ed: what'd ya' do that for?!

Winry: How come you didn't just wake me up?

Ed: I was errr busy...

Winry: Busy doing what? You're saying you just left me on the floor?!

Ed: well I wouldn't say I left you, I haven't even gotten up yet, and I couldn't have even if I wanted to (_points to her hands gripping his shirt_)

Winry: (_blushes harder and lets go of him, putting her hands to her red cheeks_) sorry!

Ed: (_pulls her as close as physically possible to him_) heh, to be honest I really didn't want to get up

Winry: (_stops blushing so much and relaxes)_

Ed: guess it's time to pick up where I left off (_gives her a really 'good deep kiss'_)

Winry: (_kisses him back_)

Ed: (_is kinda surprised_) (_thoughts: this way is MUCH better...)_

**(Outside)  
**

Kacei: SoOoOo... (_Looking up at the huge pirate ship_) are we going to put thing in some water or what? 

Fireball: how do you suppose we do that?

Kacei: (_strokes her non existing beard_) hmmm...How far is the beach?

Fireball: about an hour drive from where we are

Kacei: can you and Al somehow float this baby over there? oOo better yet, let's see if Hiei can teleport it!!!

Hiei: (_thoughts: I better hide...)_

Kacei: (_runs inside the house_) HIEI!!!!!

Hiei: (_currently hiding in a tree_)

Khris: (_sneaks up with Mustang they're still flying behind Hiei_) you know she'll hunt you down

Hiei: (_is surprised and falls out of the tree_)

Khris: (_sweat drop_)

Kacei: (runs _back outside and sees Hiei on the ground_) Oh there you are!! Hiei can you do me a BIG favor?

Hiei: no

Khris: he only does what Karith asks

Kacei: _(pouts runs inside grabs Karith and brings her outside_) ask him. (_Smiles sweetly_)

Karith: (_scoffs_) no

Kacei: (_sweat drop_) ASK HIM OR I'LL TELL HIM ABOUT FLUFFERS!!!

Karith: You wouldn't _(glares_)

Kacei: Wanna try me? (_Smiles_)

Karith: (_growls_) Hiei will you please take Kacei's STUPID ship to the beach?

Hiei: I see no point in it, I have nothing to gain

Kacei: Well you see, Fluffers was-

Karith: Hiei take her damn boat to the beach!

Hiei: _(mumbles_) god she's annoying... (_Normal voice_) FINE

Kacei: YAY!!! (_hugs both of them_) 

Hiei: (_thoughts: hn_) (_teleports the ship to the beach and returns 5 minutes later_) you can get to the beach on your own, hn (_walks off_)

Fireball: at _least _he got the boat there...

Kacei: --0 Jackass. Well, hopefully I hope it doesn't float away before we get there. Let's go.

Khris: (_lands with Mustang_) make sure you come back home before dinner

Kacei: We will (_waved bye and drives the other two to the beach_) 

Karith: (_mumbles_) Brat.

Khris: do you think they'll actually meet other pirates?

Karith: I doubt it; I mean there aren't any pirates like the ones they're acting as anymore, right?

Khris: (_thinks_) I don't know, Mustang you're in the military, ever hear about modern day pirates?

Mustang: Sure. One piece (_holds up a peace sign_) and don't forget the Pirates of the Caribbean! 

Khris: oh god... and Al can't swim in that armor so if they bump into pirates, well let's hope they're wearing life preservers...

**(On the ship)  
**

Kacei: (_looking through a telescope_) we've got company!!

Fireball: then let's kick ass! I meant, arggg

Kacei: (_throws Fireball a machine gun and takes two automatics for herself plus a sniper for Al)_

Alphonse: O.O what am I supposed to do with this?!

Kacei: GO CRAZY!

Fireball: shouldn't we see what they want first?

Kacei: (_sighs_) Oh fine

Fireball: (_pulls out a mega phone_) HAULT WHO GOES THERE?!

??? _: (On their own mega phone_) NO, HALT WHO GOES _THERE!!!   
_

Fireball: I ASKED YOU FIRST!

???: I'M YOUR MOTHER'S UNCLE!!!!

???: Give me that (_takes the mega phone away_) I'm Captain Erving, where do you pirates sail from?

Fireball: WE CAN NOT REVEAL OUR ORIGINS

Captain Erving: AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!

Fireball: WHAT'S IT MATTER TO YOU GUYS ANYWAYS?

??? Girl: captain can I please see the mega phone?

Captain Erving: (_hands her the mega phone_) 

??? Girl: LITTLE BOY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Fireball: WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE?!?!?

Kacei: Let's just shoot 'em!

Alphonse: NO! O.O

??? Girl: I'M COMMING ON TO YOUR SHIP PLEASE DON'T SHOOT (_the girl shoots a hook into Kacei's ship and slides there_) 

Fireball: no way, it's you!

Kacei: Huh? Who?

Fireball: Minako Kitade...

Minako: (_has shoulder length silver hair, pale lavender eyes and is wearing a blue bandana, matching ripped tank top and a ripped short jean skirt_) it's been a while

Fireball: what are you doing on a pirate ship, after all aren't you an Aqua Summoner?

Minako: I could ask you the same thing Flame Summoner...

Kacei: We just decided to be pirates!

Captain Erving: (comes aboard with the rest of the crew. Has short black cropped hair and is wearing a captain hook outfit, but with the jacket open and a half black shirt) You two know each other then?

Minako: we went to school together...

Fireball: those days were hell! 

Minako: why, because aqua always beat flame? I figured becoming a pirate would be the best way to put my skills to use, and besides...

Fireball: you love treasure

Minako: you know me all too well (_smirks_)

Kacei: Why don't we bring them back to the house, I'm sure the Saiyuki boys will be pleased. (_Laughs_)

Nibs: (a _short girl with long blonde hair and wearing pirate boots, shorts, and a halter top_) CAN WE CAPTAIN?!?! (_Jumps up and down_) 

Minako: I don't want to

Fireball: why not?

Minako: I'd rather stay in a desert without water then go to your house

Fireball: you're just as snobby and underdeveloped as ever

Minako: (_calmly_) and you're just as effeminate looking as ever glamour boy

Fireball: (_anime style vein pop on his head_) you wanna take me on?

Minako: probably be a waste of my time...

Captain Erving: We're going. We've been on the seas for three months straight. I think it's time for a little vacation girls. (_Smirks_) 

Nibs: YAY!!!

Minako: (_clam_) damn

Fireball: (_thoughts: I think her calmness is what always scared me the most...)_

Kacei: HIP HIP HOORAH!!! O.o what are we going to do with our ships?

Captain Erving: Throw the anchor over so they won't get commandeered of course.

Kacei: um...anchor?

Fireball: (_goes into the back and comes out with a block of metal, draws the circle_) Al, wanna give me a hand here?

Alphonse: Sure! (_Puts his hands on the circle along with Fireball_) 

Minako: (_raises an eyebrow_) so the rumors about you are proving to be true, what about the ones about your onee-san?

Fireball: (_nods_)

Minako: so you really are _their_ descendents...

Kacei: What is going ON?!

Minako: just some summoner business, nothing too important

Fireball: well the anchor's done, we can go home now

Kacei: They're not all going to fit into my car though.

Minako: leave that to me (_summons a flying sea serpent)_ Sora will be able to fallow you

Kacei: Okay!


	13. Mina's Past

**(Back at Khris')  
**

Hughes: Nuriko, you really should be more energetic when it comes to parenting

Nuriko: and by that do you mean run around with a million pictures of my son, thanks for the

advice but it's just not my style

Hughes: well in that case, want to see pictures of my darling Elysia?

Nuriko: (_thoughts: god, help me...)_

Kacei: WILMA WE'RE HOME!!!!!

Nuriko: Looks like you brought some friends

Goku: (_pops up_) Hi I'm Goku

Momiji: (_hops in_) and I'm Momiji!

Nibs: Hey!! I'm Nilaina, but call me Nibs!

Captain Erving: Yeah, why don't you calm down there Nibs. (_Lights a cigarette_) 

Minako: Minako, it's a pleasure...

Fireball: awfully polite for a pirate

Minako: I still have my summoner's elegance, just because I've slit a few necks doesn't change

who I am

Fireball: yeah it does!

Minako: no it doesn't (_glare_)

Fireball: (_glare_)

Nuriko: (_rocking Tsuki_) she your girlfriend?

Fireball: (_death glare_) have you been smoking crack?

Captain Erving: Why don't we all just chilax? I'm Emily also known as Captain Erving.

Khris: well I'll be dammed real pirates, Mustang was right

Mustang: Aren't I always?

Ed: (_bluntly_) no

Mustang: _(sweat drop_)

Hughes: now, now Edward is that anyways to talk to your superiors?

Ed: who give a damn?

Mustang: (_lights Ed's coat on fire_) 

Ed: (_running in a circle_) YOU BASTARD!

Minako: (_uses her water powers to put Ed out_) 

Ed: (_thoughts: and hear I thought things today couldn't be anymore "heated" then this morning...)_

Fireball: I didn't need to know that

Ed: shit I forgot (_slight blush_)

Captain Erving: (_laughing her ass off_) 

Fireball: can you read minds too?

Nibs: Not only that, but Captain Erving has the power to um...sooth the savage beast, is that what it was?

Captain Erving: I can tamper with people's feelings.

Fireball: that's cool

Ed: it's stupid...

Captain Erving: (_kicks Ed into the ground and stands on his head_) you calling my gifts stupid

squirt? (_Balls up fist_) 

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT YA HAG?!

Captain Erving: Hag?! That's it little man (_grabs his braid and throws him out the window_) 

Everyone: O.O Holy shit!

Khris: wow Mustang, she's even more effective in disciplining Ed than you are...

Mustang: (_speechless)_

Kacei: Oh ho! Someone has a crush.

Mustang: (_sounds like a little boy_) DO NOT!

Hughes: Lt. Hawkeye's going to be very disappointed Roy (_shakes his head in disappointment_)

Mustang: I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!

Kacei: suuuurrrreee you're not Mustang.

Ed: (_staggers inside_) damn bitch

Khris: wow Ed you're really bruised up! (_Runs to grab the first aid kit_)

Captain Erving: That's Ms. Bitch to you. Show some respect.

Nibs: Yeah! R-E-S-P-E-C-T!

Captain Erving: By the way I don't walk on four legs.

Ed: whatever...

Khris: (_comes back with the first aid kit_) you guys don't seem like your average run of the mill pirates (_treating Ed's cuts and bruises_)

Captain Erving: Yeah, well, with powers you can expect to get some treasure.

Khris: but why piracy? There are plenty of other fields for people with your talents

Nuriko: (_thoughts: and this is coming from a summoner who is demon assassin for hire...)_

Captain Erving: Demon Assassin for hire? That sounds interesting...what are demons?

Kacei: (_sweat drop_)

Khris: well it's usually a mistranslation for youkai... but in this case the demons are servants of the devil and I stop them from doing harm to our world

Minako: (_angry_) don't try and sugar coat it

Khris: what are you saying, you're a summoner too, you know what the job's all about, the village gives us our mission and we carry them out

Minako: just shut up, the village is wrong, why do you think I left?!

Karith: and here comes the drama...

Minako: (_runs out of the house_)

Ed: what's her deal?

Khris: brother do you know?

Fireball: well sorta... it happened while you were gone; I never told anyone about it, the village wouldn't allow me to tell outsiders

Kacei: Well...Khris isn't an outsider is she?

Fireball: this is true, well here's what happened, about a month after you left Minako came down with a fatal illness, she had only a few months to live. But there was a boy who cared about her a lot, so much that he asked the devil to save her life in exchange for his soul. He knew this went against the village's rules, but didn't care; he just wanted Minako to be saved. A couple months after that Minako recovered and the boy told her the story, unfortunately, someone over heard and told the elders...

Khris: let me guess, they sent a squad after the boy?

Fireball: (_nods_)

Kacei: So they killed him because he was a demon then?

Fireball: basically, after completing her B class test, Minako left our village without a word, but before that she was probably the biggest rival I ever had, almost always beat me (_half smiles_) naturally she had an advantage over me because of her water powers

Nibs: (_jumping up and down_) but what about the boy?

Fireball: a few demon assassins got rid of him pretty fast, since the odds were pretty poor for him, I'm surprised Minako never told you guys I mean you're all shipmates

Khris: poor girl... was probably too heart broken to say anything

Captain Erving: Maybe it was something we weren't supposed to know.

Fireball: she always looked at me like I was the scum of the earth... but it makes no sense, I'm not going to be a demon assassin

Khris: it's probably because you're my brother and I was given the position of demon assassin

Fireball: but that isn't a good reason, I mean all our jobs are determined after we go on to A class

Khris: it may not seem like a good reason to you but you have to be able to understand what

she's going through, I doubt she was always so distant

Nibs: This is too depressing (_starts to cry_) 

Fireball: O.o (_thoughts: is she bipolar or something?)_

Captain Erving: She's just really emotional.

Fireball: riiiiiight

Nuriko: guys it's starting to rain outside

Khris: I better go look for Minako-san then

Ed: no I don't think that's such a good idea, let me go instead

Nuriko: he's right; she'd probably get more upset...

Khris: understood

Ed: come on Al lets go

Alphonse: But, won't I rust, brother?

Ed: oh yeah, Winry would you mind coming?

Winry: sure. (_Blushes_)

**(Outside) **

Minako: (_sitting in a tree_)

Ed: hey there, big kitty in the tree

Winry: Are you okay?

Minako: to be honest, no, I'm not

Ed: (uses _alchemy to make a staircase out of mud up to the spot where Minako's sitting_) we'll come to you, we just want to talk

Minako: (_looks impressed then goes back to her normal expression and nods_)

Winry: (_follows Ed up the stairs_) You mind telling us what could be bothering you?

Minako: I'm sure that stupid Hikari boy already told you

Winry: But we'd like to hear what _you_ have to say.

Minako: (_looks at Ed_) you're an alchemist, correct?

Ed: (_nods_) 

Minako: the only way anyone could help me is if they were able to bring him back, so tell me alchemist, can you, could you bring him back to me?

Ed: are you talking about resurrecting the dead? That's crazy!

Winry: (_looks at Ed with a questioning brow brow_)

Minako: please bring him back

Ed: I can't...

Minako: you're lying! You just won't do it

Ed: (_grabs Minako by the front of her shirt with his right arm_) listen to me and listen well (_shows her his automail_) it isn't possible, if you tried you'd end up just like me or worse, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!

Minako: I don't care, I'd give my life up for his, after all he did the same for me

Ed: you're such an idiot! You could die and then what? Even if he did come back you still wouldn't be together!

Winry: (_gasps_) 

Minako: but he gave himself up for me, wouldn't my sacrifice be an equivalent exchange?

Ed: that isn't how it works

Winry: (_just listening_) 

Ed: I think what your friend would have wanted, was your happiness more than anything

Winry: (_nods_) I agree. If he gave his life for you obviously he would want you to live.

Minako: (_silent for a while_) you're right

Ed: you have to be happy and live life while you can

Winry: (_hugs Minako_) it's going to be alright.

Minako: (_actually smiles and a single tear falls from her eye_)

Ed: (_thoughts: what da ya know, the girl DOES have emotions_!)

Winry: I suppose we should go in now, it's freezing.

Minako: ok


	14. Limbo

**(Inside)  
**

Fireball: let's play a rainy day game!

Kyo: like what?

Meryl: how about charades?

Karith and Captain Erving: (_grown)_

Momiji: but it's really fun!

Fireball: I have an idea, how about a limbo contest?

Kacei and Nibs! YEAH!

Khris: I'll go get the limbo set... and some ice for the people who are going to throw out their backs...

Kacei: (_cough_) Mustang (_cough_)

Mustang: (_eye twitch_) 

Momiji + Meryl + Shippo: how low can ya go! (_chant_)

Fireball: me first (_the chant now has the name Fireball added in_)

Nibs: whoo hooo you can do it!

Fireball: (_makes it through with ease_)

Ed: (_walks in_) (_thoughts: I think it's safer out in the rain...)_

Winry: (_grabs Ed's arm_) oh come on it'll be fun ?(_pulls him in_) 

Ed: hey, hey!

Momiji: how low can you go--

Khris: ochibi-san!

Ed: (_goes under_)

Khris: guess your height gives you the edge

Ed: _(glare_) no it's my flexibility ya old hag!

Khris: (_glare_) that's it, time to make a bet

Fireball: (_thoughts: oh god, when sis gets competitive...)_

Kacei: here we go again...

Hughes: I'll take some picutres -

Khris: if I beat you Ed, then you'll have to wear this (_holds up a pink shirt that says 'Ed is lik'a da shrimp on da Barbie')_

Ed: and if I win you'll wear this (_holds up a white shirt that says 'Kick me' on the back_)

Khris: (_sarcastic)_ oh how original...

Nibs: (_points at Ed's shirt_) that sucks.

Ed: give me a sec (runs upstairs) ok then if I win Khris has to wear this (_holds up a pair of hot pants that says 'hoochie mama' across the back_) I found this in Mustang's things

Everyone: O.o

Mustang: What? I was saving them for Hawkeye. One of these days I WILL get her into those pants!

Ed: (_sweat drops_) 

Khris: (_SD face_) Hagane no ochibi-san I accept your challenge!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SMALL?!?!?

Captain Erving: Obviously you.

Meryl+ Shippo+ Momiji: (_start the chant up again_)

**(20 minutes later)  
**

Khris: damn, looks like only a shrimp could go under a bar that small

Ed: does that mean you forfeit (_holds up the pants_)

Khris: dream on kid (_barely makes it through_) ha!

Nibs: um...the bar is basically touching the ground isn't that...impossible to go through?

Fireball: pretty much, and since Khris went second, Ed has to try and get under that...

Ed: (_half way through and slips_) shit!

Khris: ha ha amateur (_slips_) shimatte!

Fireball: they both lost, which means...

Khris: (_wearing the hot pants_) Ed I hate you

Ed: (_has the pink shirt on_) same goes for you

Erving+ Karith+ Nibs+ Kacei: (_cracking up laughing at both of them_) 

Ed: say where _did_ you buy this anyway?

Khris: internet

Alphonse: this is embarrassing.

Ed: (_thoughts: how do you think I feel Winry's watching...)_

Captain Erving: (_pinches Ed's cheeks_) aw isn't that cute. Eddie's in luuuuuuv.

Ed: (_angry chibi_) KNOCK THAT OFF YOU STUPID WENCH!

Captain Erving: aww look he's so small, reminds me of a plushie.

Ed: (_fuming_)

Captain Erving: aww what's wrong Eddie?

Ed: Don't call me that!

Captain Erving: why not?

Ed: because it's annoying!

Momiji: you're just embarrassed because Winry is here

Winry: (_puts her pointing finger on her chin_) h... eddie...that's cute I think I'll all him that! (Smiles)

Captain Erving: (_drapes an arm around Winry_) ahh young love.

Ed: (_face is scarlet_)

Khris: (_laughing with everyone else when her eye's meet Minako's_) is something wrong, Minako-san?

Minako: I still don't like you... (_Looks downwards_)

Khris: I understand

Minako: How can you work for the village that treated _you _so badly, you and your brother had to actually live outside because of the elder's wishes!

Khris: well this is true, but I'll let you in on a little secret, this is only a temporary arrangement, someday I'll work my way to the top, and then things will change, it'll be a better place for everyone

Ed: You kinda sound like Mustang...

Mustang: (_superman pose_) this is true!

Hughes: aww isn't it great when two psycho's get together?

Khris: (_glare_) what's that supposed to mean Hughes?

Mustang: I am more sane than you and your baby picture showing "look at my daughter" ass.

Hughes: O.O

Khris: I'm surprised you don't just carry your daughter around like so (picks up Tsuki) stick her in everyone's face and say "ISN'T SHE SOOOOO CUTE???"

Tsukiyume: (blinks)

Kacei: I think you're hurting Hughes' feelings...

Hughes: (_dramatically_) no, no it's alright after all, Khris is just starting the whole parenting gig and

well Mustang... let's just say he needs to hurry up and find himself a wife

Tsukiyume: (_claps his hands_)

Khris: guess he agrees...

Mustang: I don't need a wife to hold me down!!

Nuriko: who says they hold you down?

Hughes: sounds like somebody's afraid of commitment

Mustang: No I'm not.

Captain Erving: now, now Roy, da nile is not just a river in Egypt.

Mustang: I'M NOT IN DENIAL!

Yusuke: maybe he'd loosen up if he had a serious thing going with a girl, I mean look what it's done for Hiei

Hiei: want me to kill you now?

Kacei: and him in a relationship has changed him...how, you say?

Yusuke: never mind...

Hiei: hn.

Kurama: (_trying not to laugh_)

Kuwabara: well Mustang, you're still young, kinda, as long as you don't wind up like that guy in 40 year old virgin, then you'll be ok

Yusuke: Then again that guy got some in the end.

Mustang: (_eye twitch_) (_thoughts: I'm not even a virgin)_

Karith + Captain Ervinig: (_covering their ears_) 

Karith: I did not need to hear that.

Captain Erving: eww...bad images go away!

Fireball: (_coughing_)

Ed: someone wanna fill me in here?

Fireball: let's just say telekinesis isn't always a great thing...

Captain Erving: ditto

Mustang: (_blushing_) 

Khris: it isn't even safe to think in this house...

Hughes: hmm, hey I just realized what those 'things' were doing in Roy's desk; he and Hawkeye must have been—

Mustang: SHUT UP HUGHES!!

Hughes: oh sorry!

Momiji: umm whatcha' guys talking about?

Yusuke: we're talking about guy stuff, if you really want specifics go check in one of the guy's drawers, you'll see what I mean

Momiji: (_pulls out a bunch of old 'magazines'_) you mean like these things I found under your

bed?!

Everyone: O.O

Karith: I think I'm going to hurl (_goes into the nearest bathroom_)

Nibs: Somebody's in trouble

Yusuke: give me those (_grabs back his stash_)

Kuwabara: (_whispers_) can I barrow one of those later?

Kurama: you guys are unbelievable...

Captain Erving: Now Momiji that is no thing for a boy your age to be reading. Those are only for nasty, perverted boys that have no life.

Momiji: my life revolves around Tohru!

Kyo: watch it kid...

Nuriko: someone's jealous

Kyo: shut up!

Captain Erving: (_laughs_) Well you just keep your sites on little Tohru then. (_Ruffles his hair_) 

Kyo: dammit what kind of pirates did you say you guys were again?

Captain Erving: What are you tryin' na say red?

Kyo: you're all motherly and crap, Nibs is hyper and then you've got emo-child over there

Minako: my name is Minako and it literally means love child, just fyi

Kyo: oh spare me!

Captain Erving: (_pulls out her sword and puts it to Kyo's neck_) you _really_ want to see what a pirate truly is?

Kyo: errr no thanks

Khris: please Miss Erving, I don't want blood on my carpet...

Captain Erving: (_puts her sword away_) terribly sorry ma'am.

**(In the bathroom)**

Hiei: you feeling ok, Karith?

Karith: Just dandy. (_Sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out and crossed_) I just need to clear my head from Mustang's...confessions...so to speak.

Hiei: (_smirks_)

Karith: What's that smirk for?

Hiei: well it's just the fact that you actually pictured Mustang in the act _(laughs_)

Karith: (_blushes then smirks and pulls him down beside her_) I was going to say that you're cute when you laugh, but now I take it back. (_Looks in the opposite direction_)

Hiei: I would never consider you cute; however sexy is another story.

Karith: Oh really now? (_Has a calm voice but she's blushing_)

Hiei: yeah (_smooch_)

Karith: (_laughs and smooches him_)

**(Downstairs)**

Momiji_: (limbo-ing_)

Meryl: yeah you go Momiji-kun!

Shippo: me next (_after Momiji makes it under, Shippo goes and he doesn't have to bend_)

Meryl: guess there are benefits to that height

Shippo: what do you mean Meryl, it's not like you can control your height

Meryl: (_smirks_) not for me (_says some spell and then grows 2ft taller and looks older_) I can choose to be a kid or an adult

Nibs; woah...I wanna do that!

Akane: You look so different

Meryl: well I guess it's time I started to look more my age, it's been nearly 300 years...

Kacei: O.O 300 YEARS?!!?!

Meryl: well yeah, I just stayed in my child form for a long time

Shippo: makes sense, since you're so hyper...

Captain Erving: Great...another hyper one 

**(Phone rings)  
**

Khris: I got it (_answers and a minute later drops the phone, her eyes are wide open_) oh god...


	15. Vampires

Alphonse: what is it Khris?

Khris: it's my dad, he was on a mission and now he's gone missing and they found my uncle, who went with him, half dead on a beach

Fireball: uncle Hazumaru...

Kacei: So...you want to go looking for Mr. Rage?

Khris: that was the elder of fire on the phone, he told me to go after him...

Fireball: you mean _the_ elder of fire?! He's involved with this!?

Khris: they must be really concerned if the big wigs are involved...

Ed: umm what 'cha talking about?

Minako: there are elders of every element, Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Sound, Wind, Heart, Rock, and Metal. Then above that there are elders of Light and Darkness. Their father is important because most expect him to succeed the current fire elder...

Kacei: Well let's go, Mr. Rage was cool we can't just leave him...where ever he is. (_Dragging _

_Ed, Al, and fireball toward the door_) 

Minako: Even though I'm against the village, I'll go too, after all, you promised to make it better, so I'll lend my allegiance to you

Khris: I appreciate it Minako-san

Minako: call me Mina-chan

Khris: fair enough, Nuriko watch Tsuki; anyone else want to come along?

Captain Erving: where ever Mina goes, we go.

Nibs: yup (_tries to give a stern look_) 

Hiei: I wouldn't mind slitting a few throats, you game Karith?

Karith: of course (_spins her staff around_)

Khris: alright then, we're off

**(Outside)  
**

Khris: (_S-class mode in songstress outfit_) here we go (_pulls out a mirror_) Reveal the location of Rage of the Flames (_the mirror glows and then a map appears inside with an large red X on it_) he's on the other side of the world...

Kacei: So he's in Asia?

Khris: In North Korea...

Fireball: this is going to get interesting

Nibs: We've never been there before. Yay I get to go some where new!

Minako: so can this mirror take up strait to the place?

Khris: no but it can drop us off within a 100 mile radius of the spot...

Fireball: that isn't really that reliable...

Karith: It's the fastest way.

Khris: alright then, Doorway! (_A bright flash happens, and then they are in N. Korea)_ wow

Ed: that was defiantly different, traveling by mirror...

Nibs: Let's do it again!

Hiei: so where is he?

Khris: (_looks in the mirror_) 20 miles south of here

Nibs: (_sniffs_) We're not going to do it again are we?

Karith and Cap. Erving: No

Nibs_: (cries_) 

Khris: we're going to have to when we leave so try to be patient

**  
(A couple hours later...)  
**

Fireball: this must be the place (_looking at a camp site in the distance_)

Nibs_: (whispers_) It looks so...deserted...

Ed: then I bet it's trap

Khris: in that case we should go right in

Fireball: are you crazy?

Khris: just a little bit, actually we don't really have a choice; if we sit here nothing's going to happen

Captain Erving: (_takes out her sword)_ Right beside you.

**(Inside the campsite, a bunch of tents are set up and a guard is standing outside each one, without any visible weapons)**

Guard: welcome, we've been expecting you

Karith: (_studies the guard_) and why is that?

Guard 2: the young master has been waiting, miss summoner, please fallow me, he wants to speak with you, alone

Fireball: no way!

Khris: alright then (_steps forward_)

Fireball: are you nuts?

Khris: I think I can handle myself

Hiei: so what are we supposed to do?

Guard 3: don't do anything and you won't have to die

Captain Erving: (_says calmly yet with much venom_) Die? Are you serious? I can kill you with one swipe of my sword.

Minako: I think there's more to them then what meets the eye (_looks at the guy's pocket_) he's hiding something...

Captain Erving: (_looks at his pocket and scoffs_) (_thoughts: lousy cheat_.)

Karith: Go Khris. Well be here if you need us.

Khris: (_nods and fallows the guy_)

Fireball: Mina, are they what I think they are?

Minako: if you're thinking they're the undead then you're correct...

Guard: (_shows his fangs_) so you figured it out, clever girl…

Captain Erving: Oh, shut your trap you freakin' zombie freak.

Guard: (_smirks and then his body explodes and foam sprays out, then the other guard do the same)  
_

Minako: (_calm_) that's just plain wrong...

Fireball: look at the sky, its turning black, what do you thinks going on?

Hiei: I don't know but I think we should fallow Khris

Everyone: (does as Hiei instructed)

**(Inside a large tent)**

Lord V: So glad you could make it, please sit

Khris: I'll stand, what'd you do with my father?

Lord V: such lovely weather isn't it?

Khris: stop toying with me and explain yourself before I--

Lord V: do you plan to kill me? Your father tried to do the same thing 16 years ago, but as you can see I'm alive, so to speak

Khris: I smell the blood on you, you're a vampire

Nibs: AHHH VAMPIRE WHERE IS IT?!!! (_Hides behind Fireball_) 

Khris: (_sweat drop_)

Lord V: I had a feeling that this would happen which is why I reanimated the corpses of my fallen brethren, but alas they fell to pieces on me, they just don't make corpses as well as they used to...

Khris: cut the crap and give me my dad

Lord V: who am I to argue with a woman, you may take him (_snaps his fingers and Rage appears asleep on the floor)_

Nibs: Yeah that was easy!

Karith: Don't be too sure.

Captain Erving: Hey, Vampire guy's looking pretty hot.

Karith and Nibs: (_sweat drop_)

Lord V: you may leave now

Khris: (_looks at the body_) well you think you're so clever don't you? You gave us his body, but not his soul, YOU BIT HIM YOU SICK BASTARD, TELL ME WHY!

Lord V: (_smirks_) revenge, 22 years ago, before you were born the flame summoner and his partner (Hazumaru) were sent into our village in order to execute us for worshipping the devil, I barely survived the fight and was bitten soon after. You're the ones who are wrong; you have no right to judge us based on our beliefs!

Captain Erving: But what about his family? The people that need him? You're a spoiled child no matter how old you are. What they did to you is wrong, cruel, and cold. But you're taking yourself down to their level for Vengeance.

Lord V: ...

Khris: so why stop now, why not kill me too?

Lord V: I considered that, but I know even more ways to make you suffer, for instance (_teleports behind Khris_) all it would take it one bite and your whole village would turn against you

Captain Erving: (_has her sword to his neck_)

Karith: (_has her staff to his back_)

Nibs: Emily-San be careful he might use his eyes to hypnotize you! (_Has a piece of wood in her hands trying to make a stake_)

Lord V: You do realize I can kill you?

Khris: that's what you think; enough with the monologing, time for you to die (_flames shoot out of her back and incinerate the vampire_) and FYI, those are holy flames so you won't be coming back, maybe now you can rest in peace...

Fireball: sis what about dad?

Khris: (_walks over to Rage_) Minako, Fireball, it's up to you guys to get the others home, k?

Minako: _(nods_)

Fireball: what's she going to do?

Minako: revive your father by transferring some of her life force, and he won't transform into a vampire.

Captain Erving: We weren't even need were we?

Karith: (_laughs_) Not really.

Nibs: (_to Link_) YAY! We get to use the Mirror again! 

Fireball: not exactly, I can't use her mirror

Khris: (_uses her mirror to revive Rage then she falls asleep_)

Fireball: Rocks can teleport us tho (summons _Rocks out of his pendent and they teleport_)


	16. Truth or Dare

**(Khris' house)**

Nuriko: (_in the window_) looks like she did something reckless again...

Kacei: -.- At least I made dinner for 'em (_grumbles_)

Fireball: (_walks in_) I smell food!

Kacei: Help yourself.

Fireball: yay!

Inuyasha: FOOD!

Kacei: I think people should start paying for board here.

Khris: agreed... (_Hears a knock at the door_) wonder who that is, go check Ed

Ed: alright (_looks through the little peep hole in the door, turns into a scared chibi and runs_)

COLONEL IT'S FOR YOU!

Mustang: (_nonchalantly goes to open the door_)

**(Standing at the door are all of Mustang's military buddies, including a very pissed off...)  
**

Hawkeye: Colonel Roy Mustang where the hell have to been for the past few months! _(Has her gun locked and loaded_)

Mustang: (_smiles with a sweat drop_) umm...sick?

Havoc: Right you're just hiding out here to avoid paperwork right?

Mustang: No I was really sick! 

Hughes: he isn't lying

Hawkeye: even so, you should have at least called

Mustang: (_sniffs_) you don't love me anymore?

Hawkeye: shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?

Mustang: huh?

Hawkeye: if you cared you would have called

Armstrong: she does have a point

Mustang: (_sighs and says seriously_) I forgot okay. Really.

Hawkeye: (_looks hurt_)

Armstrong: (_senses the tension and decides to look around_) Edward Elric I'm so glad to see you (_sparkles_)

Ed: (_sweat drops_)

Mustang: oh come here (_hugs Hawkeye_)

Hawkeye: (_pretending she doesn't care; as usual_)

Ed: get a room you two

Mustang: shut up or I'll tell everyone about you and the bathroom!

Ed: I don't know what you're talking about coughpeepingtomcough

Mustang: (_lets go of Hawkeye and chases Ed around with a umbrella_) 

Hawkeye: well they're both mature...

Captain Erving: you can say that again (_sigh_) 

Khris: I run a boarding house for fools... and midgets...

Hiei: (_glare_)

Ed: ARE YOU TRIEING TO MAKE FUN OF ME YOU BARBIE DOLL WANNA BE HAG

Khris: (_scary chibi_)

Karith: and here we go again

Kacei: I should be getting paid!

Khris: he called me a hag

Nuriko: calm down, I'll handle this (_walks over to Ed and knocks him into a wall_) happy now?

Khris: yes

Ed: bastard...

Karith: idiots.

Kacei: cheap retards.

Captain Erving: immature brats.

Momiji: Momiji!

Armstrong: (_sparkles_)

Minako: people in this house are random and weird

Karith: (_sarcastic)_ isn't it wonderful?

Hiei: hn (_smirk_) 

Blazer: we should do something random and weird like...

Momiji: truth or dare!

Karith: wow, that wasn't so random, but why not?

Fireball: oh me first, Ed?

Ed: truth

Fireball: are you wearing underwear!

Khris: that's not how you do it Link, let me show you, Ed, tell Winry everything you did to her before she woke up this morning

Ed: (_sweat drop_)

Winry: what?

Ed: (_gulps_) well I errr umm... (_Blush_) I umm

Khris_: (smirk)_

Ed: I-made-out-with-you-when-you-were-still-sleeping there I said it!

Winry: you did WHAT?!?!!?!?!?! (_Turning red from embarrassment and anger_) That counts as

attempted rape!!!

Ed: (_scared chibi_)

Fireball: I have some photos if you want proof Winry, but I charge $1.50 a shot

Akane: you sound like my sister, always trying to make a little extra cash

Tsukiyume: ashh hole!

Khris: O.O who was letting him watch 'meet the Fockers'?

Inuyasha: (_over in a corner whistling_) what?!

Khris: (_sigh and sweet drop_) lets just continue the game before Ed gets killed by Winry, Ed ask someone

Ed: Before I ask anyone, let me warn you all, the truth is a scary thing! (_Clears throat_) alright

then, Colonel how about you, truth or dare?

Mustang: (_smirks_) dare.

Kacei: oOo ur gonna get it! Give 'em a hard one!

Ed: aright then, Mustang I dare you to run around town dressed as Winnie the Pooh while carrying an umbrella while mindlessly chanting "tut tut it looks like rain"

Mustang: that's not so bad (goes to get the suit)

Khris: you should have made him sing "there's a rumbly in my tumbly" that'd be more embarrassing

Ed: I'm not speaking to you after what you did

Khris: feh, damn sensitive bean-sprout

Ed: I'M NOT A VARIOUS NEW WORLD TWINING HERB OF THE GENUS PHASEOLUS IN THE PEA FAMILY, HAVING LEAVES WITH THREE LEAFLETS, WITH VARIOUSLY COLORED FLOWERS, AND EDIBLE PODS AND SEEDS!

Everyone: O.O

Khris: wow, thank you for the science lesson...

Ed: whatever, Mustang are you done changing yet?

Mustang: (_comes out in the suit and holding an umbrella_)

Hawkeye: oh my...

Tsukiyume: honey!

Mustang: (_runs out the door and frolics around_) tut tut looks like rain!

Hughes: (_pulls out the camera_) I bet Elysia would love to see this

Fireball: oh great he's a living Kodak commercial

Mustang: (_runs up to two young girls and sings_) tut tut looks like rain!

Kacei: I think he's having fun.

Hawkeye: _(has her gun locked and loaded_) I better keep an eye on him...

Ed: so who's next?

Momiji: oh pick me! I want to ask Tohru!

Kacei: haha go ahead Momiji

Momiji: Tohru, truth or dare

Tohru: truth?

Momiji: If you were found sleep walking, where would you be?

Kacei: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IN THAT?!?!

Tohru: umm...the kitchen I suppose...but, why would you ask that Momiji?

Momiji: so that I know where to find you when your sleep walking -

Tohru: O.O o...kay

Captain Erving: ur turn Tohru, ask a question.

Tohru: um...Kyo truth or dare?

Kyo: A real man always says dare

Tohru: (_bright smile_) I dare you to eat leeks!

Kyo: aww hell--

Nuriko: what's the matter Kyo, "a real man always says dare"

Kyo: aww to hell with it (_stuffs a leek in his mouth_)

Kacei: good one Tohru!

Kyo: that's it, hey rat-boy, truth or dare?

Yuki: Dare.

Kyo: heh, I dare you to walk around town, dressed up as a girl in a mini-skirt, oh yeah and ya also gotta seduce Mustang while you're at it

Yuki: (_grimaces and growls_) fine.

Karith: that was low.

Yuki: Khris, may I borrow some clothes?

Khris: help yourself; miniskirts are in the back of the closet

Kyo: heh, don't forget the make-up pretty boy (_laughs_)

Karith: (_bonks Kyo on the head_)

Yuki: (_goes to change and comes back down wearing a jean mini skirt and a red turtle neck with make-up_) 

Kyo: _(laughing_) hey Ayame, he's taken after you

Ayame: isn't he the cutest thing!!

Yuki: whatever (_goes outside_) 

Khris: Kyo, you suck...

Kyo: it's just a game

Khris: you're making him seduce Mustang, oh now I get it, you're into yaoi and that sort of thing

Kyo: LIKE HELL I AM!

Khris: so you are

Kyo: HELL NO

Yuki: (_getting whistled at by guys_)

Khris: Winry, may I see your wrench?

Winry: (_hands it to her_) 

Khris: (_clubs Kyo over the head with it then hands it back to Winry)_ thanks

Kyo: why do I have to be the lucky guy who lives in a house of psycho chicks?!?! owww my head

Yuki: (_walks up to Mustang and smiles brightly_) excuse me sir but would you kindly _escort_ (_winks_) me to my house. It seems some perverts are following me.

Hawkeye: (_rolls her eyes_) (_thoughts: he probably won't be fooled that easily_)

Mustang: sure why not?!

Hawkeye: I can't believe he's falling for it, and this guy's supposed to be my superior officer?!?

Captain Erving: Better believe it, Hun.

Hawkeye: (_sweat drop_)

Yuki: (_regular voice to the others_) Am I done now?

Mustang: WHAT?!

Hawkeye: took you long enough --0

Mustang: You tricked me you little (_flicks fire at Yuki's feet as he dances around trying not to get burned)_

Kyo: (_rolling on the floor laughing_)

Hawkeye: (_sweat drop_)

Hughes: who's next?

Ed: Oh I got one, Al truth or dare?

Alphonse: uh...truth?

Ed: aww I was hoping you'd say dare, anyways truth huh? I can't think of anything good!

Havoc: well that sucks…

Fireball: Kacei you're a truth or dare expert, why not give Edo-kun a hand?

Kacei: (_in a business suit_) yea I'm a professional! Ask him if he did the most embarrassing thing that you can remember.

Fireball: that isn't quiet what I meant when I said 'expert'…

Meryl: the truths in this game are really sad, I'm bored

Minako: me too, hey where did Khris go?

Meryl: she left the game after she clobbered Kyo, now I think she's downloading some anime

Fireball: well then to heck with this game, I'm going to see if the next episode of Bleach is up! Later tatters

Nuriko: You got that from KH2 didn't you?

Fireball: (_shifty eyes_) maybe

Ed: riiiight, Al I'm just going to ask you something totally random so we can end this game so

here it goes, what's the most embarrassing that has happened to you in the last year?

Fireball: I wanna watch conquerors of shambala!

Minako: No we should watch Full metal panic fumoffu!

Fireball: FMA: COS!

Minako: FMPF!

Nuriko: don't you just hate it when fans abbreviate the names of the shows and then no one knows what the hell they're talking about?

Meryl: well sometimes it's easy to tell, like with DBZ

Nuriko: you've got a point there


	17. KH and Therapy

(**Downstairs)**

Khris: (_playing KH2 while waiting for stuff to load on youtube_) DIE MANSEX DIE!

Kacei: Oooo to your left. YOUR LEFT!!! No now the right!

Khris: (_Sora gets "captured")_ oh now I get to play as Riku!

Captain Erving: (_prods the PS2_) what is this contraption.

Fireball: a video game consol

Khris: YES I BEAT IT FOR THE 3RD TIME! Hey maybe we should give ol' Riku a call, after all it's been a while

Capt. Erving: hmmm... (_Studies the ps2_)

Kacei: yeah. I wonder how he's doing.

Khris: let's give him a call (_dials her cell phone_)

_Riku: (cell phone rings and he picks it up_) Moshi moshi

Khris: Hey Riku, guess who!

Riku: uhhh...my imaginary friend from first grade?

Khris: (_laughs_) very funny

Riku: Hey, Khris (_smiles_)

Khris: How's it going?

Riku: Good, how have all the guys been? It's been feeling kind of lonely without them.

Khris: it's been organized chaos as usual

**(In the background on Riku's end)**

Sora: Hey Riku check this out (_he's balancing the keyblade on his nose_)

Khris: Oh wow, is that Sora?

Riku: (_laughs at Sora_) Yeah, Roxas is here too.

Khris: Roxas, don't think I've met him before, but I played as him 

**(Background)**

Roxas: Sora, you can be such a dumbass

Riku: (_shakes his head_) Why don't I bring them over so you can meet him?

Khris: Oh that'd be great -

Riku: Alright, I'll see you soon. Sayonara.

Khris: Ja ne (see you soon) hey guys guess what, Riku's coming over!

Kacei: (_jumps up_) YAY!

Capt. Erving: who's Riku?

Khris: (_points to a picture on the wall_) that's us when we were kids, he has the silvery hair

Carpt. Erving: Cute kid.

Kacei: Karith you should make dinner since we're having guests over!

Karith: what am I the houses' personal chief? 

Hiei: well you are a good cook (_smirks_)

Kacei: Yeah come on Rithy make us some of the gourmet cookin'!

Karith: (_tenses up at being called "Rithy")_ fine (_goes into the kitchen_)

**(In the living room)**

Hawkeye: Taisa? (Colonel)

Mustang: Hai?

Hawkeye: shouldn't we at least act like we're actually doing something military-related while we're out here?

Mustang: sure. (_Looks out the window and lights a bird on fire_) there I destroyed the enemy.

Hawkeye: (_sweat drop_) that isn't exactly what I had in mind...

Havoc: Just what were you thinking?

Hawkeye: (_pulls out a stack of the dreaded paper-work_)

Mustang: (_on his feet with his hands on his head_) YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Hawkeye: this is just one week's worth of things you've been neglecting; I figured seeing it all at once would be a shock

Mustang: (TT) Why me?

**(Door bell rings) **

Khris: _(answers_) HIya -

Riku: Hello Khris.

Khris: (_gives Riku a friendly hug)_ come on in (_notices Sora, with the keyblade on his nose and Roxas just shaking his head in disappointment)_

Roxas: I hate to think that's my other half...

Riku: get used to it (_walks inside_.)

Kacei: RIKU! (_Jumps onto Riku's back_) 

Riku: (_laughs_) Hey Kacei.

Roxas: hey Sora, there's a big bug on your nose

Sora: really (_hits his nose and knocks the keyblade off_)

Roxas: heh, gotcha

Sora: (_pouts_)

Riku: Dumbasses (_let's Kacei off his back_)

Capt. Erving: So you're little Riku? Nice to meet you.

Riku :...(_ turns to Khris_) are you aware that there's a pirate in your house?

Khris: (_thoughts: and he said Roxas and Sora were dumb...)_ three of them actually

Capt. Erving: You have a problem with that?

Riku: (scoffs) just don't steal anything.

Capt. Erving: what was that pretty boy?

Minako: sounds like flirting to me, captain

Capt. Erving: Oh, shut it!

Minako: (_smirks_) whatever (_goes over to Roxas and Sora_) are you two related?

Sora + Roxas: you could say that...

Kacei: you look super similar

Sora + Roxas: it's a long story

Minako: how do you do that?

Sora + Roxas: do what?

Minako: That talking thing

Sora + Roxas: the world may never know

Kacei: just like a lollipop commercial.

Ed: (_randomly comes out with a bag of lollipops_)

Sora: it's a lepricon

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SMALL, WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME, HUH!?!?! MIDGET, PIPSQUEAK, HALF-PINT, DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!?!?!?

Sora: O.O

Kacei: Don't mind him. He's a little sensitive about his height.

Sora: uhhhuhh

Ed: (_glare_) who says I'm sensitive?

Fireball: the proof's in the photos (_pulls out some cute little edxwirnry shots_)

Ed: that's not what she meant by sensitive you dolt, and give me those!

Kacei: aww were those the pictures I took of them in the bathroom?

Fireball: (_nods_)

Roxas: do we even want to know?

Kacei: See it all started when-

Ed: Shut up!

Kacei: (_pouts_) Oh come on you big baby!

Fireball: Kacei, if he were a baby he wouldn't be makin' out with Winry on the floor now would he?

Ed: urgg Link, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Fireball: bring it midget!

**(The two start brawling)**

Kacei: (_takes pictures_) haaha more memories for the photo album!

Sora: Looks like we're going to have some fun while we're here

Roxas: -- oh goody...

Khris: Hey what's with that frown?

Sora: Hey Khris where'd you come from?

Khris: well this is my house

Sora: that's right, so what were we talking about?

Kacei: about why Ed was on the bathroom floor making out with Winry while she was sleeping?

Khris: no we were talking about why Roxas is so "cheerful"

Roxas: you wanna start something?

Khris: looks like someone has anger issues

Fireball: kinda sounds like the way Yuki and Kyo fight...

Yuki: no comment

Kacei: -.- you're all so wonderful _(sarcasm_)

Kyo: ya know, Roxas does have a girly face...

Khris: and how is that relevant to anything?

Roxas: wait a sec, girly face?

Kacei: here we go

Capt. Erving: so does Riku 

Fireball: so what, most of the guys here do

Goku: yeah especially you Fireball, with that long hair and sparkly eyes

Fireball: what was that you stupid chimp?

Amaya: you know he does have a point...

Fireball: aww who cares, it's my hair and if I want it long I'll keep it that way

Blazer: nicely said

Kyo: yeah better than Ayame's long explanation about wearing his hair long

Ayame: Mine is simply beautiful (_flips his hair_) 

Kyo: (_sighs_) Yuki how do you put up with it?

Yuki: ignoring him and by not claiming him as my brother

Kyo: good plan...

Khris: no it's not; maybe you two should look into family consoling

Ayame: that's a wonderful idea! It will bring us closer together Yuki!

Yuki: (_groans_) 

Minako: (_chibi and in a suit_) ok boys, I want two to take a seat (_point to a sofa that appeared out of no where)_

**(They sit down)  
**

Minako: now let us being, Yuki; first I'd like you to tell me how you are feeling, Ayame once he's

completely finished it will be your turn...

Yuki: I feel fine

Minako: now you Ayame-san

Ayame: _(tears come to his eyes_) I feel as though Yuki and I are drifting apart. I want to fulfill my

role as an older brother knowing that Yuki is looking up to me. 

Minako: I see (_takes notes_) now let's do some works associations; Ayame you first, hot

Ayame: Ayame of course

Minako: ok next word, color

Ayame: beautiful dresses

Minako: cold

Ayame: Yuki

Minako: light

Ayame: bows

Minako: dark

Ayame: hehehee I can't say that one

Minako: o... and the last word, favorite

Ayame: Tohru!

Minako: ok then. Yuki your turn; hot

Yuki: fire

Minako: color

Yuki: pink

Minako: cold

Yuki: ice

Minako: light

Yuki: day

Minako: dark

Yuki: night

Minako: last word, favorite

Yuki: Tohru.

Minako: mmhhmmm, alright then here are the results; Yuki you are what they call logic smart and

Ayame is what they call flamboyant. 

Fireball: hey Mina, since when were you a shrink?

Minako: I took courses on psychology before becoming a pirate

Fireball: oh

Yuki: that was already obvious

Minako: Now on that last word association you both said Tohru; that is very interesting, now this is just a guess but you two like her don't you?

Ayame: of course we like her, who doesn't like Tohru?

Minako: uhhuh, just as I thought a typical case of sibling rivalry...

Yuki: what are you talking about?

Minako: well it may not be the main reason, but Tohru is defiantly one factor that is causing the aggression between you two

Ayame: (_looks at Yuki)_

Yuki: (_looks at Ayame_)

Both: you have to be kidding

Minako: Sorry but I'm not the joking type. Yuki, I'd like to speak with you alone for a few minutes,

Ayame I'll call you when it's your turn

Ayame: oh take your time dear

Minako: So Yuki, first tell me about your childhood

Yuki: I'd rather not.

Minako: first step to getting over a problem is finding out what it is, so why don't you tell me about

your childhood

Yuki: My childhood was miserable okay, end of story.

Minako: Aright then, now tell me about your mother

Yuki: what about her.

Ayame: come on Yuki open up. Express those feelings!

Minako: Yuki quit being so difficult and answer the questions I'm getting impatient (_pulls out a gun_) now answer the god damn question!

Gojyo: Remind you of anyone Sanzo?

Sanzo: I have no clue what you're talking about

Hakkai: well she is a pirate, but she's just so innocent looking it's easy to forget that little detail...

Yuki: now what kind or therapist are you. You shouldn't threaten your client. 

Minako: (_puts the gun away and calms down_) alright then, let's try again, Yuki please tell me a little bit about your interests and hobbies

Yuki: I garden and I beat up Kyo

Minako: Tell me about this garden

Yuki: it's a secret

Minako: alright then, so why do you beat Kyo up?

Yuki: because he's always trying to "beat" me in everything.

Minako: are you envious of him?

Yuki: (_scoffs_) why would I be?

Minako: well then what are you trying to defend, if you were confident that you were better than him you wouldn't have to beat him

Yuki: (_sweat drop_) (_thoughts: freakin' therapists_) 

Minako: ok Yuki I think we're done for this session, between this time and next I want you and Kyo to do something nice together. Now Ayame it's your turn

Yuki: (_walks away mumbling_).

Ayame: (_flops down on the couch_) 

Minako: talk to be Ayame-san, how's life?

Ayame: life is wonderful, you know. (_flips his hair_), but I wish to be closer to my baby brother. (_sniffs_) 

Minako: why aren't you two close in the first place?

Ayame: well you see, I never really paid much attention to the little tike when we were young. Henceforth the present situation.

Minako: and what have you done since you became aware of the gap?

Ayame: (_says dramatically_) I have tried to make amends for the error of my ways and spend time with my younger sibling.

Minako: and does Yuki appreciate this?

Ayame: I'm afraid not...

Minako: hmm, this may sound strange but why not try backing off, give him space and let him come around

Ayame: (_gasp_) that's absurd!!!

Minako: to you it may seem that way, but maybe the best solution is not to force a solution, do you understand?

Ayame: sighs I guess...

Minako: good, we'll have another session next week, until then tchao

Karith: (yells from the kitchen) FOOD'S READY!!!!

Inuyasha: FOOD!

Goku: FOOD!

Sanzo: (_hits Goku and Inuyasha with a paper fan_) will you two knock that off, you do it every time

before we eat

Inuyasha: you wanna make something of it pretty boy?!

Kagome: (_sweat drop_) Uhh (_nervous laugh_) come on Inuyasha, you want dinner don't you. Pushes him into the kitchen.)

**(Inside)**

Hiei: It looks good

Karith: (_smiles warmly_) It's California rolled sushi, Won Ton and noodle soup, teriyaki chicken, curry, and salad.

Blazer: (_thoughts: at least your girl can cook Hiei, I don't think Amaya's ever cooked_)

Amaya: Thanks Karith!

Karith: No problem. (_winks at her and giver her the victory sign_)

**(Inuyasha and Goku come in and start stuffing their faces)  
**

Karith: _(sweat drop_)

Khris: (_pouring tea for everyone_) slow down you two, or you'll choke...

Inuyasha: but its sooo good. Kagome, how come you can't cook like Khris and Karith?

Kagome: (_face turns red_) SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (_falls over backwards in his chair with his legs in the air)_

Goku: (_laughs and starts eating the sushi that Inuyasha was eating when..) _Hey Gojyo let go that

one's mine!

Gojyo: I don't see your name on it monkey boy (_eats it_)

Goku: You ate my sushi you jerk!

Inuyasha: (_gets up_) hey that was MINE!!!

Goku: he took it (_points to Gojyo and then give Gojyo a smirk_) (_thoughts: serves you right stupid water sprite)_

Inuyasha: (_takes a sushi off of Gojyo's plate stuffs it in his mouth_) 

Gojyo: stupid mutt two wrongs don't make it right!

Inuyasha: well one wrong doesn't make a right either so what's the difference? 

Gojyo: (_takes his teas and splashes Inuyasha with it_)

Hakkai: now Gojyo, that wasn't very nice

Khris: You ass you ruined the tea! (_Whacks him in the head with a chair_)

Hakkai: (_sweatdrops_)

Inuyasha: WHAT ABOUT ME?!? He could have burnt my face off!!

Kacei: oOo I like that movie! That one with John Travolta and Nicolas Cage (_nods_) haven't seen a better movie yet.

Khris: (_sweat drops_) typical Kacei

Karith: (_nocks Kacei on the head_) baka

Kacei: (_hold her head and eyes brim with tears_) ow.

Tyler: (_hugs her_) what was that for?

Karith: she needs it once every blue moon.

Fireball: Karith I don't think she could take much more brain damage

Khris: That's just mean!

Karith: (_laughs)_

Hiei: (_trying not to laugh at Karith laughing, ya know cause laughing is contagious_)

Kacei: grr you guys are so mean (_starts crying_). 

Khris: It's ok, they're just being morons

Kacei: (happy face) okay!

Minako: Life in this house is strange

Fireball: I have a feeling it's only going to get weirder...


	18. Tsuki's first day of school

**Tsukiyume's first day of school**

Nuriko: Oh my god it's Tsuki's first day of school, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this ya know emotionally

Khris: and you promised me you wouldn't turn into Hughes

Kacei: well it's his son's first day how is he supposed to behave?

Khris: calm like me

Kacei: but on the inside you're saying (_dramatic voice_) "oh god my little baby is going to school!"

Khris: Since when have I been dramatic?

Fireball: Every time you bring home a stray and say (_with big puppy eyes_) Oh Link Link can we please keep him?

Karith: you asked your little brother if you could keep a pet?

Khris: well I asked him because I didn't want our parents to find out

Kacei: yeah yeah yeah Tsuki has to go meet lots of little girls now!

Khris: Isn't he a little young for that?

Kacei: peeshaw. You're never too young for love!

Khris: (_sweat drop_) then there's the people who act younger than they really are and date prudes

Kacei: who me? (_Points to herself_) 

Khris: maybe (_innocent smile_)

Kacei: (_sticks her tongue out and crosses her arms_).

Tsukiyume: (_comes downstairs wearing a red t-shirt and black baggy shorts, his hair is braided_)

Ok I'm weady now

Kacei: aww isn't he adorable?

Khris: Did you remember to brush your teeth?

Tsukiyume: (_nods_)

Khris: did you pack a snack

Tsukiyume: (_nods_)

Khris: Hmmm something's missing but I can't put my finger on it... oh you forgot your shoes

Kacei: hey, where's Nuriko?

Khris: (_rolls her eyes_) not this again (_opens the closet_)

Nuriko: hi there

Khris: give me Tsuki's shoes

Nuriko: what shoes?

Khris: (_snaps her fingers and fire appears_) they're behind your back

Nuriko: What if he's not ready, we could wait another year

Khris: (_thoughts: god, the things I deal with...)_

Zexion: (uses _a portal to go through the closet, grabbing the shoes and handing them to Khris_) here, God, can't get any sleep in this house. (_Running his hands through his hair he goes back _

_through. By the way, he only had boxers on_). 

Khris: umm thanks (_puts the shoes on Tsuki_) oh look the bus just got here

Nuriko: Can I walk him out?

Khris: no

Nuriko: why not?

Khris: Because you won't let him get on

Nuriko: How do I know you're not going to do the same thing?

Khris: Kacei, will you bring Tsuki out so Nuriko can stop bitc-- I mean complaining

Kacei: okay! (Takes _Tsuki's hand and skips with him out the door and onto the bus_) 

Nuriko: ya know Khris; I really never liked that Zexion guy...

Khris: you jealous or somthin?

Nuriko: (_flustered_) no!

Kacei: (_pops back in_) then why don't ya like 'em?

Nuriko: the guy creeps me out!

Khris: You creep Hotohori out but you don't see him complaining

Kacei: True and I don't think Maiko would be too happy about you not liking him.

Nuriko: Like I care what Maiko thinks

Khris: well you should

Nuriko: and what about that Axel guy is he gay or something?

Khris: (_sighs_) maybe we should get our own place so that you can quit your bitching

Kacei: (_cocks and eyebrow_) are you just scared that Khris is gonna leave you for some other hot guy in this house?

Khris: Is that really the case?

Nuriko: ...

Khris: Nuriko

Nuriko: ...

Khris: Ryuen

Nuriko: I'm gonna go watch tv... (_walks off_)

Kacei: (_scoffs_) Men...

Khris: (_sighs_)

Kacei: what's wrong?

Khris: Now I feel guilty

Minako: (_pops up_) why it's not like you've been having an affair or anything

Khris: (_sighs_) yeah but the way he gets jealous sure does make it seem like it's that way

Kacei: well you shouldn't. He should be apologizing to _you_. 

Khris: like that's gonna happen...

(**Meanwhile)**

Nuriko: (_watching tv_)

Roxas: Nuriko why're you watching Mr. Rodger neighborhood?

Nuriko: just a habit I guess, Tsuki and I always watch it

Zexion: (_plops down on the couch_) you watch an old man in a red sweater?

Nuriko: He's got some good morals

Zexion: suuurree he does. (_Goes to the kitchen to get something to eat_)

**(IN the kitchen)**

Axel: Mornin' Zex, how's it hanging?

Zexion: (_grumbles something incoherent_)

Axel: I wouldn't drink any of the milk in the fridge, it's sour

Zexion: (_pours it into the sink and it comes out in chunks_) that's sick.

Maiko: (_runs into the kitchen_) good morning. (_Grabs some pop tarts and kisses Zexion on his _

_cheek then hugs Axel_) see ya later.

Zexion: hey! Where are you going?

Maiko: gotta go to work. Make some money. Bye! (_Runs out the door.)_

Axel: well someone had coffee this morning

Zexion: Damn Starbucks Frappuccinos.

Axel: You said it

Zexion: so where's your boyfriend?

Axel: (_eyebrow twitch_) would you mind repeating that question (_pulls out chakrams_)

Zexion: (_leans against the counter_) where. Is. Your. Boyfriend. Was that slow enough for you?

Axel: that's it! (_about to attack Zexion_)

Roxas: (_walks in_) Axel knock it off, it's too early for that (_**thoughts: **__the things I put up with...)_

Zexion: (_smirks_) whipped. (_grabs and apple out of the fridge and walks out_). 

Axel: I'll get you Zexion (_shakes a first and puts the weapons away)  
_

Roxas: What is it with people and yaoi fanism?

Axel: I just don't know; wait a sec, were you standing there the whole time?

Roxas: yepp (_drinking apple juice_) but you do have to admit half the time we talk it sounds like you're hitting on me...

Riku: (_walks in_) who's hitting on who?

Axel + Roxas_: (blush_) nothing

Sora: (_walks in_) this is awkward

Riku: you can say that again (_looks back and forth between Roxas and Axel_) 

Sora: Hey Riku look what I found on fanfics (_shows Riku a Sora/Riku pairing_)

Roxas: and it just got more awkward

Riku: aww my eyes!!! They burn!!!

Axel: (_laughs_) hey let me see that, it can't be that bad (_looks_) OMG WTF?!

Roxas: Fangirls are weird... (_Looks at a fic called 'it all started with a sneeze y'_) **( written by yours truly 3)**

Riku: only the ones that go overboard. I have no problem the other ones.

Kacei: psh! What fangirls do _**you guys**_ have?

Sora: What's that supposed to mean?!

Axel: It means our fan base is declining and Zexion's is rising

Zexion: (_pops up_) Got that right.

Roxas: Just what do girls see in you anyways?

Zexion: I'm hot and sexy, that's all you need.

Kacei: plus he's mysterious and brooding!

Roxas: (_sweatdrop_)

Axel: Well Roxas has a fan base that's probably got the same number of girls as Zexion's

Sora: They like him more than me --

Kacei: well, Roxas is a badass and you...well...aren't.

Khris: Not to mention Sora has a bunch of mood swings

Sora: That's not true! (_Pouts_) oh look Oreos! (_Is happy_)

Axel: Point proven

Kacei: poor thing. Well, at least he has Kairi.

Khris: That's a good thing? She's as crazy as he is!

Kacei: Hey, everybody need's some lovin'.

Khris: True, plus if those two weren't together Roxas would be upset

Roxas: I would not.

Khris: What about Namine!?

Roxas: What about her? (_blush_)

Kacei: Is that anyway to talk about you're girlfriend young man!

Roxas: She is not

Sora: Really then why are you always smiling around her?

Roxas: Shut it other!

Kacei: aren't _**you**_the other?

Khris: Well Sora is Roxas' other and Roxas is Sora's other so they're both the other's other. But

no matter what Sora is the one with the heart and Roxas is a nobody.

Kacei: aww that's so sad (_hugs Roxas_) poor kid.

Roxas: umm, it really doesn't bother me

Axel: Nobodies don't have emotions, got it memorized?

Kacei: then why does he smile around a girl? That means he's happy. Which is an emotion dumb ass.

Roxas: Actually, nobodies don't have emotions, but they have memories of what the emotions are

Sora: I'm confused

Khris: Don't strain your brain Sora

Kacei: but can you feel what the emotions used to be?

Axel: umm Zexion why don't you explain it _(frolics away_)

Roxas: Wait for me (_fallows)_

Kacei: (_furrows an eyebrow_) Did he just frolic?

Sora: I think so...O.o

Kacei: (_looks at a newspaper on the table and picks it up_) hey Pirates Of The Caribbean is

playing. Maybe we should all go see it!

Khris: Sounds good, but we'll have to get back here before Tsuki gets home

Kacei: no problem (_goes to round everyone up_)


	19. Thats CAPTAIN Jack

**(At the theater)  
**

Sora: Alright we get to see Jack!

Kacei: yeah on the screen.

Capt. Erving: why do you need to see this when you have real pirates right here!

Minako: Yeah aren't we cut throat enough for ya?

Fireball: (_cracks up_)

Minako: What's so funny?

Fireball: Just the fact that you of all people are a pirate

Minako: You take that back!

Capt Erving: she just so happens to be one of the most known pirates through out the seven

seas!!!

Fireball: Oh really, and with that hairdo?

Minako: I keep it long for a reason; however I'm not going to tell you my secrets.

Fireball: Oh let me guess, it's so that one day if you find some guy stupid enough to date you, you

can doll yourself up?

Capt. Erving: (_hits Fireball on the head with her fist_) you tryna say somthin' punk. She's a pretty

girl, Savvy?

Fireball: No I don't savvy, and that hurt you know.

Minako: I can't help what I look like, but looks have nothing to do with my skills.

Capt. Erving: see she's got skillz!

Khris: You know my brother's got me curious about something.

Minako: What's that?

Khris: What you would look like all dolled up; quick come with me (_takes her hand and flies off_)

Capt. Erving: when she comes back you're gonna be stunned by her beauty!!!

Fireball: Yeah right.

Nuriko: You sound like Tasuki

Tasuki: what's that supposed to mean?

Nuriko: I mean the "I don't like girls" attitude

Tasuki: no comment.

Khris: We're back

Minako: (_blushing slightly_)

Fireball: Who's the girl?

Capt. Erving: (**thoughts**: _men!)_

Minako: Who'd ya think I am?!

Fireball: (_blinks_) Minako O.O

Kacei: _(snickering_)

Capt. Erving: sooo what do you think little man? 

Fireball: I had no idea

Minako: About what?

Fireball: That you could actually dress like a girl; I mean just a touch of make-up and I don't question your gender anymore.

Capt. Erving: (_anime falls_)

Kacei: (_sweat drop_)

Minako: You...you... you! (_Punches him_) JERK!

Capt. Erving: (_pulls her off of him_) save it for after the movie.

Minako: Yes Captain (_composes herself_)

Blazer: You know Minako; your hair does look cute like that

Minako: Thank you Blazer, it's nice to know that there are SOME civilized men out there

Karith: (_hands everyone their tickets_) 

Minako: (_walking into the theater)_

Fireball: (_walking behind Minako_) **(thoughts**: _I'm liking the view in those caprice she's wearing...)_

Karith: (_hits him on the head with her fist_) when did you become so vulgar?

Fireball: Since Miroku, Shigure, and Ayame made me watch Girls gone wild

Khris: O.o

Shigure + Ayame: IT WAS ALL MIROKU'S IDEA!!!

(**A/N: Miroku is not present)**

Khris: How dare you three corrupt my brother

Fireball: It wasn't all Miroku's idea, Shigure and Ayame said that it'd be a good learning

experience for me.

Shigure + Ayame: (_smile innocently_) 

Khris: (_rolls her eyes_) Link when you get sued with sexual harassment charges they can bail you

out

Shigure: what if we don't have money?

Khris: You're a dog so you can dig him out

Ayame: what if there's concrete?

Khris: You're a snake you could slither to him with the keys

Shigure: what if-

Zexion: can we just go watch the movie!

Khris: Thank you...

Axel: (_comes running with a huge tub of popcorn_) 

Roxas: (_has sweetish fish and other candies_) we got the snacks

**(In the theater)  
**

Kacei + Karith + Capt. Erving: sigh I love Captain Jack Sparrow.

Khris: I feel bad for Will...

Kacei: why? He has Elizabeth.

Khris: But there wedding was interrupted

Karith: but he still has her and that creepy voodoo lady that was hitting on him.

Khris: I can't understand half the things that lady says

Capt. Erving: she sounds Jamaican 

Fireball: (_starts singing the song jammin'_)

Audience: SHHHHH!

Fireball: YOU PEOPLE WANNA START SOMTHING?!?!

Guy: shut the fck up!

Khris: Hey don't swear there are little kids here!

Audience: SHHHHH!

Karith: well...today was a great day to go to the movies.

Khris: (_pouts_) cranky ordinary people

Kacei: sign I wish I could meet captain jack.

Khris: Hey Kacei, who's that guy in the front row? _(points to a guy with dreads_)

Kacei: I ono. Some cosplayer maybe; you should have seen the people at the Harry potter

movie.

Sora: IF that is a cosplayer, there costume is really good, they almost look like the real deal

Capt. Erving: (_pokes the guy in the head_) Oy! where'd ya get your costume from?

Jack: What's that luvvs?

Emily (capt.erving): Aye, costume.

Jack: Aye, well these are me normal clothes; savvy?

Sora: This isn't a cosplayer, its Jack

Emily: oh god, so you're here then? (_In a grumpy voice_)

Jack the monkey: (_hops on to Jack's shoulder_) 

Jack: Yes I am here mate, what's it to you?

Emily: you're no bloody pirate that's what!

Audience: SHHHHH!

Emily: Oh buggar off!!! (_Gets a cup thrown at her)_

Jack the monkey: (_jumps up and down and laughs).  
_

Jack: I am a pirate; or are you so blind you can't see the screen?

Emily: that's just it, it's on a screen. Spell it with me S-C-R-E-E-N. It isn't real, **savvy?  
**

Jack: What do you say we take this outside love? (_Pulls out a sword)_

Emily: (_smirks and pulls out her own_) Of course. And **don't** call me love.

Sora: Umm hey you guys, why not try talking this out?

Minako: Don't get in the middle of a pirate's fight Sora

Sora: Why not?

Minako: Because, it is a battle of pride and honor, get it?

Sora: ohhhh

**(Outside)**

Emily: (_lightly bows and puts up her sword.)_

Jack: (_pulls his out_)

Emily: shall you step first than?

Jack: Ladies first lov--, I mean mate

Emily: (_steps forward and swiftly sweeps her sword to the left cutting a piece of his shirt)_

Jack: Not bad (_slashes her shirt_) I hope you weren't expecting any special treatment

Emily: (_scoffs_) men. (_Lifts his hat off of his head with her sword and rolls in down the blade onto _

_her own_.) Nice hat. 

Jack: I think so

Sora: Are they serious or just messing around?

Minako: I'm pretty sure they're not serious at the moment

Karith: I think they're the worst pirates I've ever heard off.

Minako: (_laughs_) the capt is really good when she's serious. But I'll tell you one thing, if it were a

duel between me and that pirate I'd have blown his brains out by now

Jack: Your mate over there is quiet lady-like

Emily: (_smiles_) just like you, huh? 

Jack: I'm not sure I deserved that

Minako: Damn strait you did ass!

Emily: alright Sparrow, let's get to the point. You step first.

Jack: You know the way I see it, I shouldn't waste my time on a lass like you, so here's what I'm

going to do. I'm going to walk away and leave you to fight Jack the monkey

Jack the Monkey: (_hits jack in the head with a mini sword while jumping up and down_.)

Emily: (_hold her sword underneath his neck_) are you a chicken Mr. Sparrow? A coward? Or are you just afraid of getting beaten by a girl?

Jack: First off lass, it's CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow, not Mr., second (_knocks her sword out of her hand with his, then puts a gun to her head_) I'm no coward, savvy?

Emily: (_pulls her own at from inside her jacket and holds it to his head_) no, I don't savvy!

Kacei: O.o this looks bad

Jack: (_smirks_) I forfeit

Emily: (_furrows an eyebrow_) why?

Jack: Because I see no point in me shooting you or you shooting me

Emily: (_growls_) what kind of bloody pirate are you?!

Jack: A generous one, I'm sparing your life the least you could do is spare mine

Emily: what if I don't trust you. You have a tendency to lie your ass off if you didn't notice.

Jack: I see your point, you there, silver haired lass

Minako: What?

Jack: come over here

Minako: (_cautiously walks over with a loaded gun_) 

Jack: (_hands his gun to Mina)_ see she has my weapon that makes me unarmed and all but

completely harmless, savvy?

Emily: (_sigh_) at times like these I wish I were as heartless as captain hook. (Puts her gun away and her sword)

Sora: OH MY GOD HOOK WHERE!?

Roxas: Calm down, he's not here _(mutters_) idiot

Emily: (_laughs_) 

Jack: You know it's none of my business, but in my professional opinion, two young lasses like yourselves shouldn't be engaging in piracy

Minako: You're right, it's none of your business

Emily: who brought Elizabeth with you? What about that?

Jack: The was young Turner's idea

Emily: and you just happened to be a generous pirate and let her aboard_. (sarcasm)  
_

Jack: And what's that got to do with you? I mean it isn't usual to see an all female crew.

Emily: well, now you've seen one.

Jack: But what would make a lass such as yourself engage in piracy?

Emily: things which do **not **concern the likes of you.  
(_to the others_) can we go home now?

Khris: Oh sure (_whistles and her dragon comes_) Hey Touya, let's go

Jack: Well isn't that rude, and just when we were getting to know each other

Emily: I'd rather die by the sword of Davey Jones himself than to get to know you. (_hops onto Touya)   
_

Jack: Well not that it matters very much but I think you're quite a pretty lass

Emily: _(scoffs)_

Karith: (_sighs and puts a hand on Jack's shoulder)_ maybe you should just give up. _(wipes her hand on Kacei's shirt)  
_

Kacei: ew.

Minako: When was the last time ye bathed?

Jack: I can't quiet recall but I'm pretty sure it was on a Thursday.

Khris: Would you like to come wash up at my place?

Minako: Khris did you hear what you just said?

Emily: I swear, more than Black beard, more than the Devil, God hates me the most. (_sighs_)

Karith: Dramatic much?

Kacei: that's gonna be onnneee nasty bathroom.

Khris: Actually I was thinking off hosing him off in the yard

Jack: (_sarcastic_) You're too kind love

Kagome: Hey isn't it Emily's turn to do the laundry? She could wash his clothes.

Emily: -.-O

Karith: Wow. Maybe God does hate you.

Jack: consider it to be punishment for engaging in piracy

Minako: Captain just give the orders and I'll kick his ass

Emily: Permission granted.

Jack: And just what you going to do to me while wearing that outfit?

Fireball: He's got a point, you look like a total girl in that get-up

Minako: (_angry)_ In case you haven't noticed, I AM a girl, and even when I'm wearing make-up I can still kick ass

Jack: (_rolls his eyes)_

Minako: (_puts and kicks Jack in the knee_) next time I'll aim higher

Jack: That's quiet alright, ouch

Emily: (_laughs_) and that wasn't even close to the worst of it.

Jack: Why do I have the feeling that God hates me now...

Minako: Because he does

Karith: Oh how fate shifts (_sarcasm_) let's go.


	20. Maybe they like each other

**(Back at Khris')**

Khris: So Tsuki how was school

Tsukiyume: It was ok

Kacei: Did you meet any nice girls?

Tsukiyume: Well my new friend Sai said girls gots kooties

Kacei: well does your mommy have kooties?

Tsukiyume: Mommy's not a girl tho

Nuriko: (_cracks up)_

Khris: (_sweat drops)_

Kacei: O.o umm... Nuriko, you handle that one. (_Walks away)._

Nuriko: well what am I supposed to say?

Khris: I dunno but you can figure it out (_walks away)_

Tsukiyume: you know I was just kidding about the kootie thing because I knew that Kacei would

make a big deal if I told her

Nuriko: So you did meet a girl?

Tsukiyume: mhmm her name's Momo-chan

Maiko: (_walks in front work_) Hey, Nuri, who's that odd man getting hosed down in the front yard?

Nuriko: Some pirate that Khris brought home

Tsukiyume: Daddy, could you beat the pirate in a sword contest?

Nuriko: heh, well to be honest I'm not really good with a sword, but maybe Hotohori could

Maiko: _(sits on the couch_) So how was your day Tsuki-Chan?

Tsukiyume: It was ok, we did finger painting

Maiko: Did you bring home one for me?

Tsukiyume: (_nods and pulls a painting of a butterfly out of his backpack_) itsa butterfly

Maiko: aww thank you. I'm gonna go but it on my wall in my room kay?

Tsukiyume: ok, I made this one for Zexion (_pulls out a picture of a yeti)_

Maiko: (_laughs_) why a yeti?

Tsukiyume: Cause it has the same color hair as Zexion -

Maiko: (_shakes her head still laughing and goes to put the pictures up)._

Tsukiyume: I made one for you too (_hands Nuriko a drawing of a rose)_

Nuriko: This is great

**  
(In another room)**

Axel: Zexion I'm hungry, make me a sandwich

Zexion: (_sitting on the counter eating yogurt_) make your own damn sandwich.

Axel: Roxas make me a sandwich

Roxas: No way

Axel: Please?

Roxas: Forget it

Axel: Zexion (_puppy dog pout_)

Maiko: (_throws a random sandwich at him_). 

Axel: Alright (_bites into it)_

Roxas: Hello Maiko.

Maiko: Hello. (_Sits on the counter next to Zexion_). I see we've got a new pirate outside. He looks

a little creepy.

Roxas: Sora knows him so he can't be that bad

Maiko: Where is that hyper active kid anyway? He and Riku are usually making some kind of ruckus.

Roxas: Probably upstairs playing video games

Axel: Hey Roxas?

Roxas: IF you want mustard get it yourself.

Axel: That's not what I was getting at.

Roxas: oh then what?

Axel: If you are a part of Sora, how come you can't like sense where he is?

Roxas: I dunno

Maiko: try focusing really hard or something _(shrugs)   
_

Roxas: No because then I'll look as constipated as Sora did when he was pushing the door in the

end of the first game

Axel: (_chokes on his sandwich from laughing too hard)_

Zexion: (_actually spit up his yogurt from laughing)_

Maiko: grooooossss.

Roxas: Axel's turning blue... can a nobody actually choke to death?

Maiko: (_uses the Heimlich maneuver and forces it out_). You okay?

Axel: Yeah I'm fine, and yes nobodies can apparently choke

Roxas: oh look it's Sora and Riku

Axel: (_cracks up)_

Sora: What's so funny, is there something on my face?

Riku: no is there something on mine? (_Points to his face)_

Sora: Just a smudge of lipstick

Riku: -.O wha? How did that get there?

Sora: Just kidding (_laughs)_

Riku: (_hits Sora on his head with his fist)_

Sora: owww, can't you take a joke?

Roxas: (_sweat drops_) say Riku, why would you think there'd be lipstick smudged on your cheek?

Riku: (_sarcasm)_ well, I don't know, with all the women in the house one of them might be a rapist.

Axel: Looks like he's on to you Maiko

Maiko: hell yeah Riku's one sexy piece of ass. (_Eats some of Zexion's yogurt.)  
_

Riku: (_slightly blushing)_

Zexion: (_grumbles something)_

Maiko: I was just kidding!

Sora: So, what do you guys think about Emily and Jack?

Roxas: I think she's going to kill him

Sora: That's not what I meant

Maiko: then what did you mean?

Sora: I mean, I think Jack likes her, you think it could work out?

Zexion: Well, Roxas does have a point. Not if she wants to kill him.

Axel: Does Emily even like men?

Sora: I'm pretty sure she's strait

Axel: I meant is she interested in finding a boyfriend

Sora: ohh

Maiko: (_laughs)_ I'm pretty sure Em would have slit you throat for that comment, Sora. Maybe

she's just too into being a pirate.

Axel: That'd be my guess

Sora: Yeah but Mina's also into being a pirate but she likes Fireba-- (_covers his mouth)_

Roxas: Idiot she told us not to blab!

Maiko: (_smiles)_ love is just in the air today.

Axel: Today seems to be a day of confessions; first there was Roxas about Namine...

Roxas: I didn't say anything

Axel: It's written all over your face

Roxas: is not _(blush)_

Axel: riiight, so how do we find out if Emily's into guys?

Maiko: _(thinks)_ I guess if she blushes as red as Roxas when someone she likes is around or says

something nice to her.

Sora: Maybe we should set the two up.

Axel: You're stating to sounds like Kacei

Riku: (_rolls his eyes at her name_) I think Kacei's in love with love itself.

Sora: What do you mean by that?

Riku: (_sighs_) you are dense. It means that she loves the idea that there is a person or lover for

everyone more than anything else.

Sora: Ohhhh

Blazer: (_randomly walks in_) interesting conversation

Roxas: how long have you been here?

Blazer: Long enough to understand the conversation. And I must say while Maiko's point is interesting, it isn't accurate, not everyone blushes when they're with someone they like.

Maiko: (_nods_) true.

Blazer: I remember when Kacei and I were trying to get Hiei and Karith along; and if you haven't noticed Karith doesn't really blush all that much.

Riku: keyword being "much"

Maiko: which means that she does blush

Blazer: Ok bad example, well I can't use myself as an example seeing as dragons and people are

different. Ah I got one, Sora; there were only a couple times he's gone pink from being with Kairi.

Riku: keyword being "couple".

Maiko: which means he did. (_Does happy dance_) Oh I'm a genius.

Zexion: (_shaking his head_) Why do I like you?

Maiko: Because I'm cute.

Blazer: Well I'm trying to make a point here but unfortunately every girl we know wears her

emotions on her sleeve.

Roxas: Well Minako only blushed once because she wasn't used to having people see her dolled

up like a girl. She never blushes because Link said anything nice, actually Link doesn't say anything nice...

Maiko: maybe he's a jackass to her **because** he likes her. (_furrows an eyebrow_) that's a little elementary school though, right? Then again, maybe he just doesn't like her.

Sora: Riku you've known Khris and Fireball for a while; has he ever been interested in girls?

Riku: well I really don't remember since I was off chasing Khris, remember? 

Sora: Oh yeah, she broke your heart and you got all emo about it

Roxas: Wow Sora that was blunt

Riku: (_eyebrow twitches and he hits him on the head again)_

Sora: oww

Roxas: you deserved that

Riku: say anything else and I'll tell Kairi that you had a thing for Yuffie.

Sora: Like she'd believe it...

Roxas: You really wanna test that?

Sora: No

Axel: I think we should help the couples in this house.

Roxas: That's nice of you Axel

Axel: Not really, I'm just bored and need a hobby.

Maiko: -.-O I can't believe you're my best friend.

Riku: He is? Wow, that's sad.

Axel: I should hit you on the head for that, but as it turns out; I've got more important things to do.

Roxas go somewhere else.

Roxas: What?

Axel: I think I'll work on the easiest case first

Roxas: Just hold on a minute!

Axel: Sora would you drag him off?

Sora: Sure

Roxas: Don't I have a say in this?!

Riku: Hmmm...no.

Maiko: bye bye (_waves)_

Sora: (_dragging Roxas off, when Roxas generates his keyblades and knocks Sora out)_

Roxas: Look I'll tell her when I'm ready. Please Axel, as my best friend, don't push me before I'm ready.

Axel: (_sighs_) alright then, we'll work on Link first

Maiko: What's the plan Axe?

Axel: You, Sora, and Roxas can work on Minako. Zexion, Riku, and I will take care of Fireball.

Blazer: I'm staying out this

Maiko: Why, what's the matter? In Kacei's words (_says dramatically_) "Don't you want them to feel the joy of love?!"

Blazer: I've got my own relationship to work on. Maybe next time.

Axel: Suit yourself, let's go to work.

**  
(Minako's room)**

Minako: (_watching TV)_

Sora: Hey Mina, can we come in?

Minako: Sure

Maiko: (_sits down on her bed)_

Sora: So Mina, what're you watching?

Minako: Ninja Nonsense

Roxas: Are you thinking of going ninja?

Minako: No way; it's a pirates life fer me.

Maiko: You think you can beat a Ninja?

Minako: Depends on what style of ninjitsu it is.

Maiko: (_nods)_ Sora, Roxas, I think I Minako and I need some "girl" time. (_Motions toward the door)  
_

Roxas: So then why does Sora have to leave? (_Smirks)  
_

Sora: Oh ha ha (_they leave)_

Maiko: (_turns to Minako_) You like Link don't you?

Minako: Sora blabbed didn't he?

Maiko: (_nervous laugh_) more or less.

Minako: Remind me to blow his brains out later

Maiko_: (shakes her head and hands no)_ no no that won't be necessary. He was just trying to help.

Have you ever tried to ask him out or something? 

Minako: I don't see any point in trying

Maiko: why not, you like him don't you?

Minako: _(shrugs_) I dunno, I think he's cute, but he's so immature and a real jerk at times ya

know?

Maiko: so is Zexion, but he can still be really sweet at times. It's worth working up the courage and asking just to see that from someone you like, no da? 

Minako: I have courage, what I lack is patents for idiots

Maiko: then let **us** handle getting him all serious and smart for you. (_sneaky smirk)_

Minako: It's never good when you start smirking like that... (_sweat drop)_

Maiko: just trust me. (_runs out the door)_

Roxas: That went fairly smooth, wonder how Axel and the guys are doing with Link...

**(Basement)**

Fireball: (_Is alone singing karaoke; because he's shy to sing in front of other people)_

**(Zexion and the others pop up)  
**

Fireball: (_drops the mic. and his face goes bright red)_

Axel: Your face looks like my hair

Zexion: Wow man, that 's pretty red.

Fireball: Alright zip it

Axel: uhh--

Fireball: ziiiip

Axel: Will you just---

Fireball: shhh

Axel: Ok it wasn't that funny--

Fireball: I got a bag of shh with your name on it

Zexion: how do you fill a bag with "shh's"

Axel: You don't get it do you?

Zexion: obviously not (_scratches his head in confusion)._

Axel: Add an I.T. at the end of shh

Zexion: OoOo I get it...why would you want to give him a bag of shit?

Axel: (_hits himself in the head)_ Riku you try explaining it

Riku: (_sighs_) it's an insult

Zexion: well how come you didn't just say that?!

Axel: Let's just get to the reason why we're here.

Fireball: Yeah I thought I locked the door

Zexion: it's not like we couldn't still get in.

Fireball: True, damn those dark portals

Axel: So Fireball (_trying to sound casual_) how's it going?

Fireball: You interrupted me to ask me that?

Riku: we can't ask you how's you're doing?

Fireball: I'm fine, what's next you wanna start talking about the weather?

Zexion: why not?

Fireball: It's random

Riku: we're really here to talk about your girl trouble. 

Fireball: Huh? So now you're saying I have problems?

Zexion: are you deaf?

Fireball: Are you slow?

Zexion: are you retarded?

Fireball: Are you a stupid &$?

Zexion: are you a dumb f$?

Riku: are you both finished?

Fireball: No

Axel: Well too bad, we're calling an end to it

Riku: thank you

Axel: Anyways, Fireball, are you into girls yet?

Fireball: Why should I answer your question?

Zexion: because we want to know.

Riku: (_rolls his eyes)_ because we care and want to help you out.

Fireball: Does someone like me?

Riku: Do you like someone? 

Fireball: I might

Zexion: well then we **might** know someone who likes you.

Axel: This is getting us no where, do you like someone one and does her name start with an "M"?

Fireball: Possibly...

Axel: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Fireball: O.O

Zexion: okay Axel, breath in (_breathes in_), breathe out (_breathes out_), and wooosah.

Axel: I'm cool, I'm cool

Fireball: To answer your question yes

Axel: Finally we're getting somewhere

Riku: does the name end with an O?

Fireball: (_nods)_

Zexion: (_furrows an eyebrow_) Maiko?

Riku: Minako you dumbass

Axel: Now I have to agree with Fireball, Zexion is a stupid &$

Zexion: How am I stupid it starts with an M and ends with an O?

Axel: Maiko's too old for him!

Zexion: (_grumbles)_ it still starts with an M and ends with an O.

Axel: Congratulations you can spell

Zexion: ha ha very funny.

Fireball: So now that you guys know two of my secrets, what are you going to do?

Riku: get you your wom- er- girl.

Fireball: Can't

Axel: And why not?

Fireball: Cause she doesn't like me

Zexion: remember when we said we might know some one who likes you?

Riku: it was her

Fireball: (_laughs_) your pulling my leg right? She's a bloody pirate; she's more likely to kill me than

kiss me!

(Everyone looks at him seriously)

Fireball: Still it'd never work out. One word from her captain and she's outta here.

Zexion: (_smirks_) we've got a plan for that too.

Fireball: But I've never even had a girlfriend before!

Axel: And you're what 18 at this point, that's just sad...

Riku: if you really like her then you'll suck it up. It's not that hard to just be nice to her.

Fireball: It'll be easier if I don't get close to her

Riku: if you don't take chances you'll always wonder what could have been.

Zexion: regret is not the best feeling.

Fireball: I dunno (_looks down)_

Axel: Give it a shot.

Riku: you're going to have to change the way you talk to her though.

Zexion: yeah, being rude just causes pain. (_Rubs his cheek where Maiko slaps him when she angry)  
_

Fireball: How do I do this, I mean it'd just seem creepy if I just blurted out 'I really like you'

Riku: ask her on a date then. 

Fireball: (_face goes red)_

Axel: What's the big deal?

Fireball: I don't know the first thing about dating!

Zexion: there's the movies

Riku: or restaurants

Zexion: concerts

Riku: the beach

Zexion: laser tag and paint ball

Riku: -.-O

Zexion: What?

Axel: Think about it, pirate girl + gun trouble; got it memorized?

Zexion: It's not like you can get hurt playing laser tag.

Axel: You'd be surprised, Roxas and I went for fun once, and he got pissed because I was

teasing him about Namine. And he threw the gun at my head!

Zexion: okay scratch the laser tag.

Fireball: Any movie that she'd wanna see would involve gore; so that's out.

Axel: How about dancing?

Fireball: I don't dance.

Axel: Then what were you doing when we walked in?

Fireball: I don't dance in front of people

Riku: then share that with her. She'll probably feel special that she'd be the only person you've

danced in front of.

Zexion: you're such a girl.

Riku: oh, shut up!

Axel: Having a delicate face must be hard...

Riku: ANYWAY, are you going to take her dancing?

Fireball: Well I errr

Axel: Just do it.

Fireball: I'll try...

Riku: no trying, just doing.

Axel: And look at it this way; you've got nothing to lose, except for maybe your pride.

Zexion: so go ask her.

Fireball: I'll try, I mean I will

Riku: _(smiles_) our little boy's growing up.

Axel: You do sound like a girl

Riku: _(sighs_) Just go.

Fireball: (_walks off while humming)_

Zexion: I hope this goes well.

Axel: $10 says he'll screw this up

Riku: $10 says he won't.

Zexion: $20 on either or.

Riku: ...you can't do that.

Zexion: why not?

Riku: because you win either way.

Zexion: exactly.

Riku: (_sighs again)_

**(Upstairs)**

Minako: (_walking in the hallway)_

Fireball: uh Minako

Minako: Yes?

Fireball: Are you busy tonight?

Minako: Why?

Fireball: Well umm if you're not too busy could you meet me at Starbucks at 7?

Minako: Sure.

Fireball: Great see you then (_walks away)  
_

**HI all; Swirly-chan here. Just thought I'd take this time to say I planned to hook Mina-chan and Link up from the start. 3 **

**From this point onward the story's going to have more Fireball and a little less Khris. She's not going away, I just wanna work on developing my other characters a bit more since there's going to be some new ones in the near future. Oh and on another note; I try to upload sections at a time, so there's usually a time skip between each section of chapters in case I forget to point it out.**

**That's all for now,**

**Swirly**


	21. Coffee and the arcade

**(Kitchen)**

Roxas: (_was spying the whole time_) Looks like its working

Riku and Zexion: (_hold out their hands for their money)_

Riku: Cough it up Axel.

Axel: Hey he still has to get through the date.

Roxas: (mutters) cheep

Sora: I wanna be in on this bet!

Zexion: Gentlemen place your bets.

Sora: Ok I'm starting a new bet; I bet the keys to the gummi ship, for one month that those two will kiss on the date.

Roxas: Oh I bet they won't, it's only the first date!

Sora: What're you betting then?

Roxas: I'll do laundry when it's your turn for the next month if they don't

Sora: You're on!

Zexion: I bet they do

Riku: $10 saying they don't

Axel: just to clarify it has to be on the lips

Zexion: yeah yeah we get it.

Sora: You going to place a bet Maiko?

Maiko: I don't think something intimate should be betted on.

Sora: (_gasps_) you don't think they'd do that!

Roxas: She meant kissing when she said intimate, idiot!

Riku: I don't know who's more stupid. Zexion or Sora.

Sora: And you're supposed to be my best friend!

Riku: just speaking the truth.

Roxas: So how exactly are we going to monitor this date?

Zexion: (_shrugs)_

Blazer: Amateurs, you're supposed to fallow along and spy

Maiko: oOo I thought you weren't gonna help. (_Smirks)_

Blazer: I'm not helping, just monitoring

Zexion: Monitoring, helping, same thing.

Sora: Actually it isn't really

Axel: wow Sora's right

Riku: wow he's actually got some brains in there.

Sora: Hey!

Roxas: I don't think that all of us should go; maybe two or three

Riku: I'll go.

Sora: I wanna go

Roxas: You'll screw it up, I'll go

Maiko: -.- well I guess Riku will keep you out of trouble.

Roxas: No there's no way Sora's going

Maiko: I was talking about you doofus.

Roxas: What?!

Sora: Haha

Roxas: How could I possibly get into trouble?

Maiko: Your anger and impatience gets you into more problems than you know, Rox.

Axel: Remember the time you took your problems out on that computer?

Roxas: Just whose side are you on?

Axel: Anyway, Maiko should go too

Maiko: (_smiles)_ okay then it's settled.

**(Later that night)**

Sora: Hey guys Fireball just left and Minako left 5 minutes before that

Zexion: maybe he's gonna meet her there.

Sora: No I mean, should Riku, Maiko, and Roxas leave now?

Zexion: Hey kid, go tell them that (_goes back to watching TV)_

Sora: (_pouts_) you're so lazy no wonder your ass is getting bigger (_walks off)_

Zexion: HEY!

**(In the other room)**

Sora: Hey guys they left you should leave too

Roxas: (_eating a PB+J)_ But it's peanut butter jelly time!

Maiko: (_sings the peanut butter jelly time song_)

Riku: (_sighs_) I'm surrounded by idiots, let's just go!

Roxas: (_takes his sandwich with him)_

**(At Starbucks)**

(Fireball and Minako are drinking hot cocoa and talking)

**(In a booth where they can see them but not be seen)**

Riku: I'm gonna win this bet.

Roxas: I'll have the gummi ship for a week sweet (_continues eating his sandwich_)

Maiko: you're still not done eating that thing?

Roxas: (_chewing...swallows_) it's a triple Decker packed with peanut butter

Maiko: psh. It should be packed with jelly.

Roxas: It's the PB that makes the sandwich

Maiko: it's the jelly that makes it delicious.

Riku: O.o you guys are weird.

Roxas: I'm half of Sora what do you expect?

Riku: for you to at least be his exact opposite.

Roxas: For the most part I am

Riku: and that's a good thing

Maiko: Shh.. Look at Link and Mina.

(_Fireball and Minako are talking about movies)_

Maiko: aww aren't they cute?

Roxas: They're boring

Maiko: you wouldn't be saying that if it were you and a girl you like.

Roxas: If it were a girl I liked, we wouldn't be talking about movies

Maiko: what would you be talking about?

Roxas: Who needs to talk? (_Smirks)_

Maiko and Riku: -.- You're Hopeless

Roxas: I mean that we'd be doing other stuff

Riku: Suuuuuurrrreeee.

Roxas: Hey look they're leaving

Maiko: wait until they walk out and then we'll follow 'em.

Roxas: good plan (_finishes his sandwich)_

Maiko: crap now I want a sandwich (_pouts)_

Riku: okay let's go.

Roxas: (_hands Maiko a sandwich)_ I made two

**(The arcade)**

Roxas: He brought her to an arcade...

Maiko: (_takes a bite out of her sandwich_) yeah, they're fun.

Roxas: Well since we're here let's grab some tokens and hit the machines

Riku: and what if they see you?

Roxas: I got that covered (_throws on organization cloak)_

Maiko: haha I brought Zexion's (_throws it on)_ TO THE DDR MACHINE!! (_Runs over to it)_

Riku: (_pouts)_ what about me?

Roxas: I thought you had one, didn't you bring it?

Riku: no

Roxas: No worries I have an idea (_goes to a store across the road and comes back with a football helmet)_

Riku: -.-O...(_puts it on and goes to get tokens)_

Roxas: (_plays whack a mole)_

Maiko: (_eating her sandwich while playing DDR Extreme on the hardest mode)._

Riku: (_playing a racing game)._

Fireball: (_wins a Spongebob in a crane game and gives it to Minako)_

Minako: Thank you

Riku: **(thoughts**: _this is seriously boring.)_

Roxas: (_goes over to Riku_) If you want a challenge go play that game (_points to Exceed 2_) it's like

DDR only more difficult, it has a center step and only diagonal arrows

Riku: (_shrugs_) why not (_goes over to it)_

Roxas: (**thoughts:** _If he falls on his ass I'll laugh)_

Riku: (_puts the tokens and picks his settings)_

Roxas: (_watching)_

Riku: (_starts dancing, misses a few steps and almost falls_) what kind of shit is this?!

Roxas: (_laughs)_

Riku: (_glares at Roxas)_

Roxas: _(smirks_)

Riku: you are such an asshole.

Minako: oh I wanna try that (puts _her tokens into Exceed 2 and does Valenti on the second difficulty level and passes it with an S)_

Roxas: O.O

Riku: O.o

Fireball: Not bad at all...

Riku: Woah

Fireball: (_looks at Riku_) Nice helmet buddy

Riku: (_makes his voice deeper_) uh… thanks.

Fireball: I'm guessing you have a game in town; well good luck (_walks away)_

Roxas: Real smooth

Riku: (_hit's Roxas on his head)_

Roxas: (_Kicks Riku)_

Riku: (_kicks Roxas' knee)_

Roxas: (_picks Riku up and tosses him into the DDR machine)_

Maiko: Roxas what did I tell you about your anger?!

Roxas: I AM NOT ANGRY!

Maiko: then why are you yelling?

Roxas: Cause it's loud in here

Maiko: riiighhht.

(**Fireball and Minako leave)**

Roxas: Ya know, I think Riku's unconscious...

Maiko: Well it's your fault so you have to carry him.

Roxas: Damn! (_Picks Riku up_) Let's go

Maiko: (_follows)_

**(Later)**

Sora: I can't believe I lost the bet...

Roxas: I get the gummi ship for a week, sweet.

Riku: (_wakes up_) wha?

Roxas: And that's my cue to leave (_runs to the gummi ship)_

Riku: what's going on?

Sora: The date's over, you won your bet

Riku: (_hops on to his feet like he's fine)_ alright cough up my money!

Sora: (_hands Riku $10)_

Zexion: (_holding his hand out to Sora for his money to)_

Riku: You don't get any YOU cheated. Axel where's my money?!

Zexion: Did not!

Axel: Damn (_hands Riku the money)_

Zexion: (_pouts_) where's my money?

Axel: You don't get any!

Zexion: (_cute chibi sad face)_

Axel: Maiko, your puppy wants you

Maiko: (_laughs and gives Zexion some yogurt)_

Zexion: YAY!

Maiko: Get's 'em every time.

Axel: I woulda given him Kibbles and bits

Zexion: What are you tryna do, kill me? That's Inuyasha's food.

Inuyasha: Hey! I don't eat dog food!

Zexion: That's not that you said last night.

Sora: You two were together last night?!

Inuyasha: In the kitchen. Zexion here was stuffing his face with peach yogurt!

Zexion: and YOU were stuffing your face with Dog food!

Minako: I like ice cream

Sora: no one cares... oh Minako hi; umm how long have you been here?

Minako: 5 minutes

Maiko: what all did you hear?

Minako: Umm the stuff about Zexion's obsession with yogurt

Zexion: But HEEEEEE eat's dog food! (_pointing at Inuyasha)_

Inuyasha: That's it (_starts chasing Zexion around the house) _

Minako: Hey Inuyasha, come here.

Inuyasha: what?

Minako: How'd you like a nice juicy bone doggie (_pulls out a bone_) isn't it a lovely bone, here ya

go (_holds it out)_

Inuyasha: I don't want that! (_turns away and crosses his arms, but glances at the bone)_

Minako: (_smiles sweetly)_

Sora: (_whispers to Riku_) I didn't know Minako smiled...

Inuyasha: (_glances at the bone again_) wha...what kind of bone is it?

Minako: The kind Pirates give the dogs who hold the keys in prison; they're yummy

Inuyasha: (_takes the bone and runs away with it)_

Minako: (_giggles)_

Zexion: (_drops his yogurt_)...she...giggled.

Maiko: O.o

Riku: 0.0

Sora: O.O

Axel: O.O

Minako: nani?

Karith: (_yells from kitchen_) Dinner's ready!

Minako: Yay food (_goes to dining room)_

Maiko: well that was...

Riku: Interesting?

Maiko: no I was gonna say

Zexion: weird?

Maiko: yup.

Sora: We've been dropped into the twilight zone...


	22. This is turning into a KH fic

**(Someone knocks on the door)**

Khris_: (opens it_) Hello officer, is there a problem?

Alien Officer: Do you know this boy (_Points to Roxas, who is standing in the driveway, in handcuffs)_

Khris: (_sighs_) What did he do?

Alien Officer: He's being charged with speeding, reckless endangerment, and resisting the law.

Khris: What's his fine?

Alien Officer: 10,000 munny, or 5,000 munny and anger management classes.

Khris: Give me a sec, I'll pay the 5,000. (_Goes over to a desk with many draws and opens them _

_one by one) _Let's see; American dollars… Euros… Yen… Pounds… Shillings… Doubloons… ah

ha, Munny! (_Pays the officer)_

Alien Officer: (_Takes the cuffs off of Roxas and hands a ticket to Khris_) His sessions start in one week, goodbye now. (_Leaves)_

Khris: (_shuts the door)_

Roxas: …

Khris: (_Takes a deep breath_) Yelling at you would be pointless; it's dinner time, we'll talk later, k?

Roxas: _(nods_) ok

**(Dinner)**

Maiko: (_points a fork to Roxas_) where've you been?

Roxas: ... nowhere

Maiko: (_shrugs)_

Karith: (_gives Roxas a plate full of food_) at least try to be on time next time.

Roxas: ...

Sora: You're being awfully quiet.

Roxas: (_eats)  
_

Khris: I have an announcement to make

(_Everyone looks up at Khris at the same time_) 

Khris: We'll be having two new tenants living with us.

Fireball: You make it sound like this is an inn or something

Sora: When are they coming?

Khris: One will be here tonight and the other will be arriving tomorrow evening.

Kacei: OoO who are they?!

Khris: (_pulls out some papers_) One is a melodious nocturne and the other's a witch.

Nuriko: Terrific

Roxas: Wait a sec, melodious nocturne, that couldn't be--

Axel: Oh god no...

Kacei: who?

Maiko: (_gasp)_

Emily: what?

Axel: Zexion, are you thinking it's who we're thinking it is?

Zexion: Yep, I'm thinking' it.

(_A dark portal opens up and out pops...)_  
Demyx: Hi there

Axel: aww shit I hate being right...

Zexion: crap.

Demyx: Everyone's so happy to see -

Zexion: (**thoughts:** _two words: go. away!)_

Hiei: (**thoughts:** _He's that bad?)_

Zexion: (**thoughts:** _YES!)_

Hiei: (**thoughts:** _great...)_

Demyx: So who am I rooming with?

Khris: I haven't gotten yours ready yet so for now you can share with Axel and Roxas

Axel + Roxas: WHAT?!

Zexion: (**thoughts:** _SAVED!)_

Demyx: This is great, we're roomies!

Roxas: (**thoughts:**

Karith: (**thoughts:** _why is he so...peppy?)_

Hiei: (**thoughts:** _I don't know but I want him dead)_

Karith: (_laughs)_

Zexion: Demyx, just sit down and eat. (_Mumbles_) maybe that will shut you up.

Demyx: (_sits_) This looks great

Maiko: (_says to herself_) and here starts hell.

Demyx: This is great; whoever made this is a culinary genius

Karith: uhh...Thank you...I guess...

Khris: At least he's polite

Maiko: (**thoughts:**_ yea, thank God for that_.)

**(The next day)  
**  
Khris: (_getting Tsuki ready for school)_

Kacei: are you and Nuriko actually going to walk him to the bus today?

Khris: Yeah, I think Nuriko's ready today

Tsukiyume: Hey mommy, Demyx says he's gonna teach me guitar when I get home

Khris: Really, that's great

Kacei: I don't think he's as bad as Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Maiko make him out to be.

Khris: Musicians are cool, and usually really nice. You don't think I'd let anyone bad stay at my

house.

Tsukiyume: What about Mr. Jack?

Emily: (_yelling at Jack_) you vile loathsome scaly wag swashbuckling evil little COCKROACH! (_Stomps upstairs to her_ room)

Jack: (_has a slap mark on his face_) I'm not so sure I deserved that...

Khris: Ummm, well would you look at that, it's time for school Tsuki (_kisses him on the cheek and _

_Nuriko takes him to the bus)_

Kacei: ooO that one looks like it hurt. That's the worse one I've seen yet!

Jack: Tis only a scratch

Khris: (_gets Jack and ice pack_)

Jack: Many thanks love.

Kacei: I don't think I've ever seen Emily that angry...actually we've rarely seen her angry until... (_looks at Jack accusingly_). 

Khris: What'd you do to make her so mad?

Jack: I dunno (_takes a sip of rum)_

Khris: That I highly doubt

Kacei: are you drunk?

Jack: Nope (hic)

Khris: Jack, let me make one thing clear; I don't like liars! (_Snaps her fingers and lights one of _

_Jack's dreds on fire)_

Kacei: (_takes his bottle of rum away)_

Jack: I smell something burning

Khris: idiot...

Kacei: (_scoffs_) and everyone thinks that _**I'm **_stupid.

Khris: To be honest; I just think you're hyperactive

Minako: (_walks in, notices Jack's hair and puts it out by snapping her fingers_)

Kacei: Aww you should have let it burn.

Minako: It smelt bad

Khris: Point taken; good thing you're a water summoner

Kacei: I wanted to see how long he was gonna let it burn, but ANYWAY, what did you do to Emily, Jackie boy?

Jack: To be honest; I don't remember

Minako: Kacei's right I should'a let ya burn

Emily: (_comes back downstairs_) Oh, yer still here?

Minako: Eh Captian, what'd this scaly wag do ter ya?

Emily: He's a right foul git, is all. I can handle it.

Jack: There ya see, I didn't do anything.

Minako: She didn't say that ya stinking cod fish

Emily: eh, what's that foul burning smell? 

Khris: I lit him on fire, but Mina put it out because of the smell

Emily: (_to Jack_) God, you stink!

Jack: You're no bouquet yourself.

Minako: dumb ass

Emily: You're right, I smell as fresh as the morning air, but you...you smell worse than the

kraken. 

Jack: For your information it doesn't smell that bad. Now why don't you back to sleep, you're in

need of some beauty rest.

Minako: (_sighs_) Stupid stupid stupid, this is going to get ugly (_leaves)_

Emily: ... (_scary serious face_) ... what did you just say to me?

Jack: I suppose you're deaf too.

Khris: Kacei, we should leave...

Kacei: 10 steps a head of you!

Emily: (_Pulls out her sword and starts chasing Jack with it and swinging it wildly_). 

Jack: (_running like a drunken coward_)

Khris: Maybe I shouldn't have invited him to stay...

Nuriko: Maybe you should get him a muzzle

Emily: Get back over here you mangy rodent and face me like a Man!!

Jack: Like I'll fall for that (_runs into Demyx and is knocked out by the sitar_) 

Demyx: Watch where you're going... hey buddy, are you even conscious? (_Waves his hand in _

_Jack's face_) Heelllooooo?

Emily: GAH! Where's the fun in killin' 'em if he's not conscious enough to feel it?!

Demyx: Sorry about that

Emily: (_sighs and calms down_) no it's not your fault it's HIS! (_Puts her sword away_) 

Demyx: He must'a made you pretty mad

Emily: Yea, I'll deal with 'em when he wake up. (_Kicks Jack_) if he ever wakes up that is. I think

you knocked him out pretty good.

Demyx: Actually he ran right into me...

Emily: (_shrugs and begins to walk away but glances back at jack and sighs exasperatedly_) can you take him to his room please, Demyx?

Demyx: Sure thing (_does what Emily asked)_

(**AT breakfast)  
**  
Nuriko: So someone else is moving in tonight right?

Khris: Yepp

Inuyasha: you gonna tell us who it is?

Khris: Let's see I think her name is (_Pulls out a piece of paper_) ... Waves?

Sora: Let me see that (_takes the paper_) you're reading it wrong, it says Namine

Kacei: How'd you get Waves out of Namine?

Khris: It's written in Kanji; I just read it wrong. 

(_Roxas walks in and sits down and takes a sip of OJ_)

Sora: Hey Roxas guess what, Namine's coming to live here

Roxas: (_chokes on his drink_)

Kacei: aww isn't that the girl you like Roxas?

Roxas: I plead the fifth

Kacei: But we're not in court!

Khris: And besides that you're not an American, it doesn't apply to you.

Roxas: So I have the right to remain silent

Kacei: but you're not getting arrested!!!

Roxas: Still not telling

Kacei: fine I'll ask Axel!

Axel: Sorry, but I'm not siding against on my best friend

Kacei: (_sighs_) then I'll ask HER when she gets here

Sora: That won't work unless she knows if he likes her, which she wouldn't because he hasn't

told her yet

Roxas: (_Anime style X on forehead_) Thanks Sora...

Kacei: _(smiles_) thank you Sora!

Sora: sure thing (_continues eating his breakfast)_

Roxas: (**thoughts:** _This is going to suck, things couldn't get any worse...)_

Khris: Oh and Namine's room will be next door to Axel and Roxas'

Roxas: (**thoughts:** _it just got worse...)_

Kacei: aww isn't that cute.

Axel: What about Demyx, when will his room be done?

Khris: After I buy sheets for his bed; we're going shopping today.

Axel: Thank god

Karith: -.- I hate shopping.

Kacei: how could anyone hate shopping?

Blazer: I don't like it either; everything's overpriced and I always end up with the bags

Kacei: (_falls backwards out of her chair from shock_) .

Blazer: Is she alright, Tyler?

Tyler: (_laughs_) she'll be fine (_lifts her up_) 

Blazer: (**thoughts**___ Oh I just remembered, Karith, Hiei, could you two come with me today?)_

Karith: (**thoughts:** _sure, where are we going?)_

Blazer: (**thoughts:** _To the jewelers)_

Karith: _(shrugs_) (**thoughts:** _okay)_

Hiei: (**thoughts:** _You need help picking out a ring don't you?)_

Blazer: (**thoughts**: _yes)_

Karith: (**thoughts:** _aww, do you know what size ring Amaya wears?)_

Blazer: (**thoughts:** _Yes)_

Karith: (_smiles_) (**thoughts:** _I'd be glad to help then)_

Blazer: (**thoughts**: _Thank you)  
_

**(Meanwhile)**

Fireball: (_practicing alchemy in the basement)_

Alphonse: (_pops up out of no where_) hey Fireball! (_smiles_)

Fireball: Hey Al, what's up?

Alphonse: nothing much. I just thought I'd come down and see how you were doing.

Fireball: I'm doing fine, just practicing turning rocks into gold

Alphonse: isn't that illegal?

Fireball: well, I'm not going to use it, just practice with it

Ed: It's still illegal

Alphonse: (_jumps from fright_) where'd you come from, brother?

Ed: The door was open

Fireball: I gotta remember to lock that thing --

Alphonse: why? We could still get in. 

Fireball: This is true that's how they did it last night...

Alphonse: they?

Fireball: Uhh, I meant oh would you look at the time, I gotta get going see ya _(walks off)_

Ed: He's hiding something

Alphonse: maybe it's best not to push it. He'll tell us when he's ready.

Ed: You're right, let's go bug the colonial...

Alphonse: you're just gonna get him fired up Ed.

Ed: (_Smirks)_ that's the point

Alphonse: -.-0


	23. Return of Tsuyo

**A/N: Tsuyo is Karith's older brother. Swirly 3**

**(Upstairs)**

Armstrong: Colonel is it just me or are things a bit too quiet here?

Mustang: (_reading the paper_) it's too quiet. Go check it out would you?

Armstrong: Sir (_salutes and walks off)  
_

Sora: (_walks in)_ Hey Mustang, whatcha doing?

Mustang: reading

Sora: Anything interesting?

Mustang: no not really. Any reason you're in here bugging me?

Sora: Well Riku's busy and Roxas is being all emo so I'm bored

Mustang: well go be bored somewhere else, better yet go be emo with Roxas.

Sora: You're not very nice (_pouts)_

Mustang: I know (_smiles)_ isn't it great?

Sora: And you're creepy... (_Eyebrow twitch)_

Mustang: (_anime vein_) go somewhere before I burn you.

Sora: I can cast barrier and whack you with my keyblade

Mustang: (_sticks his tongue out at Sora)_ little brat

Sora: That's it, that's the best you've got? And you're an adult!? I'm leaving, later (walks off)

Ed: (_walks in with some cookies_) Why was Sora frowning?

Mustang: (_says dully wile reading the paper_) because he has bowed down to the awesome

powers of Colonel Mustang.

Ed: Since when are you "awesome" (_offers him a cookie_)

Mustang: (_takes the cookie and bites out of it_) since I was born.

Ed: Riiight, well see ya (_takes off cause the cookie had a laxative in it_)

Mustang: (_shrugs as Ed leaves the room then feels a rumble in his stomach_) what the hell?

**(Upstairs)**

Ed: (_laughing hysterically)_

Maiko: that wasn't very nice Ed.

Ed: No but it was funny

Maiko: (_shakes her head in disgust_) not when you start smelling what's coming out of his ass crack.

Axel: That's really vulgar talk for a lady

Maiko: yeah, and?

Axel: Well I always thought you were a chick, unless Zexion's not telling us something

Maiko: (_anime vein_) what does cursing have to do with me being a woman?

Axel: Well a girl should be more elegant and lady-like!

Maiko: what girl in this house is elegant and lady like? We have freakin pirates, demons, and warriors! **(A/N: In a few chapters there will be an actual "lady" joining our cast of OCs .)**

Ed: _(thinks_) Amaya's pretty self-contained... she's probably the only one

Maiko: see my point exactly.

Axel: True; well at least Namine's level headed, maybe she'll rub off on you girls once she moves

in

Ed: I doubt it

Maiko: (_rolls her eyes_) why do you want us to be so girly anyways?

Ed: Cause its cute

Axel: Guys want a girl with some class and charm

Maiko: (_furrows eyebrow_) riiiigggghhhhtttt

Nuriko: (_walks in_) what are you guys talking about?

Maiko: (_says sarcastically_) how men want women to be classy and charming.

Nuriko: well that's nice; but if you ask me a girl should have a good sense of humor and a cute smile too

Maiko_: (smiles_) aww see personality should be all that matters. 

Axel: That's what I'm saying; the girls here have flawed personalities

Nuriko: Well no one's perfect

Ed: It's just like you to take the chick's side

Nuriko: (_eye brow twitch_) what was that?

Maiko: what do you mean flawed personalities!?!?!

Axel: Hello are you deaf? I just said five minutes ago!

Maiko: (_smoke fumes coming out of her head_) I need to leave before I kill you (_slowly walks out_) 

Nuriko: Smooth Axel, real smooth

Axel: What'd I do?

Ed: you know, Zexion's probably gonna be mad about you upsetting his girl

Tsuyo: (_pops up outta nowhere)_ and Karith and Khris are going to be mad just because of what you said.

Nuriko: O.O Where'd you come from!

Axel: Who are you?

Tsuyo: (_yawns_) I'm on vacation, thought I'd pop in and see how my little sis and family were doing.

Nuriko: That's nice; he's Karith's brother.

Axel: Nice ta meet ya, name's Axel, got it memorized?

Tsuyo: o.O...actually no, I don't. Nuriko where'd all these guys come from?

Nuriko: You know Khris; she'll let anyone live here --0

Tsuyo: so, you and her married yet?

Nuriko: Yepp and we've got a son -

Tsuyo: (_smiles brightly_) that's good. (**Thoughts:** _I wish I had kids)_

Tsukiyume: (_walks in, looks at Tsuyo, and walks over and pokes his wings)_

Tsuyo: is this the little guy?

Nuriko: Yes, this is Tsukiyume

Tsukiyume: (_smiles)_

Tsuyo: (_picks Tsukiyume up_) You wanna go on a flight, if that's okay with you Nuriko, of course

Nuriko: Fine with me

Tsukiyume: (_has a big grin on his face)_

Tsuyo: Hold on tight now, just don't pull the feathers to hard (_puts Tsuki on his back and jumps out the window, flying and starts flying around._)

Khris: (_outside sitting in a tree with Inuyasha [must be an inu-yokai thing_) Hey Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yeah...

Khris: Wha'cha thinking about?

Inuyasha: nothin' in particular. Hey what is THAT! (_Points to the thing flying around with Tsuki on it.)  
_

Khris: I dunno, but I'm not too worried, since I can hear him laughing.

Inuyasha: (_looks at her awkwardly_) you aren't scared that that thing might kidnap him? IF IT DOES I'M BLAMING YOU! (**he's worried about is family. aww**) 

Khris: You think I didn't teach Tsuki how to fight yet?

Inuyasha: what is he, 3? 5? He's too small to fight.

Khris: four actually, and you'd be surprised...

Inuyasha: (_crosses his arms and starts muttering as always)_

Khris: If you're so concerned about it, why not look for yourself

Inuyasha: humph! I'm gonna go get something to eat. (_jumps down from the tree and walks into the house.)  
_

Khris: (**thoughts:** _I'll never understand him...) _

**(With Tsuyo)**

Tsuyo: (_lands in the front yard and smiles_) How was the ride?

Tsukiyume: It was fun (_smiles_)

Tsuyo: (_slides Tsuki down his back and onto the ground_) come on let's go surprise your mom with me presence.

Tsukiyume: okay (_walks inside with Tsuyo and sees Inuyasha in the fridge)_

Inuyasha: (_stuffing his face with ham and ketchup)_

Tsukiyume: (_makes piggy sounds_) ooji-chan's a piggy

Inuyasha: (_looks at Tsuki and glares, but he has ham hanging from his mouth_) you want some?

Tsukiyume: hahahaha!

Tsuyo: (_furrows an eyebrow_) does anything ever change in this house?

Inuyasha: (_looks up at Tsuyo_) who the hell are you?

Tsukiyume: Don't you recognize him?

Inuyasha: no, should I?

Khris: (_Walks in_) Tsuyo! - (_glomp)_

Inuyasha: Tsuyo? Well...**you** look different...

Tsuyo: I'm hoping that's a good thing

Khris: Who knows when it's Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (_shrugs and goes back to stuffing his face)  
_

Tsuyo: -.-0 disgusting.

Khris: You can say that again

Tsukiyume: Piggy!

Tsuyo: (_laughs)_ hey, where's my baby sister?

Khris: I'm not quiet sure, knowing her she's probably with Hiei

Tsuyo: (_nods_) and how have you and Nuriko been?

Khris: We've been good; I see you've already met Tsuki

Tsuyo: he's a cute kid... I've always wanted a son. (_Blushes)._

Khris: I'm sure you'll find someone -

Tsuyo: (_perks back up_) naw, that's okay, I'm way too busy with dad's business, I'm just taking a

tiny vacation to see everyone. (_smiles)_

Khris: (_light bulb)_ I got an idea, can't talk now gotta go see Kacei (_runs off)_

Tsuyo: 0.0 O...kay..

**MUhahaha cliffhanger**

**I'll upload more soon, a new character will be added, and she's different then all the other girls I've created. If you want to find out who she is just go to swirlydragonfly (dot) deviantart (dot) com and take a look through my gallery.**

**Swirly**


End file.
